Infrared
by Aeon Rose
Summary: The fire doesn't have to burn, the darkness isn't infinite. Its merely a matter of perspective...
1. Keep The Peace

Infrared

Keep The Peace

Hanzo found Kara meditating, in a small garden near her home on Earthrealm, spectrum kaleidoscope flowers around her, Spring's sweetness in the air. It was secluded, _quiet_ , away from the hustle and bustle of the city streets. Peaceful, tranquil, much needed _after_ the days events.

"Good evening, Master Hasashi."

The woman's greeting startled the man. She chuckled silently, gesturing over her shoulder, using a swing of her arms as momentum to stand and turn. Much smaller than himself, the brunette's petite form stepped towards him. She bowed respectfully, the man returning it brought want to smile on the General's face. She stifled it, deeming the action inappropriate. She was _glad_ for her robes, they made her look like a _warrior_.

In her _civilian_ clothing? Not so much.

That, and the fact she had to look _up_ , crane her neck just to meet his gaze...

* * *

"I trust the meeting with my leader went well? That's _good_." She sighed, letting her hair fall over her eyes. "I also trust he talked you out of _swarming_ the kamp?"

Amusement played on her features, hair masking it. Trying to sound adult, she continued.

"You _aren't_ in the right frame of mind, right now. _Everything_ changed in the blink of an eye, your world thrown about. The attack would be fuelled by _rage_ , chained, caged for many years. An affliction, predilection leaning towards the _imminent_ death of Quan Chi."

"Lies" Hanzo began, startling Kara from stupor, "they", he snarled, " _he_ burrowed under my skin, laying deceit, treachery in their wake. He is to die, _pay_ for what he has done. Atone. Blood for _blood_ , he **_will_** pay the debt."

"That's a _heavy_ debt, its weight on you must be intolerable."

The leader smirking shot warning signs into the woman's mind. She readied it, guarded it, invisible shield manifesting over her form.

"You sound like _Kuai_."

His tone spoke beguilement, in _several_ uses for the word...

* * *

"Speak your mind, I shall _not_ attack you."

Kara froze.

"You might, _if_ I do that. I have quite the mouth on me when feeling, under _pressure_."

"I would rather _honesty_ than flowery words, hushed apologetic."

"Of course. I, too prefer honesty to, _bull_..."

* * *

Kara dropped the barrier, walking forward, meeting tense features, with worried eyes. Offering a hand, she let herself smile when he shook it.

"Kara", she kept the smile, "General Kara Amakura. Grateful to be meeting under circumstances in which you _don't_ wish to kill me. Still too _young_ to die." That went down like a lead balloon, Hanzo's face dropping _faster_ than it. She changed tack quickly. "My Father, Jin held the post before I. He is an Earthrealmer. I am a Demi-Goddess, my Mother, Tiama is from The Heavens. I guess I had quite a lot of responsibilities placed upon my shoulders the _day_ I was born. _Only_ child, see. I was rambunctious, caused them no end of panic. They decided _one_ was enough."

Telling her life story wasn't on her to-do-list upon this meeting. It needed to go smoothly, not down the drain, all because she waffled on about _herself_...

* * *

"I knew you were here for a few moments, _before_ I spoke". She chose _not_ to tap her temple. "Telepathic, telekinetic, I can heal minor, some major wounds too. Currently, I am between the temple and The Heavens, transferring portions of her power to myself".

Hanzo's next words threw her, not _quite_ off balance, but kilter was off just a tad.

"I _fail_ to see why Kuai chose you as his second-in-command. You do not strike me the _leading_ type".

Defending herself, closing hazels in order to calm the red hot _spike_ in her blood, she opened them, **_bold_ **determination glittering.

"Not many people would see a slight, five-foot-one woman and think _'terrifying_ _war-lady of doom!_ ' I admit. Not exactly intimidating to look at. My strength lies _within_ , my mind _focused_ , protecting me and those around me, if need be. When the time comes, I _can_ fight." She tilted her head, lifting a shoulder to meet it. "Didn't train for thirty years to be knocked over by a gust of _wind_. _Never_ been the strong, silent type, such as yourself, my Father and Sub-Zero. I see, however that works, _why_ it works. Wouldn't want a bellowing, charging, raging _lunatic_ as a boss, that's for sure". Despite herself, she laughed. "Truth be told? I was pretty much the _only_ one who was qualified to take on the role. Only child, my ex had his own family to take care of, all around me were acolytes, most only having years of training under their belts. I didn't _have_ to take it, but I sorta **_had_ **to, if that makes _any_ sense".

Hanzo nodded, seriousness _vanishing_ from his face, his gait no longer holding stress. He _relaxed_ upon seeing Kara's true colours.

 _"Annnd"_ , impishness let out, the floodgates opened, Kara _grinned_ , "you don't see me as a half-Goddess _either_. Not seven-foot tall, with _rippling_ biceps and a six -pack to rival an _Adonis_ , huh"? She spun around, walking, sitting on a bench in profile. She gave the man 'side-eye', something he had witnessed younger Shirai Ryu acolytes doing. It, simultaneously spoke levity _and_ derision in the much older male.

They were there to _train_ , not snort and giggle like school children...

* * *

"Ahem." Chocolate eyes shot to her, scanning her over. "I will speak with Sonya and Johnny, see if I can get them on side. Give me time, a few hours, _please_ ".

Her silly nature, dumped to the side was replaced with plea, one that hit the leader in an odd way. Its cadence held _more_ than she was letting on.

Pulling her on it would be harsh, _unfair_.

Not pulling her on it would further pull him towards flat-out _asking_. Something told him the woman before him was _not_ okay. Her tone wasn't one of a _General_ , it was one of an anxious, fretting _human_ , title thrown aside, for the time being.

* * *

"You have it. The Grand-Master and I are allies. I _granted_ him time to speak with me", darkened eyes closed, " _eternally_ glad I did so. I will give you a day. Attacking at dawn would provoke fear among the men."

 _'Granted him time'?_ Facing away, Kara frowned, rolling her eyes. _Well, **that** wasn't vain at all..._

* * *

" _And_ the refugees", a small voice added, "from Outworld. Mileena is causing chaos, fighting with their new Emperor, Kotal Kahn. Fortunately, Cassie and her team managed to get him on-side, and they are working _together_ to defeat the clone."

"When will they be gone? If I attack, they will see it as Earthrealm threatening their safety, their exodus in _vain_."

"That's the main reason I must speak with her, to establish this _isn't_ a coup, nor do you mean anyone _other_ than Quan harm."

"I wish to **_murder_** him." Melting chocolate hardened immediately. Even in the deepest indigo skies, Kara saw _venom_ , eyes venturing southward upon flecks of _carnelian_ emanating from his hands.

"I _know_ that," she retorted, swiftly getting up, "but, do you see why I do not use words like _that_ around you? You've lost much, more than _anyone_ deserves, no matter their actions. I..."

She _faltered_ , gnawing her cheek incessantly.

"I wish for us to become _allies_. Not friends, not 'buds'", acrid laxness hit her limbs, "I've been around Johnny _too_ long." Kara lamented. "What Quan did to you was abhorrent, _beyond_ vile. He is a _bastard_ , a venomous bastard who's head needs _severing_. I wish I didn't know of him, though, my experience _pales_ in comparison to yours." She straightened up. "Quan's head is _yours_ , I don't want to touch it. Use it as a damn _soccer_ ball, _frighten_ the poor kids half to death. Sonya _won't_ be happy, nor will Raiden, as he still holds souls of our friends. He needs to be _alive_ to retrieve them."

Another plea was coming, Hanzo knew it. He waved his hand at it, flinging it aside.

"Tell me. _What_ did he do?"

Kara jumped, stomach in her throat, wanting to _evacuate_.

"Whatever, its **_fine_**. I ask that you keep him alive long enough for me to extract the souls..."

 **"What did he do"?**

Her stomach did a reversal, _southward_ , wanting to come out of her ass. No matter what she'd done in the past, any fuck-ups she made, Sub-Zero _never_ used that voice with her. Stern, _imposing_. It was as if he were pushing needles under her skin, skin prickling, pricking _stabs_ , flaring ivory skin _carmine._

* * *

" _Twenty-five_ years ago", bitterness felt like glue, sticking to her throat as she tried to swallow conniption, _emotion_ , "Quan attempted to make Johnny a revenent. Sonya and Raiden stopped him, forcing him to flee. Three years later, he _returned_ , bringing with him revenent's Noob Saibot and Nightwolf, both of which contained me in a perpetual state of _flux_. They threw my mind into _chaos_ , Quan took me, at my most _vulnerable_. I remember his temple, it looked to be falling down, foundations _weak_ , searing _pain_ , red flashes _burning_ my eyes. I squinted, vaguely registering _me_ , in ** _front_** of me. Fucking _frightened_ me. I could barely _breathe_. That's", inhaling frustration was sucking up _tears_ , " _enough_. I don't care about that anymore. What matters is _now_."

* * *

That was the _biggest_ **_lie_** she had ever uttered. Though far past awards season, she wouldn't have won _any_ for her performance.

For the **_most_** part, she couldn't have given a _toss_.

For the rest of it, she _desperately_ wanted to vent, toss herself onto the floor, sob amongst the buds.

They were preparing to blossom whilst she withered away and _died_...

* * *

"I _wasn't_ aware he had done this. I **_shouldn't_** have asked."

Kara halfheartedly shrugged, gesture of her youth, her _past_.

"We _don't_ get to fall onto our _knees_ , crawl into the fetal position, be _vulnerable_ , give in to _misery_ , loath _everything_. We have to be a pillar for _many_ , our status dictating our personality, our _actions_. You and I, we are _nothing_ alike. I wish to _crumble_ , speak of the time I felt nothing, _numb_. The time I had _no_ path, my life _no_ direction, my mind and body were two _different_ beings, unable to fuse together. You, on the other hand? You _cannot_ crumble, _too_ much is at stake. If you fall, let cracks appear in your visage, you'd be letting _yourself_ down, the _acolytes_ , everything you _ever_ stood for. You _can't_ get on your knees, scour the floor for pieces of stone, fix the mask you _must_ wear. If that slips, we _doom_ ourselves, when the world sees what _it_ did to us. But, no. Smile and laugh, girl, for that's _all_ you have. You're _right_ , you know."

She didn't give him an opening to ask what she meant.

"I am _not_ cut out for the job, Sub-Zero _knows_ this, Dad _knows_ this. Netherrealm, I think **_everyone_** knows this. However, they _root_ for me, boost me _up_ when I need leverage, help me off it, when my legs fail me. I _can_ fail in front of them, they don't judge. I have an _amazing_ support network, they've been there over _half_ my life, and yet, I sound ungrateful, like they don't exist, don't _matter_. They do, more than _anything_. What I am saying is that _I_ won't judge you, now, or your past, what you were _made_ to do. You are your _own_ person, no one's puppet, no macabre trophy animal. If you _need_ a support network, people behind you? _We_ can do that, the Lin Kuei and I. The others will get on board, I _know_ they will. If you need us, we are _there_. If you don't, we will disperse. Also", the woman added, confusion flitting, "something about _Frost_ Dragons? Oh! Sorry about _her_ , by the way. She wasn't there on _any_ order, strictly her own volition. She always was _volatile_ , believing her cyromancer abilities to be _superior_ to that of Sub-Zero's, so, in turn, _she_ should have the Dragon Amulet. I should have known, _seen_ her. Her _aura_ , I mean. I saw yours, yours is _Amber_ , by the way."

Hanzo stood stock-still, words flying at light-speed toward him processed not as _efficiently_ as he would have hoped. He was sure that his jaw was hanging open however, as it _hurt_ when he moved it...

"Sub-Zero's is Sapphire. Frost's is lighter, Aquamarine. That is your gem, the colour of your _soul_. Anyways. I was in bed, exhausted _and_ in quite a lot of pain. _That's_ my excuse", she rotated a shoulder, _wince_ disrupting her monologue. " _shouldn't_ have one, but I do. Was fighting Black Dragons after rumours Kano was 'training'", Kara's air quotes were _vastly_ overly-dramatic, "his _son_ to take his place. Poor guy looked like he hadn't eaten in _weeks_. Gaunt, skin purple, blotchy, splotched black and blue. He's in the Jinsei Chamber as we speak. I ought to go there, heal my wounds. I will rest there tonight."

The woman let out breath in a huff, wondering _what_ was going on inside the man's head.

She dared not _read_ it.

* * *

Shaking his hand again, Kara bowed.

"Thank you for coming. Tonight could have gone _entirely_ differently. You held back. That was the _wisest_ course of action. Sonya will come around, _after_ I retrieve the souls. I _promised_ to do so".

"You can _restore_ souls"?

Kara knew where that _vein_ was travelling. She snuffed out the flame _before_ it created an inferno.

"I can _assist_ in that, yes. There are, _limitations_ to my power, limits to how long a soul can exist, _without_ a host body."

That was the _kindest_ way she could think of saying she _could_ not and **_would_** not be restoring his family and clan. Their bodies would have long since degraded down to _bone_ , covered in dirty _rags_ that were once robes. The thought caused shivers to wrack her.

* * *

"One more thing, before you go. I can see you're itching to leave, prepare for tomorrow."

Hanzo needed no answer to his question, for he already knew it. _Voicing_ it was the issue, proverbial tongue caught by feline _fiend_...

"Do not ask _that_ of me. It wouldn't be right, by _any_ stretch of the imagination. Repeating what went down won't bring them _back_. I can't bring them back. Restoring the past will _not_ restore them. _Think_ about it."

Keeping her tone low, morose filled the air, space feeling tighter, _hemming_ in, shrouding them in darkness.

"That is _all_ I have done for the past twenty years, sought _retribution_ for it." The leader understood Kara's words, their _meaning_ , why she tread _carefully_ around him. He wore his past like a _noose_ , tightening it of his _own_ accord. All the woman was trying to do was _untie_ the knots. _Loosen_ them, at least. Let him breathe, _really_ breathe, deeply, _allow_ him to feel **_human_**.

He was _restored_ , after all. Raiden saved him, offering him salvation, a second chance at life. He seized it, light, the Jinsei's energy filling him with hope, vanquishing dark power, whisking it away into the ether.

Neither the thunder God nor Kara had **_any_** reason to deceive him. Only _one_ did.

So then, _why_ was he taking it out on an innocent woman? One, capable of helping him _accomplish_ what he must, in order to move on?

 _Moving on._ An _alien_ concept to a man, searching for light in a pitch black _abyss_.

* * *

Kara saw toil, watched struggle play with the man's features. Reminiscing on tenebrous memories wasn't ever going to be _easy_ on the mind. Ambiguity took over from poignant solitude.

"It doesn't _always_ have to be so _dark_." Kara pointed to a street light, across the road from the garden. It felt stupid to do so, but it counted, in more ways than _one_. "Take heed in that you've accomplished _much_ , fought _all_ odds. I can't say if you'll find peace tomorrow, but I believe _clarity_ will let itself be known. I ought to go. You'll need a portal, right? To the fortress"? In her ineptitude, she hadn't asked where the fortress **_actually_** was. "Um. Picture it. I'll link my mind with yours for a second, take that image, find it, and open a portal."

That _couldn't_ have been the case, could it? It sounded utterly _absurd_ to Hanzo. Kara saw indecision flicker, cheekily pulling on the collar of her robes.

" _Who_ needs maps, and who said women are _terrible_ with directions"?

Smiling, the leader of the Shirai Ryu let her into his mind, picturing the thick, sturdy outer walls of the fortress. Kara transferred the image from _his_ mind into hers, and _manifested_ it in front of them, in portal form. She then created another, leading to an _unfamiliar_ sight.

* * *

"That's the kamp."

She had one foot in it, before jumping back.

"Oh! I'll need to talk with you, let you know how talks go. If that's _alright_ with you"?

It wasn't like Hanzo had much say in this. He _needed_ to know what was happening.

He nodded. The woman shoved a fist into a jacket pocket, pulling out a tiny cloth bag. Opening the drawstring, she took out an amethyst, handing it to the man. Purple was her favourite colour, that much was _obvious_.

"Mom," she paused, recalling she were forty-four, not _four,_ " _Mother_ taught me how to communicate through these stones. They hold a portion of my soul within them, thus, they are able to carry my _voice_. I have my Father's, Sub-Zero's, Mother's and Raiden's. Tiger's Eye, Sapphire, Amethyst and Quartz. I _could_ create one for you..." she trailed off, realising that she (pretty much) was asking for the man, who's soul was _forcibly_ removed from his body, to put a minute part of it into a gem, of which he would need to _allow_ her the option of _extracting_ it...

* * *

"Never mind. This should work on its own. You can _hear_ me, but I can't hear you. Doesn't matter. You'll _get_ the info you need. Right, ** _now_** I'm leaving."

Hanzo curtly bowed, stepping through his portal, staring at this 'partial soul gem' rather than _her._ She sighed, stepped into her own portal, and made her way towards Sonya.

She prayed to Raiden that this went smoothly. She would offer to do _whatever_ was asked of her, keep things _relatively_ calm.

The two ladies had _twenty_ years of friendship under their belts, for one. Far too much to risk throwing away on a _whim_. They knew each inside _and_ out, but Kara's whim wasn't a _pleasant_ one.

Her ask was _grave_. She could only hope she wouldn't have to dig her _own_.


	2. Keep The Faith

Keep The Faith

"Evening, General." Kara saluted, bowing at the waist. "Johnny, Kenshi." She gave the men a nod. "Could I speak with you, Sonya"?

The three returned the gestures, exchanging glances.

"Good evening, General," the blond smiled, "Kara." The younger grinned. "Of course."

Johnny gave Kara a warm smile, patting her shoulder as he made his way around her. Kenshi sat by the portal pillars, awaiting his son's return. The two women made their way into the hub tent.

* * *

Li Mei perked up, face dour, as before.

"I'll go."

Kara shook her head.

"Not at all. Li Mei"? She clasped her hands together at her solar plexus. "Kara Amakura, General of the Lin Kuei. Pleasure to meet you."

Li stood, fluid grace in her limbs as she stood, bowing swiftly. Only three people needed to know of Hanzo's plan. Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi. Li Mei _leaving_ would be the correct course of action. But the woman in purple wasn't about to kick her out.

She looked at Sonya.

 _This doesn't concern Li. However, I don't wish to throw her out. Any ideas?_

Sonya paused, eyebrow raised.

 **Wait. _What_ _does_ this concern? **

_Well, you have Quan Chi here. Two guesses as to who wants to paste his ass on the floor?_

The blond's eyes widened.

 _Shit._ She sighed. _Right._

* * *

"Li"?

"You need to talk? As I said, I _can_ go."

Kara waved her hands.

"Sorry. It isn't you, its just, there are a few things going on. _All_ need adequate attention, but picking an order means something/someone's needs will be put back. Not quite sure _how_ to deal with that." Self-destructive tendencies began to resurface. "Told you I _wasn't_ cut out for the job, Kuai..."

Li walked around the two.

"I recommend finding somewhere _else_ to stay, just for tonight."

The blond shot the brunette a look that could have shattered even the _thickest_ barrier the latter could create.

 _What? Was just trying to warn her..._

* * *

The General frowned, braid swinging with shakes of her head.

"And why would you need to _warn_ if Hanzo only means to attack Quan"?

"He's upset. We _know_ what he can do, when he gets like that. _Rightly_ so."

"Rightly so"? Stern aptitude won out over friendship. "Him, _mowing_ down people, wading through their bodies, like through _water_? Kara," she held out her arms questioningly, "why are you standing up for him? Doesn't he _despise_ the Lin Kuei"?

Kara equalled derision, matching the elder's, bearing it head-on.

"That's _harsh_ , and you know it." Her lips formed a thin line, hand skimming through tatty locks. "He knows the _truth_ now. He feels _abysmal_ for what he did in retaliation, and knows full well the _consequences_ of acting rashly. He has little want to be here, I know that from speaking with him. As soon as he saw the container holding Quan, he practically turned as _green_ as the grass beneath us. Even speaking his name had _my_ stomach wanting to spirit its way from my body. Look", she reasoned, courteous, "I wouldn't suggest _any_ of this, were I in any way unsure of his motives. I can read minds, he _let_ me into his. Despite it being for a few seconds, all I saw was _grief_ , black splotches of it in his aura, lines of it framing thoughts. He hasn't acted on _anything_ malicious, he holds little regard for violence. He was used to _terrorise_ , and is as far from that as _anyone_ could be. Raiden wouldn't have let him out of the Jinsei Chamber if, at any point, he felt _doubt_ gnaw. He hasn't let himself", she rolled her eyes at the idiom, but _used_ it regardless, "cliched as fuck, I know, but let himself _feel_ the seven stages of grief. He is stuck between pain, guilt, anger and _loneliness_. He wants his family _restored_ , Sonya", both ladies flinched, " ** _skeletons_**. They'd be walking skeletons, devoid of anything other than scraps of clothing. Do you _really_ think he wants that? Fuck no! He's remaining in the pain stage to _punish_ himself, when he's been punished enough. Quan took everything from him. All he wants is to _rid_ the world of such a _menace_."

She appealed to the blond's moral high-ground. "Hanzo does want to kill Quan. However, after speaking with him, he stayed his hand, for _tonight_. I promise I won't let him hurt anyone. If he tries, he'll answer to _me_." Her determination made Sonya simper. "They'll be a 'raid' tomorrow morning." Kara paced, arms folded. "We can't just give _him_ up though. Hate to say it, but his presence here is necessary."

"No." Sonya stated, flatly. "We can't _and_ won't. Sorry, Kara. Whilst I understand his frustration, his burden is great, we can't just let him _attack_ the kamp."

The brunette's brows lowered.

"He _wouldn't_ do that. Everyone is _innocent_ here, he knows that. He only wants the sorcerer. We ought to..."

" _We?_ You may be a General, Kara, and my _friend_ , but I am the leader _here."_

"You trust _me_. **_We_ **can trust him, Sonya."

"And _how_ do you know this"?

Sonya had no idea why she uttered that, knowing full well the answer. _Both_ said virtually the same thing at the _same_ time.

* * *

 _Because he would have done it by now, were he dissolute..._

* * *

"Quan _made_ him that way, shaped him, removed his _humanity_. But he kept some of it. Somewhere, wrapped in tattered blankets made of his own _skin_ , he managed to grasp onto who he was _before_ the tragedy."

"He murdered the Grand-Master, his _brother_ , before Quan did _anything_ to him."

"He was _deceived_ , a puppet, violently yanked about. Raiden _severed_ the strings, gave him purpose."

"Purpose to _kill_ "?

Kara floundered. Sonya, seeing an opening continued.

"Maim? He isn't about to show up here, only to smack Quan around a bit."

Kara made a comeback.

"If anything, he might drag his grey hide back to the fortress. Actually," she smacked herself, "why the _fuck_ would he do that? Quan's blood on the ground of his home, his _solace_ , running through the cracks? Netherrealm, Kara," dry throat sputters assisted in her idiocy, "why am I so _dense_ sometimes"?

Sonya went to answer that, index finger in the air, as a child would, sitting in class, having been asked a question. Kara _smirked_.

"I want to help _both_ of you. First off, I need healing and rest. Almost forgotten what rest is, _decent_ rest anyway. I'll consult with Raiden. He'll know, his guidance will be of great help. Son, if you can't trust him, which I totally get, considering that yes, he can be quite the raging _bull_ when he's pissed, but, I will do _everything_ in my power to keep things _civil_. I'll join Cassie in Outworld, speak with Kotal, get him on side. My status might hold weight there, since he, _himself_ is a God. _Whatever_ I can do to help, I'll do it. Shit, I'll scrub the floor with a _toothbrush_ if need be. You, Johnny, Kenshi and your kids. They mean a _great_ deal to me. You are my _family_ , my friends, my allies. Hanzo won't touch _any_ of you, my _life_ be it."

Sonya's face went from authoritarian to the look she gave Cassie when she'd hurt herself, _disquiet_.

"I trust _you_ , Kara, what you say. I will try to organise refugees into groups. Women and children, with the elderly and disabled first. Johnny can help out, give him something to do, get him _off_ my back."

Kara dared speak on delicate topics.

"At some point, you _liked_ that." Kryptonite stare having her double over, she continued. "If it's ladies, he'll be just _fine_ helping." She coughed, dry air a sonorous bane. "And he's great with _kids_. Goes all gooey, turns into _'Super Dad'_."

Heaviness grew upon mentions of parenthood, the blond recalling times were she was less than 'perfect' as a Mother. Kara saw that, offering a pat on the shoulder, the former _not_ one for hugs.

"Good job she _looks_ like you, huh? Shame she _acts_ like Johnny..."

The two laughed for some time after that...

* * *

Kara spotted Kenshi as she left the tent, making her way towards him.

"Takeda will be fine. He had you and Hanzo train him. Despite doubts, you did _brilliantly_. He's respectful, charming, mindful, as sharp as a _tack_."

Kenshi smiled.

"Thank you. I doubt circumstance, Quan Chi being here feels wrong, somehow. Despite age weakening him, he still stands defensive, _impassive_. His presence brings down a place meant to be safe, a _peaceful_ haven for the refugees."

Kara didn't have to utter _anything_ after that.

"Hanzo's coming here tomorrow. He is like a brother to me, I trust understanding _will_ win out over instinct."

Kara tried to appease the man.

"He _didn't_ attack Kuai. He had the opportunity, little resistance. Frost appeared too, attacked him. That _could_ have pushed him over the edge, but he chose to _listen_ , not fight. That meant _more_ than I could know."

The telepath kept the smile, its warmth took away some of the night's chill.

"More than _any_ could possibly know."

"If the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei can come together, see past old grievances, we will _all_ be the better for it. Also, Kotal. If we can get he and Raiden to speak, and The White Lotus onside, we stand much stronger _together_ than alone. It will take _time_ , time we may _not_ have."

"Time is a luxury if you use it _wisely_. Otherwise, it can feel _unbearable_."

"Lonely, as if the world _wants_ you to be downcast as it whirls by, others whizzing in a blur. If it was easy, _would_ it be interesting"?

The woman trailing off peaked the man's curiosity.

"Lonely? In _yourself_ "?

Kara snorted.

"Reading me is that _easy_ , huh? Yeah, in myself. I have many around me, on the _outside_. On the inside, there's me, but there's _something_ missing. Perhaps I'm getting nostalgic in my 'old age'. For times _better_ in my life, _without_ anonymity. I _choose_ to be alone, but grow weary of it. Kinda sick of my _own_ company."

"You _needn't_ be alone."

"Nor _you_ ," Kara stretched out her arms, "not someone as kind, _humble_ as you. However, our past somewhat prevent us from finding, reaching out _beyond_ solitariness. As for me? I speak my mind, literally _and_ figuratively." Kenshi laughed. "I take _no_ prisoners, too _old_ for childishness, _fooling_ around, but too _bitter_ for seriousness. I do not look, therefore I do not find. Do I _know_ what I want? Sort of. How can a guy know if I am unsure? Needle in _many_ haystacks, me."

"I _disagree_." Her friend took her hands, trademark compassionate tone forever _soothing_. "I see," he elaborated, "I _know_ a woman of _brevity_ for ill intent, you do not take prisoners, for knowledge that they _are_ bad people. You have seen, sadly _experienced_ the worst of the worst, you see through _pretence_ , do not suffer fools gladly. That makes you _courageous_ , a force in the world. You won't sit idly by whilst someone _attempts_ to gain your attention by playing the joker. You hold your _own_ , have your _own_ place, made it _yourself,_ sister. Do not allow yourself to be pulled into other's _darkness_. You pulled yourself out, fought tooth and nail to better _yourself_. If anything, _men_ must better themselves. If they see you as a needle in _many_ haystacks, they simply aren't _willing_ to put on some gloves, take the time to _search_ , find you. They find surface appealing, when you want _internal_ appeal."

Kara grinned knowingly, a cheeky nod sent towards her friend.

"Does _help_ if he is attractive. Outward appearance _does_ matter, but so does the _inside_. If someone is _caustic_? Swallowing acerbic _nonsense_ isn't for me. They ought to be _warm_ , slightly vulnerable, able to _speak_ their mind, be _free_ with their emotions. I find men like that attractive, different to the _norm_. The norm _spooks_ me. I don't like louts, _aggression_. Going _against_ the grain, being them in a world of _clones._ Like, no. If I wanted to screw a Ken doll, I _would_. I'm no Barbie, no Princess that needs _flinging_ over the shoulder of a Prince."

"An _emphatic_ voice among the quiet, someone of _immense_ heart, it reaches out beyond what you know. It's touched _many_ , including myself. Things _will_ work out tomorrow. We _will_ be ready, we will shoulder the strain with Hanzo, _if_ he needs us." Kenshi sighed, as if a great weight had been lifted. "Thank you. I _needed_ to speak, though did not know _what_ to say."

Kara graciously bowed.

"Need to vent, _not_ vent, chat, _not_ chat, be serious, but not _too_ much? Its complicated, _complex_. However, we're good _navigators_ , if nothing else. We can attempt to see where we need to go, find traps _before_ we fall into them. Pitfalls and the like. Could always bring some _string_ , just in case..."

She created a portal, using Raiden's Quartz.

"We need someone like you here, someone bright, _astute_ , whist, a listener _and_ contributor. Diffusing even the _harshest_ situations. Takeda has _excellent_ blood, he's going to be a force for _good_ , _wherever_ he goes. Right", she stretched, pained limbs cracking, "I am going to rest, ask Raiden if I can sleep in the Jinsei Chamber. Be restored, before tomorrow's events. Take care, my friend."

The two exchanged bows, as Kara strolled through the portal to The Heavens.

* * *

"Lord Raiden"?

The God himself walked out from the hallway to the chamber door.

"Kara." He greeted. "You wish to rest here tonight"?

Her bruises obvious, her body worn, lax limbs for all to see, the thunderer humbly _accepted_ the woman's unspoken plea.

"There's _something_ I ought to tell you, about Master Hasashi."

"He means an _attempt_ on sorcerer Quan Chi's life. I know. Sub-Zero informed me, wanting my word on it. As long as he means no _detriment_ to Earthrealm, I have no qualms with letting it happen. Ever since restoring him, that has been his _prime_ directive. I see little issue in granting the request that he be allowed to step onto kamp grounds, do what he needs, then _leave_. Did you tell him of _that_ "?

Kara shook her head.

"It isn't of _any_ accord, Lord Raiden. That _doesn't_ matter, in the grand scheme of things."

"I do _not_ agree, however, I shall leave you be. Rest _easy_ , rest well, Kara."

They bowed, Raiden turning on his heel and leaving her to it, after opening the chamber door.

* * *

Upon entering, Kara _immediately_ felt better, life energy whisking off pain, stinging cuts no longer picking at her, _temper_ abating effortlessly. Cool floor temperature _ignored_ , she lay down, feeling lashes flutter as eyelids closed.

Rest was as important as anything, she need not forget that. _Tiring_ herself out was not an option.

 _Not_ now, not _ever_.


	3. Holy War

**A/N: This was due to be up on Sunday, however, I will be busy all weekend, so I decided to put it up earlier. Longer chapter, as the next one may not be up for a while. Thanks for the support all. You're all amazing. :)**

Holy War

Bright and early found Kara at the kamp, silken rays of sunlight making their way through honey skies. The air was still, the world at peace.

For now. The woman knew better than to believe in that, see it at face value. Raiden was resting, leaving Kara by herself for most of the time she had been at the temple. She was awoken early, far too early.

 _5:45 am_ , to be precise, Sonya's call woke her. The signal was terrible there, the woman having to walk around, half asleep, arm outstretched in order to get more than one bar...

Answering it was, possibly one of the worst things she could have done. It was news she didn't wish to hear, her mind tried to block out, forget, in favour of sleep.

Pulling on dirty clothing onto dirty skin, sorely needing a shower, Kara swore sleep must be for the wicked, and she hadn't been wicked in quite some time...

* * *

 _6 am, Earthrealm, Military Kamp_

"Cassie just radioed in. D'Vorah has the amulet. Kotal is furious. Having killed Mileena, he thought _all_ threat had been eliminated. Also, Kano has been reported _missing_ from Outworld."

Kara cursed, fretting about the tent. Johnny walked out of it.

"What's the betting he came _here_ with the refugees? He can take other guises, right"?

Sonya nodded. Kara stated the obvious, uncaring of reaction.

"She works with Baraka, and _who_ freed the Tarkatan from Shao"?

"Quan Chi." Johnny's eyes grew fierce. "So, D'Vorah betrayed Kotal, Cass is caught in the middle of it, Kano is likely nearby, and Hanzo is on his way to make Quan his bitch. Brilliant, just fucking _awesome_."

Incessant need for _some_ sort of normality buzzed, like a Kytinn hive swarm...

"Right," the actor made a fist, eyes taking on that 'oh-so-familiar' mischievous sparkle.

"No, Cage. No _showing off_ , messing around. D'Vorah will be on her way, she won't wait until nightfall to act, when she _knows_ Quan's a wanted man."

"More than _that_ ," Kara piped, "she _can't_ be allowed to come here. The revenents will want 'revenge' too, and we've all seen how ruthless they were," she gulped, collecting thoughts that her ex was, indeed a revenent _himself_ , " _made_ to be. This is what happens when you take away someone's soul, their humanity, the anchor, tethering them to the _real_ world, the _truth_ of it, however morbid truth can be. I really want to retrieve the souls _now_ , not wait. But, I made a promise, and I don't break those. If I must be something decent, be it _trustworthy_."

Johnny clapped her back, making her squint. Him laughing had narrowed eyes reopen with amusement.

"You're more than that, _kiddo_."

"Kiddo"?! Kara exclaimed, bewilderment taking the form of squeaks. "I am two years _younger_ than you, Johnny-boy."

"And you're more than a foot _shorter_ than me, so, 'midget kiddo' it is."

"Coming from the man, with his own _name_ tattooed on his chest? That's cute, _really_."

Wafts of something unpleasant, yet distinctly _familiar_ hit the brunette's nostrils, flaring them. Wrinkling her nose garnered snorts from Johnny, Sonya preoccupied with looking at the names of the refugees, looking for an aliases Kano had used in the past...

* * *

"I need a shower. Where are the stalls"?

Johnny frowned.

"You don't want to use _those_. Go home. It'll be significantly _cleaner_ there."

Kara smirked.

"You _significantly_ overestimate me." She jogged to the portal pillars.

 _Keep me posted, J-Pop._

Johnny 'Dad dancing' erupted howls from the woman, eyes watering from force. It took her mind off the task at hand, and, whilst she appreciated that at the time, a few minutes later proved that she really _shouldn't_ gloss over certain, upcoming, _necessary_ conversations...

* * *

 _Hanzo?_

Kara stepped into her apartment, just outside the city limits. She'd caught the leader shaving. A quick look at his clock told him it was past six in the morning. From her tone, she sounded as if she were in the midst of trying to _stop_ laughing...

 _We have, an issue._

He paused, razor above the sink.

 ** _Kara..._**

He growled, squeezing sharp implement's handle hard. She _couldn't_ hear him, and if he began ranting to himself, guarding acolytes outside his room may think him _mad_...

Her laughter began _anew_ , irking him all the more.

 _I know it's six, and I've likely woken you up, though I wouldn't have, were I felt it unimportant._

A sigh confused the man.

 _You will have to stay your hand a little longer. Before you get antsy, its a matter of urgency. Please, listen. Block me out if you want too. Break the crystal if you so wish._

 _ **Break it?**_

Wouldn't that _harm_ her? Despite the stone containing but a fragment, a minuscule part of her soul, would she _feel_ it, were he to destroy it? Would she burn up? Her skin char, melt away? Sloughing off, forming _grotesque_ puddles? A shudder proposed, adding firmly 'no' to _any_ suggestion of maiming the woman, _intentionally_ or not...

* * *

 _ **What is the issue?**_

 _Why_ he asked this, he did not know. Forgoing sleep must have been taxing his _mind_...

Kara smiled.

 _Thank you!_

Having someone in his ear, without having a _physical_ form there, _in_ his room was, _disconcerting_ , to say the least.

 _Emperor Kotal Kahn has been betrayed, by someone he trusted dearly. His adviser, confidant, D'Vorah has stolen Shinnok's amulet, and travels with Baraka. Since Quan is here...Hanzo, Quan freed the Tarkatan from Shao Kahn's tyranny. Baraka feels he owes the sorcerer. If they are, indeed coming to the kamp, it means they wish to resurrect Shinnok, as Quan knows the incantation. If he restores him behind Earthrealm's defences, we are royally screwed, and you'll be caught in the crossfire..._

Her voice trembled.

 _The Lin Kuei will stand beside you, as will Special Forces, but we'd need several sharp knives to cut the tension here. Your goal will cause more problems than I first anticipated. If you could hold back, we'll all be grateful. I can be of some use. Raiden taught me an incantation against evil. Prevent the ritual from happening, I retrieve the souls, you get Quan's life. Win win, right?_

She picked up a towel, heading into the bathroom.

 _Okay. I oversimplified that. But, you get what I mean. Give it some thought? Please? See you later._

* * *

Pleading? The _General_ , of the Lin Kuei, _pleading_ with him? **_Him_?** He had to drop the razor, lest he _slit_ his throat while laughing. Practised hands forgone, in the aftermath of chuckling, 'till the cow's of the farmers, just off the land limits of the fortress came home, to pasture.

There _must_ have been a reason for Kara to speak with him, other than telling him that he'd have to wait precious _more_ seconds to grab Quan by his neck, wring it, till he turned the palest he could get _without_ dying, before forcing him to fight. Hanzo wasn't without _honour_.

Quan was to die in _kombat_ , not by a seemingly rogue kunai, whizzing towards his throat at _light_ speed.

Hindsight lay _painfully_ in the man's mind, forcibly thrown at him, forced down his throat the fact that, an undeniable _error_ in judgement, a distinct _lack_ of questioning as to how Bi Han could have gotten _into_ the fortress, 'did what he did', then left, getting as _far_ as he could away, before Hanzo tracked him down, he'd killed an _innocent_ man. Bi _didn't_ fight, he got onto his knees, seeing nought but unparalleled _obsession_ in his murderer's eyes, haemorrhaging blood vessels in his eyes, pupils inky depths, their depths _uncontrolled_ by time's slow burn, but accelerated by animosity, _bitter_ torment.

Bi _accepted_ death like an old friend, the man barely _older_ than his teens, _barely_ younger than Hanzo himself.

* * *

His stomach dropped as he registered that merely _half_ his face was shaven. Tea _soothed_ him, abated nerves. It always had. He'd fly into hysterics every time he met with Kuai, but, upon seeing a traditional Yixing teapot, his elder showing off his Gong Fu Cha skills, anything negative all but _fizzled_ away in his veins, along with ice in his stomach, hot tea _dissolving_ it.

What a _simple_ method of disarming someone. An effective way, all the same...

* * *

Kara shut off the water, opening her shower door. Feeling much more human, also _hungry,_ forgoing clothing, she made sure her feet were _thoroughly_ dry, lest she slip on _bare_ wooden stairs, before padding down them, clad only in a towel.

* * *

Breakfast was quick, consisting of carbs, fibre and protein. Peanut butter on hot, seeded, wholemeal bread, complete with a cup of tea. It was seven at this point, the woman knowing she would have a little more time to relax, in time for flies to hit electrified lamp, frying them _instantly_.

With a snort, she finished her food, washing up afterwards.

 _Hanzo would do that to D'Vorah, if he caught. Bugs to his flame..._

* * *

Drying her hair, getting dressed, the woman made sure her phone was charged, her cat was fed, all household chores were done. After a day of fighting off not-so-supernatural, more _unnatural_ beings, all trying to flay you _alive_ , whilst gloating about something or other, Kara was certain _none_ would want to come home to disordered chaos.

She was nothing if not _fastidious_ too.

* * *

Ten am came the call. Not for D'Vorah, but for Hanzo, the Shirai Ryu having 'taken' the kamp by force.

Though, Sonya on her phone, when she was supposed to be on her knees, next to her friends, with her hands behind her back _lightened_ the mood somewhat.

For the _men_ , at least.

For Hanzo? All he knew was _Quan_ , and wanted his head in front of his feet. The sorcerer would _heel_ , by hook or by crook.

* * *

 _Hanzo?_ Kara arrived, putting her hands in the air. _Give me five minutes. Then, he's all **yours**. Seriously, I don't want him anywhere near me. Feel ill just thinking about it..._

She walked up the acolytes slowly, her robes, upon recognition causing them to back down.

"General Kara Amakura of the Lin Kuei. Forgive the _sudden_ appearance. Always _spooks_ people at first."

Some rumblings of laughter were heard among the gathering northward of the woman.

" _Heiwa_ , my fellows. We work as _one_. Arigatōgozaimashita."

She bowed humbly, each and every man returning it _warming_ her heart. She turned to face their leader, keeping her stance low.

* * *

 _Look at that! I even learned some Japanese, to speak to your guys! Aren't I awesome?_

The look she received indicated that her jokes lacked _substance_.

Also, they were completely _immoral_ , defunct here.

She _changed_ tack.

 _I'm going to walk behind you, then beside you. No sudden moves, no trickery, just walking. I promise._

 ** _You promised that I could have my revenge at one point. That has to be rearranged, does it? Some other time, which works for you?_**

Kara bit her lip.

 _Master Hasashi. I am truly, deeply apologetic for this, the waiting. It is for a greater purpose. Saving people's lives, bringing them from the brink._

 ** _'Your' friends, he spat, not mine. Mine have little regard, it seems._**

 _That isn't..._ she paused, seeing the face of the wretched sorcerer, her face turning paler than his, _**none** of this is right. Please, just let me do this._

* * *

Hanzo stepped back, seeing brashness replaced with _alarm_ , sturdy stance replaced with _shaking_ limbs, face as pure as freshly fallen _snow_ on a Winter's morn. If he didn't know better, the leader would say she wished to _bolt_ , dart out of there, like he'd lit her ass on _fire_.

Phasing out all around him, Hanzo focused on _Kara_. Her wobbles, her tear stained cheeks, eyes brimming with stinging saline, preparing to fall south, trails on blotchy cheeks. She looked like a _child_ when they were upset. They'd puff out their cheeks, purse their lips and _tremble_ with alacrity.

This was a woman, of at _least_ his age behaving as a _child_.

Her outward appearance was that of one, unimportant, _meagre_ , in the grand scheme.

However. Her mind? Once or twice did it cross his, wondering just _what_ she was capable of, how durable it was. It seemed _malleable,_ able to adapt quickly. This was apparent when her tears _vanished_ , replaced by _determination_ as she pulled from the man two souls. One formed into a Ruby, the other a Topaz.

Once they were in her palms, she took out her cloth bag, placing them inside carefully. Then, _all_ grievance she'd held onto for an extended period of time was let out, a flurry of altercation.

* * *

"These? _Our_ friends? You thought they belonged to _you_ , didn't you? That you were clever in seeking, _enacting_ their downfall. How you still live defies _every_ law of nature. Your body betrays your _fragility_ , Quan. And don't you dare even think of _bargaining_. I'll ram that chip right down your throat, and push it so far down, you'll have to retrieve it from your _ass_. I don't care for your games, your lies, your _twisting_ of souls, how you _honestly_ believe you are something other than _scum_. What you did to _me_? A week is nothing, compared to the man behind me's story. But, that _week_ to me? It means...it affects me _today_! I fear someone will steal my _mind_ , take my body and throw it into the soul well, to _rot_ among all the others you deemed 'unworthy'. Oh, yeah! I _know_. How many lives you've taken, how many _families_ have lost loved ones, all for your _selfish_ prick ways. Depraved, sick, _sick_ man. I've a mind to pull out each and every memory you have, and give you them back, one by _painful_ one, until you can't _stand_ to witness any more wickedness. Rip out your own eyeballs, tear out those talons, pull out your festering, _black_ organs, leave you with just _one_."

The _malice_ she choked out frightened the woman no end, but keeping it in hurt _more_ than releasing it.

* * *

"Your _skin_..."

She stopped, stooping, punching the sorcerer square in the jaw.

"However, that isn't _my_ right. I won't be the bringer of your _doom_. The end is nigh, though not by my hand. I _don't_ deserve that."

And, with that, she turned, nodded to Hanzo, and walked around him, _unwilling_ to turn back. Her head was focused on the portal pillars, eyes scanning it for _any_ sign of breach.

* * *

That breach came, seconds after Quan's _head_ found her foot. She yelped, hopping backward. After her friends were released from their bonds, Johnny ran towards Kara, staring at the gems in her hands.

"That's them, right"?

She nodded.

"Yeah. The famed Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Now to get them to Raiden. He should be..."

"QUAN CHI"!

D'Vorah's exotic chirp rang out, her eyes finding the one who had slaughtered her 'Master'.

When she found _blood_ on Hanzo's blade, recognising the man, she charged, revenents following her, flanking her.

Hanzo bellowed at his men.

"Aid General Amakura! Obey _her_ orders! We work as _one_ now."

Kara felt _delighted_ at that, watching twenty men running before her, all in formation, their hands clasped at their chests.

* * *

She instructed the men to take on the revenents, three on one, Though it sounded like an unfair fight, unlike flesh and blood bodies, controlled by working hearts and brains, revenents were fuelled by _magic_. This would animate them up, again and _again_ , macabre _puppets_ of Quan's will.

Even in death, the man sowed havoc, destruction, reaping _misery_.

* * *

Kara decided to focus on D'Vorah, the Kytinn female running at the Shirai Ryu leader. Kara rushed her, barely flipping away from a pincer. That pincer snapped back, hitting her in the face. Seeing an opening, the swarm Queen used her wings to fly at the leader, another pincer's sharp lance slicing into his shoulder. An inch or two lower, it would have pierced his _heart_.

After feeling immense _relief_ at the outcome, the _finale_ of his quest for reprisal, the man wasn't about to be slaughtered by a crazed woman, _opening_ him up.

Irony brought absinthian salt, drying his mouth, upon looking at the pincer.

It looked like a _scorpion's_ tail...

* * *

He severed the offending limb, throwing her off balance, Kara stood, grabbing the amulet before it hit the ground. The trinket had carmine waves emanating from it, perturbing her. She spoke _unknown_ words, ancient tongue, language since _abandoned_. Virulent energy died down, replaced with vibrations, rumbling through her chest.

"Er," worry flitted, "I'd move _away_ from this. The energy is immense, but Shinnok isn't yet summoned. Again, we _need_ Raiden. So long as Kotal doesn't attempt to take it, we _should_ be fine."

Johnny defeated revenent Smoke, finding Kara's eyes. He waved his arms apologetically. Kara shrugged, _partially_ affected by the sight (time had _lessened_ that, what the man had done was in the _past_.) Holding up the amulet, the actor shrank back, red teeming, streaming down her arm, highlighting _veins_. She dropped it in panic, purple at the fore, telekinetic abilities forming to protect her.

D'Vorah, laying _ignored_ on the ground had woken up, hands clutching the cursed object. Kara's form lit up, lilac shield all around.

"Get behind me, everyone! Run, _run_ "!

Sprinting towards the barracks, all but _one_ found safety.

Johnny had been _caught_ , lance of scarlet wrapping around his ankle, moving further _up_ his leg...

 _"Him"?_

D'Vorah pointed.

 **Him. He prevented my return to glory. He won't make that mistake again. Take him.**

Shinnok's voice resonated in D'Vorah's ear, shattering blast of malignant energy hitting the fleeing kombatant's, flooring then, knocking them unconscious _immediately_.

All fell silent, sonorous blackness all-encompassing, engulfing senses. There wasn't _anything_ anyone could do.

* * *

Kara phased in and out, blood thrumming in her ears, the ground beneath her _coated_ in it, view cloudy, hazy, iron in her nostrils _confirming_ injury. Letting herself go was _harder_ than she anticipated, slipping into darkness, seemly pulling itself away, via invisible strings had her _sprinting_ , _wishing_ to fall asleep, for all of this to be a tenebrous _dream_.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

"Where? Where is", Cassie inquired, exasperated at seeing _everyone_ but her Father, "...shit"!

Cassie sprang towards her Mother's still form like a lamb being chased by a _wolf_. Jin scanned the kamp, before running to Kenshi's aid. Takeda ran to his leader, choosing _him_ over his own flesh and blood. Kara was up, having healed the somewhat minor wounds on her friend's bodies, leaving them to rest, an uneasy sleep. She was restless, realised Johnny was gone, realising that _he_ had kicked the chaos God's ass, handing him it smugly, over twenty years prior, smirk plastered on his features as he did so.

Shinnok, despite this, was far _superior_ in terms of sheer volume of power than the actor. He stood _zero_ chance of preventing the God from using his body as a _conduit_ to take over Earthrealm, _dominate_ entirely. _All_ would fall, were he to _succeed_.

* * *

"Dad? _Where's_ my Dad? What happened"?

Cassie pulled at her hair, knuckles white, face just as pallor. Kara replied, as softly as she could.

Not _reassuringly_ , she couldn't do that _without_ knowing the truth, She'd rather tell the Sergeant the _truth_ than placate her with _potential_ lies...

"He was taken by the corporeal form of Shinnok. I couldn't _see_ him, but felt a _terrible_ presence, one, that pulled at the very fabric of my being, latching onto me like binds. Choking, my mind was all over the place, scattered jigsaw pieces. Think Kara, _think_." She paced. "Where would D'Vorah go? She needs an _immense_ source of power, to be able to perform the summoning, _possession_."

All at once, the answer _bloomed_ , springing stems out from both the woman and the man propped up behind her's mouths...

 _"The Sky Temple."_

"The Sky Temple. I was taken to a similar chamber long ago. Quan called it the 'Soul Temple', the soul well was located there."

Kara blanched, _sarcasm_ coming out in waves.

"Clever. Wasn't he _clever_ "? Smacking her forehead, she swore. "Oh shi...". Remembering who she stood by, the General growled. "Cassie? Over here! _Everyone_ will be okay. They need to rest, recuperate, and I need to speak with you."

She hauled Hanzo up, looking at the young blond sprinting towards her.

* * *

 _"Auntie Kara!"_

Despite the situation, Kara laughed.

"Cass," she warned mockingly, "what did I say about calling me _that_? Makes me sound antiquated."

The blond couldn't get her head around that _word_...

Kara snorted, sounding the _least_ bit feminine. In front of the _stoic_ Hanzo Hasashi...

And she didn't even _flinch_ , despite _knowing_ his eyes would be on her for that _ungodly_ uttering...

* * *

"It means _old,_ not quite ancient, _yet_." Hazels were directed at Cassie, but her words? "Adults using big words, Cass, adults using big words." In all seriousness, she faced the young woman, offering sympathy, genuine distress in her features. "I'll do _all_ I can to get your Father back, okay? He's like a _brother_ to me, except when he _flexes_ ", she cringed, "can't _stand_ that. Its like 'hey girl, look at the _width_ of my arms, and the veins about to _pop_ '. Uh, no, idiot. Its _unattractive_ , looks like if I touched them, they'd _burst._ "

Was Hanzo even there anymore, among _girlish_ whispering? He considered walking away, until Cassie looked at her Mother. He rubbed the back of his head, Kara _squinting_ at him afterwards.

"That'll _sting_ ", she gestured to the hole just below his shoulder, "try not to rotate it, or flex". If she grimaced any longer, she swore she'd end up with _wrinkles_...

"Sonya? I, had _something_ to do with that. I meant her _no_ harm, Cassandra."

Whilst agitated, the popping of her gum shattering uncomfortable silence, the Sergeant _shrugged_.

"She got in your way, right? Yeah, I saw the _head_. Disembodied as fuck. Like, you can _see_ his spinal column and airways. Its pretty _grim_. Remind me _not_ to get in your way, yeesh."

Kara winked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm in-between the two of you." That didn't do much. "Making you feel _any_ better"?

"Not really. I feel like my heart's gonna come out of my throat. Never felt so _sick_ in all my life, and I've been nauseous from getting shot _multiple_ times..."

 _Both_ adults frowned.

"Shot? And you're what, _eighteen"_? The leader of the Shirai Ryu found himself mortified, confounded. "War zone? I heard something of Afghanistan. Who sends their child into _war_ "?

"She _isn't_ a child."

" _Not_ a child," the younger female bowed, feigning respect (her _face_ gave it away), "Master. Eighteen is an _adult_. Might not act like it _all_ the time, but it _lightens_ the load a bit, you know"?

Kara backed her.

"It _does_. Makes things seem less severe. It helps a ton, Cass, you _help_ a ton. Don't worry about _grumpy_ back there. He's the _antiquated_ one here..."

With that little 'ditty', the ladies laughed, walking off together, an arm over each other's shoulder.

* * *

"Sorry for flinching. A General _doesn't_ do that. They _lead_ , not stand there like an idiot, wide eyed." She grumbled. "Couldn't even _bolt_..."

Sunset found Kara in the medical tent washing her hands, preparing warm water, grabbing a bag of cotton wool balls, for Hanzo, to clean his wound. She placed the items on a table beside his cot.

"Everyone else had scratches and bruises. As your wound is open, it'll need _cleaning_. Just need to find the antiseptic, before I seal it. Give me a sec."

She returned to the shelves, fingers perusing bottles, nails occasionally clinking as she grazed glass.

"Why are you apologising for a _natural_ reaction? I did the same, I _hide_ it better, is all."

Kara tch'ed, hearing the man hiss in reply, whether from being sore or annoyed, she wasn't sure.

"Nah. Men are only allowed to feel two things. Anger and loss, when their favourite team loses. Couldn't give a _toss_ for sports...anyway. You become a _woman_ if you feel anything considered 'less' than _manly_. Anything upsetting, stressful, painful, only women get to express emotion _there_. Gods, I wanted to cry _harder_ than I did, bawl my _fucking_ eyes out and curl on up, fetal position. I don't care if you think me a _fool_. All I care about is my job, my _role_. As long as I am _able_ to act, I _will_."

She found the bottle, taking deep breaths, lest she start crying _again_. Picking it up, she turned, handing it to the leader.

"Fools are fools because they _refuse_ to understand what is going on. They _keep_ themselves in the dark, for _fear_ to find the light, as, more often than not, it _proves_ them wrong. Not many like being proven _wrong_."

Kara nodded. "True true. You had that light _thrust_ upon you, at your most _vulnerable_." Her tone fell poignant. "Can't imagine how that _felt_."

Answering that came as easily as free-flowing water, nothing there to prevent its _trickling_...

"I would rather be _temporarily_ blinded by the light, then _permanently_ in darkness."

"Scholarly," Kara remarked into a corner shadow, her face hidden with a simpering mouth, " _wise_. Who needs sages"?

"I see you'd rather peer into _shadow_."

"What if it _comforts_ me somewhat"? Kara shot back. "If I stay there, I can _hide_. I don't want to drown in the ink, but I do wish for it to cover me, _mask_ me. If its to be my _shield_ , my comfort blanket, than so _be_ it. I know I am nowhere _near_ your calibre. I am not _meant_ to lead. I am meant to stay back, in the sidelines, do what I can, but, ultimately, stay _out_ of the main fight. Onslaughts frighten me, I have to act, act _quickly_. If I get it wrong, people _will_ die, all because of me, _misjudging_ in the fray."

"I _disagree_." Hanzo sounding like Kenshi brought the light _back_ to Kara's face, dim lamp above them highlighting white teeth, _soft_ edges of lips around them. "You led _my_ men, despite my 'calibre' differing to yours. I may be louder, harsher at times. That is because I know what my men _can_ do. I see their strengths, past their limits, have them push as _far_ as they can, bringing themselves _up_ , striving for _more_. You add ground, bold kindness, _optimism_ , _civility_ , humour I do not _particularly_ agree with..."

"You mean you _don't_ understand"? Cheekiness won out, smugness _dimming_ the bulb's effectiveness. "Eh. It's alright. I _know_ I talk like a guy. I should float around, all _ethereal_ , as light as a feather, my mouth only letting out the most delicate, _waif_ -like noises. _Fuck that_ "!

Hanzo's face _dropping_ brought forth snorts.

"Chill. Could build a wall on-top, with how _set_ that jaw is." She giggled. "Anyway. Think on it _this_ way. Would Kenshi have left his son, his _only_ child with you, had he not _trusted_ you would take care of him? You can't be all _that_ bad. Makes me think you _aren't_ all that bad, actually..."

"Neither are _you_ , you just _choose_ to see it that way."

"So do _you_. We have in common want to run, but having to stay, our duties _dictate_ that. Its troubling, but its the way it _has_ to be, until we find replacements."

"I cannot put that burden upon Takeda. He has his _own_ life".

" _And_ Jacqui. Smitten, he is. Its _almost_ sweet. Not as sweet as _bourbon_ would be, right about now..." Trailing off, she grabbed the trolley. "Done with these?" The man nodded. Kara wheeled it off, grabbing a chair on the way back. "Mind if I sit here"?

If she didn't know any better, Kara swore she saw Hanzo _roll_ his eyes...

"I am _not_ a cornered animal, Kara."

"You used my _name!_ Damn! I feel _honoured_ "!

Eye roll, number two was _priceless_.

"You are not. However, with what has happened, I thought it wise not to do as I wish, and to _ask_ , instead. Rather have someone's _consent_ than just assume. Its only right."

To that, the man nodded.

"Glad you _agree_. Right," the cut was _below_ the fabric of his robes, "you'll have to slide that down your arm, it needs to be stitched properly, so to speak."

He did so, the woman feeling suddenly overcome with, doubt?

 _Doubt? Yeah._ Doubt, _that's_ what it was. _Anyone would think I'd just asked the man to strip or something..._

She laughed, _awkwardly,_ masking it as a _cough_.

She got _away_ with it, right?

She dare not look, not a _peek_.

 _Just do the job and leave._

Simple.

Or, it would have been, were she not now in a _one-way_ staring contest, participating by looking at the man's arm, and _not_ him.

Never _him_...


	4. Semper Fi

Semper Fi

 _Three months later_

Johnny finally had the 'all clear' after sustaining significant damage to both his physical and mental state. Not to mention grubs, _burrowing_ into the skin of his face, teeth gnashing, festering pus-filled things, itching to get into him and _pupate_. The mere though had his head spinning.

Not helping that was _alcohol_ , and the fact he'd chosen to host a sort of 'party', at the kamp, before it was disbanded, threats neutralised meaning it was no longer a necessity. Kara was there, her ex Stephen, his wife, Lin, Sonya, Kenshi, and, _surprisingly_ the two clan leaders, the two deciding to let bygone be bygones.

Unfortunately for Kuai, Kara had gotten a _head_ start, tipsy syllables and _lazy_ head tilts big giveaways. Her choice of syllables, at first had her leader's eyes widening. However, after a while, he let her speak. She looked _healthier_ than ever, happier. It was rare for her to 'dress up', which she had tonight. Newly cut short hair, black jumpsuit with lace sleeves, black heeled boots and silver accessories. Her usual makeup style apparent, more on the Gothic doll side tonight made her face slimmer, _brighter._

If anything, he _knew_ she felt great. She _looked_ it. He was pleased for her, the woman's recent actions _cementing_ his decision to make her his second-in-command.

* * *

Inevitably, conversation turned to _Cassie_ , her subsequent kicking of Shinnok's hide, saving both her Father and Raiden's lives, along with Earthrealm. Sonya, though she tried to hide it was red cheeked, beaming smile _itching_ to widen her mouth. _Immensely_ proud of her daughter, she held hope's flame in her heart that perhaps, the Sergeant was growing up, more like _her_ than she first thought...

"Raiden and Kotal's talks were _civil_ , due to Kara and Cassie, dealing with Shinnok. It _cemented_ in the Emperor's mind that we meant Outworld no harm. That, in preventing Shinnok's rebirth, we in turn, _protected_ Outworld and its citizens. He is _forever_ grateful."

Kara waved off the blond.

"Eh, it was _all_ Cassie. She was _phenomenal_. All I did was retrieve the revenents souls, and assisted Raiden in purifying the jinsei. I spoke with Kotal, as an emissary of Earthrealm and the Lin Kuei. Cass represented the SF, Takeda the Shirai Ryu, Raiden the White Lotus and the Heavens, and Jin the Shaolin. All of us, as a collective provided _more_ than enough proof Earthrealm _can_ be trusted. The Reiko Accords were thrown out, in favour of a treaty, a _decree_. One of peace, unity, _solidarity_ , hope and building bridges towards our future. His 'bloodhound', as I call him," she simulated shooting herself in the head, "was _none_ too pleased, seeing all of it was charade. A _'public display of unity, but a private quarrel, with no end in sight'_ whatever the fuck _that_ means. I mean, I _know_ what it means, but he's just an _ass._ Cassie _groin_ punched him. That was, rather _amusing_. Unsurprising too, considering she is _your_ daughter, Johnny."

Waggling her eyebrows, _all_ males around her visibly shrunk back, _disturbed_ with that little addition.

"You find men getting _seriously_ injured _amusing_? Kara, so _cynical_..."

Stephen joked, Kara winking at him.

"Only men I _don't_ like. You're okay, as is Johnny, of course, my Dad, leader, Kenshi, Takeda, Jin and, Master Hasashi."

She walked over to a table, bottles of amber liquor haphazardly strewn about. Grabbing spiced cocoa rum, she took a generous measure, clapping the actor on the back on her way back to her makeshift 'seat'.

* * *

He grinned, whistling at Kara. She waved him off, clinking her glass with him, before sitting on a crate, putting her feet up.

 _"Cheers"!_

Johnny hollered, Sonya _laughed_. That took everyone back, as she had only consumed _one_ drink over the half an hour she'd been there. It was _obvious_ the two were back together, and the blond felt she could _breathe_ , let down her hair. Drop General, at least for _tonight_.

"You look _gorgeous_ , by the way."

Kara cracked a grin.

" _Someone_ noticed? I'm _trying_. Padded bra means I am trying. Still _got_ it"! She dusted off her shoulders, tone causing ripples of merriment. "Thank you. Invite said party, so I bothered. I have makeup to use up, before it gets all, _crusty_."

"Something tells me you _aren't_ just talking about the makeup..."

Her mouth dropped, smile plummeting.

"I have _some_ morals, Johnny. Gods, that would be _nasty_." She looked down at her chest. "I know this is coming from the woman with cleavage on show. To be honest, I wanted to see if they _still_ looked decent. _Maybe?_ Old lady cleavage _attractive,_ guys"?

A _collective_ 'tch' resonated, causing her to catch on to another drift.

"Wait." Lin's surprised tone rung out. " _None_ of the guys here are single, but you're _trying_ "?

Her husband shook his head, wondering if he should call their babysitter, get out of a potentially _bad_ conservation, path _meandering_ somewhere the recipient of said question may not wish to wander down.

* * *

To his _astonishment_ , Kara answered, _firm_ but fair, voice bold.

"It isn't for _anyone_ else. I wanted to look and feel _presentable_ , give myself a _confidence_ boost. Too old for that 'dating' _nonsense_. Not twenty anymore." An exaggerated sigh billowed from her mouth, plume of smoke leaving nostrils. "Too _old_ for messing around. 'Sides, I reckon I'm _dead_ in that department. Its been an _age_ since I tried. Not sure my body would _react_ the way it _should_."

"Wait," Johnny put down his glass, "how long _HAS_ it been"?

His raised eyebrows had the woman make a face.

"If you have to _think_ about it, its been _wayyy_ too long..."

Kara's ex chimed, trying to placate his fellow man.

"Kara isn't the dating type. Something that attracted me was the fact that she held much _respect_ for herself, her body. Not just anyone _gets_ 'it', they have to work, not _assume_."

Kara's face lightened its severity.

"Yeah. I _used_ to think it was stubbornness, keeping me from having _fun_. I soon realised that the dating world _isn't_ fun. Met some decent guys, some not so much. I don't ask for much. Someone who has heard of soap _and_ water is a good start. Once, I had wafts of _nauseating_ body odour. I knew it wasn't me, I had a shower, used deodorant _and_ perfume. I tried to _convince_ myself it wasn't my date, but it was. I couldn't do it, I felt _ill_. I get that life is _hectic_ , you may not have time to get washed, but at _least_ use a wet cloth under your arms. Another wanted to know my _sizes_ , wondering if, after looking me over, _all_ of me was small. He was average build, so I asked if _any_ of him was big, since he was rather average. Funnily enough, he _didn't_ like that..."

Stephen _coughed_ , spluttering rum. Lin hit his back a few times.

"Jesus. You _know_ how to pick 'em, huh..."

Impishness bounced over Kara, her body flounce.

"Hey! I dated _you_ at one point. What you _tryna_ say? Oh," she smirked, "I have _several_ date stories. _Buckle_ up, guys..."

* * *

After a good half hour, Kara _abruptly_ stopped speaking of personal matters.

"I realise _whom_ I'm speaking in front of." Looking to her leader, then Hanzo, her eyes found Sonya's. " _Shoot_ me now, _please_ "?

The blond scoffed, waving a hand. For once, she _wasn't_ wearing her tactical gear. Instead, she wore a grey, long-sleeved shirt, dark-wash denim jeans and brown ankle boots. Johnny wrapped his arm around her, spouting endearments _loud_ and clear.

" _Nothing_ wrong with talkin' about that. We're all _adults_. Besides, you're far too _modest_." Johnny located the Shirai Ryu leader's eyes. " _Kara's_ the one who found your body, purified your soul."

The woman shrank back, frantically getting out what she felt necessary.

"I didn't _find_ it, per-say. I _located_ it. Didn't _see_ anything. Raiden and Fujin were the ones who took you out of that place. _Covered_ you up, before I used the Jinsei to purify your soul."

Sub-Zero _hadn't_ known that, the woman keeping quiet about it. He understood, that would garner her _attention_ she would not want.

Hanzo fell quieter than _ever_ before, gazing intently at the floor as waves of emotion hit him square in the chest.

"I didn't want _recognition_ , 'fame'. I did what I felt was _right_ , that's all."

The woman offered an _olive_ branch tentatively, knowing the man could burn it, shrivel her offering, _prune_ the fruit and the pads of her _fingers_...

* * *

His head shooting up had her drawing back.

"That's _all_? You saved my _life_. My fate was determined, _decided_ by you."

"It was the _right_ thing to do. Yeah, _I_ made the decision to give you back your soul. Glad to see it _was_ the correct one. It wasn't made lightly, I _assure_ you."

That _floored_ the man, pride _disliking_ that he hadn't made the decision himself, but acceptance steamrolled its way in, _stamping_ out stubbornness, in favour of humble, _gracious_ acceptance.

In a _split_ second, he could have found _true_ death, what he'd craved for over half his life, but, he was restored, finding peace _within_ himself, fitting back into entirely _new_ surroundings, slotting in nicely.

That was _huge_ , the weight potentially catastrophic, had the woman before him not known _how_ to bear it.

She bore _him_ , his problems, his issues for _twenty_ years, knowing full well he may _despise_ her, weight of his will knocking her and _kicking_ her while down.

And, he surprised himself, for he felt _immense_ gratitude.

* * *

"I cannot quite believe that I placed my burdens upon you, without warrant, without cause. I issued you with _misery_."

"Not quite." Kara held up her hands. "I didn't see _anything_ personal, just want to clarify, but I did see some clan life. I believe I saw your _wife_ , though that is a conversation for _another_ time."

Lead weight firmly plopped itself in the leader's stomach. It _refused_ to budge, angle of his body or not. Swallowing discomfort, sliding down far _easier_ with vice, he nodded.

"Mainly saw the _cell_ you were kept in. Its four walls, the same, over and over, runes speaking of immolation of the flesh, desecration of the soul, violating the body, tormenting the mind..."

"You could _read_ those"?

"Yes. Raiden's incantations were written in similar dialect, phonetics _almost_ one and the same. I didn't _see_ the cell in person, though I _was_ pulled down the hallway it was off. Bricks were missing, bars rusted. A plinth lay in ruin in the room, runes etched out, mere dust on the floor."

 _Gallant_ prose smacked Hanzo as ironic, matter-of-fact, washed down, again with _vice_.

"Quan no longer needed the chamber, after 'losing' me."

Kara sympathetically agreed.

"I need no _sympathies_ , Kara." The man snapped, Kara all but _snapping_ the branch, her grip on it tightening.

Any harder, and all would _hear_ the snap...

* * *

 _Shuffling_ feet drew her attention, as her friends made the decision to _leave_ , mood no longer jovial, atmosphere, having run a marathon was now on _fumes_ , those fumes emanating from an increasingly _sedate_ pyromancer...

Offering piteous eyes at the woman did little but _fan_ her flames, when they _should_ have been extinguished.

Flammable alcohol _wasn't_ the liquid to do that, fleeing friends knowing that all too well.

* * *

"Tell me what I _should_ say, then. If I can't offer sympathy, should I offer _apathy_? Pat you on the head, like you would a well-behaved _dog_ , because you _didn't_ lose your cool? Talking of suffering isn't what either of us wish to do, but it _happened_ , it was _real_ , and we are retreating into shadows again, instead of manning the fuck up and _talking_ about it. I get it"! Kara stood, waving her arms. "I spent two weeks in that shit hole, you spent _decades_. I can't grasp how much _agony_ that would cause..."

"Dredging up the past is _not_ what ails me. It ails _you_."

 ** _"Really?_** _Denial_ stage, huh"? Rolling hazels, she sucked in a breath. "Did you ever step back, _let_ yourself grieve? For your past, the people you _knew_? Cause I have. It was _painful_ at first, as I knew it would be, but I had _enough_ of feeling sorry for myself. I _learned_ to grieve, then move on. Its the 'moving on' part that you seem _unable_ to do. You aren't an _idiot_. You know what you _must_ do, but you refrain. You hold back, when you ought to _open_ the floodgates, There's only so much pressure one can take, before the dam _bursts_ , _everything_ spills out, _without_ direction, without _mercy_. _My_ past is my own, but I would _share_ it with you, if it would _help_ your plight."

 _Shock_ jolted Hanzo's stomach, lurching it. Sharing something personal wasn't for him, and with a woman, who _wasn't_ his wife?

He blurted out. "Sharing memories is _personal_ , very much so. How can you be so _lax_ with the suggestion?"

Defending herself was flipping the hourglass, sand gathering in her hand as _proverbial_ weapon.

"Lax? No. _Free_. I am free with it. I _let_ myself suffer, wallow in pity. In doing so, I found myself, whom I was _meant_ to be. The past shaped but did not _define_ me. I wouldn't let it. It wouldn't _dare_ try. You _only_ have your past to lean on. _No_ social life, and don't give me any of that", she squinted, "I don't mean parties and such. You _don't_ get out there, you stay in the _same_ four walls, reside in them on your _own_ discretion. _Four walls_ , Hanzo. Despite the hesitancy of your actions, you revert back to those _four_ walls. These may be in your _home_ , but caging yourself, caging a bird that desperately needs to spread its wings can only end _one_ way. The way out is _simple_ , you've laid out the pathway towards it _multiple_ times. I don't wish to remove the stones, I wish to give you the tools to _break_ them. Sever the chain, the link that binds you to self-hatred. That's all I _ask_."

Her reply was as _muted_ as the man could muster, ductile. He _needed_ her to be docent, and docent she _was_.

"It is an _anchor,_ something I lacked for quite some time. If its _all_ I know, I _grasp_ onto it, _clutch_ it to my chest."

"Like a _child_." Her voice was unoffensive, far from _babying_ him, she said it as an _assurance_ , not judgement. "Wearing it like a _blanket_ , a _second_ -skin. And you say _I_ wish to remain in darkness."

Light teasing garnered _earnest_ smiles from the man, Kara's temperament shifting from agitated to _amiable,_ the man's features not quite their angular harshness, sunset hues _smoothing_ , polishing brown eyes until _bronze_.

If anything else needed to be said in that moment, _neither_ chose to speak.

* * *

" _How_ would you extract the gem"?

Looking at him like he had _three_ heads, a bewildered Kara entertained Hanzo, _inordinately_ so.

"That's...huge. You'd give me your _trust_ "?

"You've _had_ it since we met. My loyalties lie with Kuai, by extension you and the Lin Kuei."

 _Blown_ away by that, Kara let out the most _genuine_ smile she'd given in _months_.

"That, that means a lot. Thank you."

Gesturing for his hand, palm up, mauve threads of energy sprouted forth from her fingertips.

"Your _mind_ has to be willing too, Hanzo. If it is, your abilities will _respond_ to mine."

A word sprung to mind, as flames licked his hand.

This felt _intimate_. It _was_ intimate.

In _his_ mindset, it was. Looking at Kara, it appeared little more than _business as usual_.

"Hmm"? Her voice startled him. " _What_ "? Flickering heat was in her eyes, crackling fire cradled in her hand as she formed it into a gem. She handed him an Amber, lightest honey, darker molten liquid veins snaking throughout.

Hanzo coughed, clearing his throat. He felt as if he'd swallowed the sticky, _sickly_ treat. Could he have been any less obvious in _staring_ at her?

* * *

Wasn't that the _second_ time he'd done that, whilst she focused on assisting him in his _constant_ search for peace? Something to hold on to? He held the crystal in his hand, it was a _part_ of him, part of him that, _again_ had been saved by the woman beside him. How could she merely _sit_ in respectful silence, when Johnny had blurted out _her_ truth, one she _kept_ from him?

Why did she keep that from him? Did it _need_ to be secret? _What_ needed hiding from him? Squirrelling away information vital, to him lacked _any_ validity. He grew to learn Kara _wasn't_ an attention seeker. She used her powers for the _good_ of others, seeking only their _best_ interests, in place of a reward.

What could he even _offer_ her? Other than keeping his _promise_ to form an alliance with the Lin Kuei, Hanzo decided he'd have to think on it.

* * *

"If you want to give it to me, its _your_ call."

"You look _different_ , is all."

Hazels widened, mouth slanting with uncertainty.

"Shall I take that as a compliment, or I as I don't look as _short_ as I usually do"?

Kara was beginning to get used to the eye rolling, finding it rather _charming_ , if not cheeky.

" _Different_ , no more, no less to say."

"Ah! I get it now. Its _my_ call how I take that, right"?

Feeling frustration nip at him, Hanzo agreed for the _sake_ of agreeing.

Kara knew he was, calling his bluff with a _look_ , one he hadn't seen had since his Grandmother caught him _stealing_ sugar from the jar in her kitchen cupboard. He was eight then, the look sending him scurrying off, only to find himself _bumping_ into his Father's legs, _guilt_ smeared across his small face, along _with_ sugar.

Even at _forty-six_ , that look, one Kara oh-so masterfully, _unknowingly_ (further riling and worrying the man) delivered shot needle thin spikes of ice through his veins...

* * *

"Is it really so bad to _want_ a compliment? Not asking for the world, or for men to line up, _praise_ me as if I were important."

And she called _him_ 'self-deprecating'.

He _was_ , though clearly, she was too.

* * *

Pulling himself from solipsism, Hanzo opened his hand, placing the Amber in Kara's palm. She nodded, the leader waiting for her to retrieve her pouch, securing precious gem within.

When she didn't, he raised a brow.

"You'll get _wrinkles,_ antiquated man."

Recalling she could now _hear_ his thoughts, Hanzo felt like turning on his heel, walking towards a nearby wall and hitting his head upon it, until he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I _can't_ take out the pouch. Its in my _cleavage_. Bras have _more_ than one use. Turn around."

 _Didn't_ have to ask him. Hanzo had _already_ turned as soon as he heard the word 'cleavage.'

* * *

Locating her phone, Kara grabbed it and her keys, yawning after doing so.

"Take care, alright"?

She turned, hand roaming through her hair, a sign she was _nervous_. The leader may not have been an expert in reading women, but that movement looked to be _universal_.

"I would advise you let yourself _grieve._ The _veining_ in the gem? Its _darker_. Darker means negativity, something in you that has its roots _deep_. It wouldn't be there, _set_ in stone otherwise."

Holding her hands up, she bowed.

"I only _advise_ , I do not order. Ordering is _rude_ , advising isn't. Thank you for the gem, its a kind gesture. Shows your _inner_ character. The Amber itself is light, light, well, you get the _point_."

Rubbing her head, friendly hand extension followed.

"Going to go home. My lesson in the Jinsei Chamber begins at dawn, and its _one_ in the morning, so..."

"Lesson"?

Nodding, excitement popped up, whole face lighting up.

"Yeah. My Mother is giving me some of her power, so I become stronger. I may be a Demi-Goddess, but my power is nowhere _near_ half hers. So, as she mainly resides with my Father now, she and Raiden made the decision to let me take on most, if not _all_ of her duties, across _all_ realms."

Moonlight found itself in the General's pupils, brightening, highlighting pale hints of skin.

"A _noble_ deed. I underestimated you. For that, I apologise, _sincerely_."

"Nice to know it _isn't_ insincere..."

She made the _first_ move, hands at her core, one a fist, the other on-top.

"Need a portal"?

Hanzo was out of it, looking at the sky. He blinked, seeing it swimming, _scarlet_ ripples on otherwise serene seas. He wobbled, reflex hands behind him. Kara felt the Amber pulse, setting her on edge. Turning, her _own_ reflex guided her towards the man, moving the crate she sat on earlier just under his ass, so he'd 'sit' on it.

More specifically, _fall_ onto it.

He did the latter, the woman biting her lip, thwarting want to laugh.

* * *

Seeing something moving toward him, Hanzo blinked again, vision returning to normal, with a somewhat _arrogant_ woman standing in his periphery.

"Always freaks people out when I do that. Been called a _witch_ , among other things." Recalling insults no longer hurt her. They made her chuckle. "Told ya. If I can be useful, I _will_ be. It'll soon be my _title_. May as start as soon as possible."

She'd placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder, steadying him.

"How _many_ did you have"? Palpable giggling was palpable, in the silence of the space..."Oh no, mister. That bottle is staying over _there_."

Glaring at her, then her hand, Kara, upon realising she _whom_ she had her hand on retracted it, sheepishness crawling across her face, _painfully_ slowly.

His huff threatened to bubble up more chuckles.

 _Completely, utterly and indubitably a man, right there..._

 ** _I heard that._**

Jumping a mile, the woman thought her heart would burst through her chest, it beat so rapidly.

" _Shit!_ Really? See, this is why I _shouldn't_ drink"! Smacking her forehead, she grimaced. "Slower _reaction_ times."

"I didn't hear _anything._ However, now I _know_ you said something detrimental, I shall resume smirking."

She _could_ have slapped him.

She could have stomped her _feet_.

She chose to squint, eyes _slits_ , folding her arms impetuously.

* * *

"Okay." White flag a _napkin_ , she waved it. "Well played. Haven't had nearly as much as I thought. Come to think of it, I smell like I've slammed my face into a _bar_. I don't drink _that_ often, my honour is _fairly_ well preserved, right"?

She made a gesture Hanzo did not know, until she informed him.

"Scouts honour"?

"Why are you _defending_ your actions? You've done _nothing_ to worry me. Kuai clearly _respects_ you, your intellect, your ability to lead. You are yourself now. This is you _without_ title."

Kara nodded earnestly.

"Letting my hair down. Suggestion? Reckon you'd look better with it down. Swishing in the _breeze_..."

Incredulous brown eyes widened.

"How _many_ have you had"?

She had to think on _that_ too...

 _If you have to think..._

"Its been too many..." the pair said together, Kara _purposefully_ toning down her laughter to hear Hanzo laughing. Hearing that cadence had her feeling snug, like she'd worn her thermals, or was tucked under the plush duvet at home.

* * *

Unable to describe it further, she kept jovial, trifle gleeful.

"Feels _better_ than moping, right? Much better than frowning. Oh! Do let me know if Takeda needs any mental training. I know he's worked with his Dad, but I am _not_ his Dad. Significantly _sneakier_. He's used to people teleporting behind him, scaring the ever living crap out of him, since, being around you. It _isn't_ only the Lin Kuei with peering, looming, _curious_ eyes that use, honed that ability, after all."

Hanzo let a smile work its way onto his mouth, twisting moustache with the upturn of facial muscles.

Kuai really _was_ her mentor. The man practically did the speaking _for_ her, given the chance.

He'd much prefer to hear _Kara_ than Kuai.

 ** _Wait._**

He _did_ wait, waited for his mind to _alter_ that thought.

It _didn't_. He did, indeed _prefer_ Kara to Kuai.

If anyone heard that, they wouldn't _let_ him live it down...

Kara _may_ have heard it. If she had, she didn't show, let him know. He found he did _not_ mind if she had.


	5. Faith Everlasting

Faith Everlasting

Lilac energy swirled, twisting vines around Kara's arms, weaving around her body, cage protecting both her and the civilians cowering behind her. Branches constricted anything they touched, keeping enemies at bay. Tarkatan hoards were spotted in Outworld and on its plains. Baraka was head of the assault, the murdering of Mileena and D'Vorah _paramount_ in his decision to attack. He _believed_ Kotal was down and out, his armies drained of both men and resources...

How _wrong_ he was, for Earthrealm, its clans and factions had joined in the battle, bringing _hundreds_ collectively, effectively wipe his race out. Extinction, on _mass_ scale.

Kara's voice commanding the bloodied, bruised and battered brutes to flee rang heavy bells in their ears, ringing tinnitus. Spectrum purple, brilliant mauve swept up, clearing away any delinquents, their plans _foiled_ before they even began.

After dispatching six Tarkatan, Hanzo wiped his brow, as a little girl sprinted by him. Running into flurry of blades, hellfire sprung from his fists, until he heard Kara's voice in his head, her tone calm, but carrying _admonishing_ within.

 _Let me, please? Decorum and all. That, and if you miss, the kid will be fried jerky to those guys._

Sub-Zero ran up to the older male, stopping to catch his breath. The two watched Kara battle, sweeping the child behind her, shielding her with telekinetic energy.

* * *

After her transformation into a Goddess, she had grown into her role quickly, people drawn to her through word of mouth. Her role was shepherd to the dead, healer of the sick, protector. She fulfilled those duties and _more_.

Hanzo found himself smiling, his fellow leader finding his eyes. In her Goddess attire, she looked almost _regal_. Her simple purple cheongsam swept the ground as she span, thick cobalt obi belt securing it around her waist, its golden trim reflecting rays. As did her thin chain, its stone amethyst cabochon, her golden bangles and accents in her braid glittering. He'd only ever seen her in the _dark_ , low light skimming features, embellishing only soft roundness. Slight features were revealed in the light of the midday sun, and when billowing fabric calmed, ceasing its flurry of activity with her movements.

 _Now_? Now he saw more definition, angled jaw, puffy cheeks, smooth, oval forehead. What looked to be a similar earth shade to his own eyes now revealed _green_ , akin to the foliage around the two the first time he met her.

"I see _why_ you chose her as your General. Her spirit _radiates_ positivity, hope. She gives people _hope_ , her everything becomes their _everything_."

Sub-Zero kept his face in check, as internally, he caught wind of _something_ in the man's words.

He did not reply, merely kept watch on his General, joy increasing each second of battle. Any wounds he had were ignored, sting _forgotten_. The cryomancer would be sure to inform Jakal that his daughter had grown into a _more_ than capable kombatant.

There was _fire_ in her eyes, _drive_ in her heart, _determination_ in her very being.

And he was _not_ the only one to notice this.

* * *

The fray dying down, the marketplace clear, the Shirai Ryu leader made his way towards the Lin Kuei General and the girl. One look at him made him pause, consider moving in the _opposite_ direction...

 _Sheath your sword, for Raiden's sake. The kid just saw bladed monsters attempting to murder her family and friends. Do you think you, charging over here, sword raised won't have any effect on her? Fuck's sake..._

Ninja Sword still in hand, the man frowned, mind taken from battle by _her._

Not wanting to sheath the blade, whilst Tarkatan _blood_ ran down it was the reason. Of course it was.

* * *

Kara palmed her face, confrontational side rearing its ugly head. Further spooking the child behind her wasn't in any way, shape _or_ form acceptable...

Sputters of _persimmon_ from the girl's hand grabbed the woman's attention, worry shifting to exalted _wonder_...

* * *

Turning, she crouched, movements minimal.

"Big, scary man frightening you, is he? Should _I_ be afraid"?

Hanzo, eyes finding the little one's watery, pearly blues, sheathed his sword, harsh edges on both face and weapon _disappearing_ on contact. He, too saw the _attempt_ at flames, one so _tiny_ being able summon that utterly betrayed, revealing the _Father_ in him was still well and truly _alive_...

* * *

Feigning fright, the woman squealed.

"Eeeek"?

The curled, auburn haired girl laughed, Kara laughing at herself. She picked her up, smiling warmly to reassure her.

"Not very _convincing_ , was it? He's alright. In fact, you two have something in _common_."

Seeing another side to Kara soothed adrenaline pumping heart. Hanzo elaborated, the girl's confused features tugging on heartstrings.

"Pyromancy. _That's_ what just happened. You have the same abilities as I. Its nothing to fear, it will not harm you. Its _part_ of you, completely _natural_. For one so young, that is a _new_ one on me. How old are you"?

Coughing, Kara 'corrected' him.

"What's her _name_ would be a good start. Deep breaths, little one, you'll be alright," she winked, "I _promise_."

The woman's snark earned her a head shake.

" _Uh oh_. I just got a head shake"!

Childlike tones soothed the girl, pupils ever smaller.

"Nèamh. I'm," holding up five fingers had the two adults cooing over her, both completely _enamoured_ , "five."

"That means sky, _heavenly_ , in Scottish Gaelic." The man before her's questioning frown lines went _partially_ ignored. "Archives. I spent much of my life in The Heaven's, training my mind in both literature and language long _before_ my abilities began to show. I was seven when they did, similar to you, little one." Kara placed Nèamh down, offering a hand. "Well then. It's lovely to meet you, Nèamh. My name is _Kara_."

Kneeling, Hanzo gestured for Kara to let him speak with the child. They exchanged _confusion_ in hand gestures, _trust_ in eyebrow raises, and agreement in _permission_.

* * *

'Dad mode' came out in _spades_ , Kara finding the man's words, his actions palpable. He cooed, simpered, _acquiesced_ to her calls for hugs and her bear, which Kara found on-top of a guard rail. He hadn't had much of a chance to be a Father...

No, that _wasn't_ right. He _had_ the chance. He did _not_ take it, choosing, instead, to try and please his _Father._ Work towards becoming a ninja, the warrior he felt he _should_ be. He spent all of a _week_ with Harumi and Satoshi before leaving for training in the foothills of the nearby mountain range.

His wife gave him her support, but he couldn't deny the _tears_ in the corner's of her eyes, _loss_ battling happiness, fight taking part on her usually serene, _graceful_ features.

Leaving her was the _worst_ thing he had ever done in his life. He couldn't blame youth, he was an _adult_ when Satoshi was born.

He left because he decided his Father was _more_ important than the woman, who _promised_ herself to him, for the _rest_ of their lives.

How _short_ they were. How pitifully, _dreadfully_ short.

Hanzo fell short _multiple_ times, not even bothering to pick up the pace enough to vault over the hurdles _he_ placed in front of him himself...

* * *

"We ought to find your family," Kara mused, assuming she had any, "or friends, acquaintances."

Pearly blues were cloudy, wiped by the sleeve of Nèamh's dress.

"Papa and Uncle."

"Picture them for me, please? I can _track_ them, using my mind's eye."

The girl toddler did, their faces manifesting in front of her made her eyes widen, jaw drop.

"Wow!"

"Its _nothing_. They are", she turned her head to the left, "in the hotel. About ten minutes away. Hanzo? Going to take the little one to her family. Could you go to the barns? There's a another group of citizens there. They ought to know it is _safe_. _Don't_ let them come out, its...an _unpleasant_ sight out here. See you."

* * *

Kara splashed her face with water, water fountain a Godsend, clearing the sweat, grime off her face, cooling her neck and chest. Without turning, she spoke to the man approaching her.

"You were really _kind_ with Nèamh. Inner parent coming out? Satoshi had an _excellent_ role model. She's going to be just _fine_ , by the way."

Inner sourness bubbled over.

"I hold _regret._ Not for my son, but for how _little_ I was there for him, for Harumi. I, _neglected_ them, in favour of _duty._ I _may_ have succeeded in becoming the next leader of the Shirai Ryu, but I failed in my duty as a _Father_ , a _husband._ They _deserved_ better."

The woman backtracked, rubbing her head.

"Sorry. That was callous _, insensitive._ I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It is also the _truth._ That is inconsequential detail, in comparison to how I _feel_. Failure _haunts_ me, an ever faithful shadow, the weight of the fiend on my back at _all_ times."

"Might look like, since I didn't have kids, that I _dislike_ them. I don't. They are wonderful, _most_ of the time. I would know, I babysat Cassie, Jacqui _and_ Takeda." Her face turned stern, eyes fixed on the ground as she recalled their childhoods. "Funnily enough, Cass was actually the most well _behaved_ of the bunch. _Never_ stepped out of line, grades were among the _highest_ in her class."

"Also," she continued, "in _your_ head, you think they deserved better. What _I_ see tells me differently. I doubt highly that you were _any_ different with your son as you were with Nèamh. You were _fab_ there, on her level, making her day that much _sunnier._ After what happened today, you _chose_ to help, when your past _could_ have overtaken you, made you run. I _bet_ you acted accordingly with Takeda. He speaks _fondly_ of you."

Kara offered tentative smile. In her current happy state, she wished to _continue_ the conversation, but knew it was a touchy one. Out of respect, she fell silent.

* * *

Leaving to find Kotal, to share the good news, she left her fellow alone. He wasn't quite alone. _Memories_ , terrible, harsh, splashes of _red_ , myriad of shades flooding his mind, spectrum vivid, surrounds hazing around him as he _fell_ to the floor, tears clogging ducts for too many years _erupting_ out of him.

He wouldn't cry _aloud._ That would be reserved for the _solitude_ of the fortress, the _safety_ of his room.

* * *

 _Sweating like a sinner in a church here. Urgh..._

Returning to the barrel, Kara dunked her hands into tepid water, splashing it on her face and neck. A few drips found their way onto her robes, but that was quickly forgotten, as she went to drink the fluid, hands cupped. She let it fall between her fingers, chastising herself. The water, whilst clear likely _wasn't_ for consumption.

Kotal had withdrawn his army, upon confirmation of victory. Extended his hand, solar blue flares emanating from it had Kara stunned, _shocked_ that the Emperor, the _God_ would give her, and, by extension, Earthrealm his trust _willingly_ had her head bow low, hands clasped under her chest, giving him _full_ honours. His energy combined with hers to create a Lapis Lazuli, its vitreous brilliance _captivating._ She thanked him _profusely,_ shortly after receiving Cassie's Citrine, Jacqui's Carnelian and Jin's Jade.

"I'mma need a _bigger_ bag..." rounded up cachinnation for a good, long while...

* * *

Seeing to injuries (most were scrapes, cuts from falling, whilst fleeing) took _less_ time than the woman anticipated, leaving her with her thoughts until Cassie's group returned. She'd then create the portal to take them to their respective homes. She _didn't_ have to wait for the Shirai Ryu leader, the man in the _furthermost_ corner from her, as _far_ away as he could possibly get.

 _Part_ of Kara felt offended, just a bit. She _had_ spoken of his past, _assumed_ things she shouldn't, but it wasn't in jest, _or_ mockery. Deciding she _didn't_ want children meant she didn't quite grasp the parental rope. Babysitting taught her somewhat of that. She learned that, whilst she found children charming, funny, and liked their _abstract_ minds and ideas, her body, more specifically, her _mind_ did not get that feeling. The want, the _urge_ to bring life into the world.

She _knew_ the world for what it was, saw it as _plain_ as day.

So did the man in the corner, roaming for Gods- _knows_ -what, his feet seemingly fascinating as he kept his gaze on them.

Yet, he _had_ a child. He must have felt the...she couldn't think of an _appropriate_ word for it. Other than asking him _why_ he wanted to _breed_ , she decided she'd much prefer _choking_ in the silence...

* * *

Humming, she caught sight of Cassie, arm-in-arm with Jacqui, the ladies sporting wide, toothy grins. Jin trudged along behind them, dragging bow staff in his stead.

 _You okay, Jin? You look a bit dour._

The monk, barely lifting his head shrugged.

 _Is there something you wish to tell me?_

He looked up, mouth stern, but eyes filled with _worry_.

 _ **You wouldn't judge?**_

 _Never! Well, unless you killed someone in cold blood. Probably have to tell someone then..._

Kara rubbed the back of her head, the monk's laughter prompting a smile.

"I have an _idea_ , but, _don't_ worry about it. I might be old, but I am _far_ from preachy, nor do I think _my_ 'younger days' were better. I think _everyone_ has the right to be their true, _authentic_ selves. Society can kiss my _saggy_ ass. I'll back you up if _anyone_ starts."

Her whispering went hugely appreciated. Though Cassie and his friends knew, _most_ people knew, Jin was hesitant to tell everyone, as not _all_ would accept it.

"If they don't accept you for _you_ , they don't deserve to be _in_ your life. I'm saying this, and you annoy the _Netherrealm_ outta me..."

Jacqui clapped the man on the back, the five making their way to the portal chamber.

Hanzo skulked behind, to Kara's awareness, seemingly _only_ hers, puffy eyed, red cheeked.

He did not speak, mind and mouth buttoned. He sewed the button on _himself_.

His gem though? When the woman got back home, she found it had _cracked_.

Thin, hairline, though a crack nonetheless.

* * *

 _If you need to talk, here's my address._

She relayed it off-by-heart.

 _If that's too personal, use the crystal maybe? Also, the park where we first met is open until ten. Its secluded, quite sombre actually, now that I come to think of it. I fully understand if you want to say no. Also, I hear several houses were destroyed during the battle. The building material was full of wood worm, rot. Its being gathered into a pile just beyond the town limits. It needs burning, in a controlled environment. I suggested you to the Emperor. Reigning everything in isn't healthy. Controlled destruction could be of some help. Up to you._

He didn't reply. Kara knew he'd _heard_ her, choosing not to chase matters.

There was little need to pursue _anything_. Remaining solemn was the _norm_ for the ninja. Again, it was up to _Kara_ how to take his reaction.

More so, his _lack_ of reaction.

* * *

 _In your own time._

 _ **My time was never my own.**_

 _Dropping_ her crystal, Kara heard a _ping_ as it bounced off the bathroom floor.

 _Well, I'm offering mine._

 ** _It still isn't my own._**

 _Well then. I could have gone with condescending, but that wouldn't be right. I don't have an answer for you. I don't have the correct answer, more like._

Instead of fretting, awaiting reply, she merely dragged her weary self to her own bathroom, prepare for bed, rare early night a _Godsend._


	6. The Price Of Freedom

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but the next one will, hopefully make up for that. :)**

The Price Of Freedom

"Good! Your guard is secure. Luck or cheating, I _couldn't_ get through it. Now for mental guard. Its far _harder_ than it appears."

"Yeah", Takeda mopped his brow, "when I met Ermac, I heard hundreds, possibly _thousands_ of voices, all _yearning_ to be heard. Felt like I had an _orchestra_ playing right by my ear. _Deafened_ me for a time, disorientated me."

Kara nodded.

" _Most_ people's minds cannot be heard, their thoughts _private_ , unless they give _express_ permission. However, telepaths can get through rather _easily_ , as no one thinks to guard their mind. You don't believe _anyone_ could ever hear you. Reciting your grocery list, remembering the time of your child's recital, recalling fond, or not so fond memories of youth. Why would anyone wish to hear _those_ "?

"We can _manipulate_ that, right? Twist them, to _think_ what _we_ want? Do _our_ bidding"?

Stomach descending into her bowel, Kara fought anxiety.

"Got it in _one_. That's what...," phrasing it carefully, _ire_ of the man leaning against a block of flats considered, "sorcerers can achieve, through certain _practises_ , Gods most _certainly_. They tap into the innermost thoughts, the _core_ , personal, things you _shouldn't_ utter aloud, _traumas_ and the like. Then, they _replay_ those, over and over, creating _fear_. Fear is _natural_ , base emotion. It can make us _flee_ , run faster, to _escape_ danger, or ready us when we _need_ to _fight_. However. The fear here is _unwavering_. It leaves the affected feeling isolated, desolate, they have _nothing_ to hold on to. They may as well let go of whatever _ties_ them to the world. Their links are often _ripped_ from them. Despite it being in mind in all but a _few_ cases," she sighed, braving ire, "it _wasn't_ , unfortunately in the case of your _Master_. Because of this? His mind is closed off, _secure_ behind steel bars, concrete _walls_."

Ire in _full_ force, Hanzo's mind flew open, hinges _barely_ holding on, force of the slam reverberating through _her_ mind.

 _Not in front of Takeda, now. I merely meant that you linger in the past. Your indiscretions fuel you, instead of your strides into the future. Ire, w_ _hen it should be inspire. You inspire the man before me, the hundreds under your leadership. They are the future. Your future, they are not, unless you allow it._

Takeda's nervous eyes found both sets of eyes, one compassionate, the other flitting, fretting about _how_ to act.

* * *

He felt uncomfortable to the point where his Master's uttering made him jump, his heart's heavy beat _aching_ his chest.

"It is fine. _Continue_."

The younger male bowed, accepting the answer easily. Kara did not, matter not brought up, purely through _deference_.

* * *

 _Use your sight to observe your surroundings. Make notes of changes. Try to block out environmental noises._

Kara vanished, whipped up in orchid energy. Tuning out as much background noise as he could; car horns, _alarms_ , children playing, adults _gossiping_ , feet rushing to _unknown_ destinations.

All fell _silent_ , as his mind's eye observed all around him. This sight _transcended_ physical height, easily topping smaller buildings, reaching the half way mark of high-rise buildings. He could see through the glass windows of shops, offices, receptions. He knew Kara _wouldn't_ intrude in those, as she had little need to reside in them, merely to 'trick' him.

 _Ignoring_ her, he saw _rainbows_ , colours brighter than usual, hues multi faceted, normally single shades. Then, gradually, he let audible stimuli make an appearance. One by one, sounds of everyday _life_ filled his ears, smells of street food, _donuts_ , hot dogs with _onions_ , _spices_ on the wind. _Cinnamon_ primary scent, his stomach rumbled, recalling it _was_ around dinner time.

Embracing the quiet felt _good_ , serenity amongst city's busyness welcome.

* * *

"I also meant observe _me_. Changes? I appeared _several_ times. It's _fine_ , considering its _me_ , but if that was an _opponent_ , than you would have been _attacked_."

 _Mirth_ filled the voice on his left, though warning came through _loud_ and clear. Snapping from vision, the young man shot forward, spinning, putting himself off balance. He would have fallen, were it not for his leader, appearing on his right, taking his arm. Something told the younger he _wasn't_ sore about his pupil's 'defeat'. If anything, the elder was _amused_ , trace humour glinting on _stone_ features. It was as if Kara had taken a chisel and chipper, chipping at the man's _mask_ , and he _let_ her...

* * *

"Um," the teen rubbed an arm, "what would it be like to _be_ controlled? I don't mean like _that_ , I mean in a _controlled_ environment."

Adults eyes sufficiently _widening_ , Takeda wished he could take that _back_...

"You'd _want_ me to do that? Purposefully _blind_ you? You know I _wouldn't_ hurt you, right"?

"Not being able to call _your_ mind your _own_ , as you do not truly know if it _is_ or not? I _wouldn't_ recommend it. However," Hanzo turned to face Kara, "if Takeda wishes it, I too, know you would _not_ take advantage, I will stand back. Remain on stand-by."

A sick feeling plopped itself in the General's gut, fully intending on propping itself up her _throat._

"Are you sure? _Really_ sure? I don't know if I can do that. You see, Quan Chi made me see my _worst_ fears. He repeated that, monotonous pattern something I wasn't able to _erase_."

Takeda nodded, _bravery_ in his stance, _brevity_ on his face.

 _"Yes."_

"Alright." She made her way into his mind, revealing the man's inner thoughts, his worries, troubles.

* * *

He feared losing _Jacqui_ , unsurprising to the woman.

He feared losing Kenshi _again_ , the two only recently reuniting, _reconciliation_ taking the place of misunderstanding.

All he saw was _darkness_ , blotting out surroundings, splotches of paint messily thrown about an ever _decreasing_ white canvas. The road beneath him turned to _sludge_ , noxious, covering his feet, creeping _up_ his legs, _consuming_ his body until his neck. _Paralysed_ , convulsing, with all the might he had left, Takeda _begged_ Kara to stop.

* * *

The General did, teary eyed. Fretting, she paced, head in hand. All but storming over, she crouched, single tear falling from her nose.

"Gods, that felt _wrong_. Despicable. I am so _sorry._ What on Earthrealm was I _thinking_? Please let me know if you feel off, _dizzy_ even. Couldn't _stand_ the idea of you being hurt be me, but it doesn't show until _later._ " Looking at his leader, she bravely faced him. "I'm _really_ sorry. If I _have_ done damage, feel free to have me become _better_ acquainted with the ground. Wouldn't _blame_ you."

Shaking off the images he knew were _false_ , Takeda shook his head.

"Telling me to put you down? _Why_ would I"?

Hanzo seconded that with a nod.

"I feel _fine_ , honestly. If I feel odd, I'll just take some Tylenol or something."

" _Well_ acquainted with that..." Her _jape_ went unnoticed. She coughed. "Promise me you'll let me know of _any_ changes. Sound like a doctor, but I'd rather know than think myself ill. Cause I _can_ do that. Learning not to. _Still_ a worrier, all the _same._ "

"Dad is like that. He _hides_ it well."

"I've found most _men_ do..." The woman smirked wryly. "It isn't in man's nature to _feel,_ after all. I hope that view changes, it causes guys to suffer in _silence_ and misery. Surely that's _wrong_ "? She helped the man up. "Want a crystal"?

"To speak to me"?

"Yes. I can speak with my mind, though I cannot traverse realms. _Huge_ headache if I try. Felt like my head was going to _explode_. I don't take painkillers unless I feel like I am, well, _leaving_ the world of the living. Here."

The pair held hands, the creation process simpler, with his abilities matching hers.

* * *

Withdrawing, Takeda held an Amethyst, Kara Silver shard.

" _Silver_ , huh? Kenshi is Celestite, composed of metal. Seems the two of you have the element _Metal_ in your bloodline. And I don't mean _iron_..."

That 'witty ditty' died faster than flies, hitting an electrified _lamp_.

"Thank you. I'll just put this in my bag."

The male's brow raised, mouth taking on amused quirk.

" _Still_ haven't got a bigger one"?

"Hey"! Kara rolled her eyes sardonically. "Its _hard_ to find cloth pouches these days. Tough to come up with the material for them. Tried hessian, too thick, _scratchy_ too. If I am harbouring _souls_ , no matter how little the amount, I'd rather not _tarnish_ them..."

* * *

 _Vibrations_ in her pocket took her attention. She waved in apology as she left the scene, opening her pouch. Sputters of lightning gave off _obvious_ calling. She took out the White Quartz, holding it in her palm.

After five minutes, she made her way back to the Shirai Ryu twosome.

* * *

"Goro has attempted a coup, and Kitana's forces are _struggling_. They are considering _withdrawal_." She sighed. "Can I have _five_ minutes for stuff _not_ to go wrong? Sheesh. Kitana needs assistance. _Forgive me_ , but this training session will have to be cut short. Get in touch sometime, schedule more lessons? I rather _like_ being a teacher. Putting my skills to use, for something _other_ than stopping people being maimed, losing limbs and such is a breath of fresh air. Not quite _fresh_ , but you get the idea. See you sometime." The two bowed, the woman then turning to Hanzo, bowing a second time.

He returned it as he and his pupil watched ever-so- _familiar_ portal come and go, the woman with it.

* * *

Finding Raiden, with Sub-Zero, Lin Kuei acolytes with Kitana and her men, the Princess beginning to _sob_ , her body rocking flared panic in the General's gut.

All had figured that _Goro_ would be at the head of the assault, weapon in each hand.

Who _lead_ the charge?

 _Liu Kang_ , his time as a revenent having more of an effect than first thought. He looked to hold power over the six-limb race, a feat in-of-itself, as they followed no one, held no covered his form, those _well_ known to the cyromancer from his time as a puppet.

"Those are _Netherrealm_ scars. Why would Liu remain, _reside_ there if he were freed from Quan's control"?

His remark fell on mostly deaf ears, people around him too dazed to comprehend them.

 _Because he wasn't. He was the first to fall, the last to be revived. If his humanity died with his physical death, it would have died with his soul too._

Kara ground her fists, nails crescent marks in her palms.

 _His Ruby was cloudy. I thought it due to how long the sorcerer had an influence on him. The Jinsei should have eradicated traces of corruption. Unless, of course..._

Her Master and the woman visibly gulped.

 ** _He did not wish to be saved. The Jinsei did not only change him. Raiden is acting rash. Harsher with his words than I have ever heard prior._**

 _You don't think Shinnok still holds power within the chamber? He couldn't possibly. After this, I'm going straight to The Heavens. I'll seek the other Elder Gods, Fujin too, their counsel. For now, we have to battle whom should be an ally yet again..._


	7. Come As You Are

Come As You Are

Knocking greeted Kara's ears, repetition non-existent giving off whom was at her door in _seconds_. It took her by surprise, fully expecting to hear Hanzo's voice in her head, perhaps an _apology_ for dropping her crystal. _Zero_ harm was actually meant or achieved, this she _knew_.

Still. The fact he came _there_ , to her house meant he _had_ listened to her.

* * *

Looking in the mirror by her front door, she huffed. Potting about the space in sweat pants and baggy blue t-shirt, slob, idly _forgetting_ to brush her hair, liking the way it _curled_ after being plaited, soon deeming her looks not _significant_ enough for her to give a hoot.

* * *

Opening the door, she held up his gem, studying it in the light.

" _Could_ have used the stone, but you _chose_ to come here. Something tells me you _don't_ want me to just run my mouth." She moved out of his way. "Please, come in. Tea? I'm having peppermint. Soothes me."

"Soothes? My presence _worries_ you so"?

Kara, without _any_ shame looked him up and down, shrugging afterwards.

"Says the man in his robes, also _armed_. Do _I_ worry you so? I won't attack you. Would have done it by now. Tch. It was either tea or a bath, and...yeah, I'm _not_ chatting with you whilst bathing."

That _wasn't_ the response the man had expected.

He had yet to get used to her humour, her 'chutzpah.'

* * *

"You okay with cats? I vacuum every chance I get, though fur manages to find its way into the _strangest_ of places..."

Hanzo grew up around felines, wild and tame. He found them endearing, if not audacious, _bold_.

A little like...

* * *

Trailing off after receiving silence for answer, Kara headed to the back door of her house, calling her cat's name.

"Shuĭ"?

" _Water_ "? Hanzo chimed, amused.

"Yeah. She glides elegantly, like a river. Calmest cat I've ever known. Burmese. Lap cat. Gets on with _almost_ everyone."

"Almost"?

Kara cracked up, smirk creating creases around her mouth and eyes.

"Don't know how she is with you, _yet_."

Suede fur whizzed through the door, skidding to a halt before the kitchen worktop.

"Feel free to sit. It may be _my_ home, but it is also whomever _visits_ me. Main bathroom is upstairs, had a washroom installed downstairs too, for my Dad." Quivering, she shook her head. "He _fell_ a few years back, tumbled down the stairs. Claims he _tripped_ , but my Mom and I think its arthritis. His joints seize sometimes, often with terrible weather. I was not risking a _second_ time, so I had the utility room converted to a washroom."

Using nicknames showed Kara let her guard down. She was, after all in her own home, her _own_ setting. Everything about her demeanour, her candour meritable, care for her family shining through distinctly.

* * *

"Oh, and try not to ruin my couch. If I wanted it made into a two-seater, I'd slice it up myself. Ask Dad for _his_ kunai..."

That garnered a snort, from _both_ parties...

* * *

Taking out a tin from the cupboard, Shuĭ's purrs grew louder. She pawed at the _wrong_ ankle however, curiosity taken from her next meal, affixed firmly on this _new_ person.

"Well, I'll be! Food is her _main_ priority and yet, she seems to _like_ you. You don't, by chance have _dogs_ , do you? She _loves_ the smell of them. Cassie's dog, Munch covered me in fur last I saw him. Little Miss here went _crazy_ , rubbed herself all over me like a _hussy_."

Tail straight up, the cat's amber eyes were akin to his _soul_ gem.

"Perhaps she _sees_ your aura. She _gives_ trust easily, but its easy to _lose_ it too. Here, sweetheart. Its beef, your _favourite_ "!

Her cat walked elegantly to her bowl, sitting with _no_ command.

"And they say you _can't_ teach a cat..."

* * *

Feeding the lap cat, Kara's amusement grew as her fellow female scouted out resident male, sitting next to him on the couch, deciding whether or not to plop herself onto his _knee_.

"Tell her _no_ , if you don't want her to use you for a pin cushion. She understands yes, no, sit, stay and paw." Bringing in a tray containing mugs and her favourite teapot, Kara placed them on the table.

"Steep the bag for as long as you want." Hospitality cruised its way into her actions, _impishness_ apparent at her next question. "Want some cake? Honey and almond. Made it for my birthday, got carried away and made _too_ much." Her next words were for herself, reminders. _"Cupboard on the left, above the sink. Yellow Tupperware lid."_

The woman, having turned forty-five had taken a few days off. Hanzo could tell, from her _messy_ braid, hairs _splaying_ out from carefully woven strands, relaxed clothing, baggy sweats. Natural features gave off younger than her _actual_ age. 'Inelegance' suited her, _blessed_ her with grace. She looked after herself, that much was clear.

Far from 'lax', the man freely admitting he was _wrong_...

* * *

"Hey. Zoning out on me already? Am I really that _boring_ "? Kara waved a hand. "Yes to cake or will you gain _fifty_ pounds? Please tell me you aren't the type who _believes_ that. A slice _won't_ hurt. The _whole_ thing? Yeah."

Hanzo nodded, sugar rare in his diet. Getting out what she needed, his host turned to face him.

"How much? I can be, overly _generous_ with servings."

Standing with a cake slice in her hand was oddly cathartic, as if she'd broken through the man's _negative_ barriers, revealing the man _beneath_ to be amenable. She found most were, when you _willingly_ listened to them, learned to see _beyond_ their initial misgivings.

Being directed to cut as slim a slice as possible, without the cake falling apart was _hysterical_ , Kara only refraining from laughter, due to having _sharp_ implement precariously near the fingers of her left hand.

She was _right_ handed, but disliked _heavily_ the idea of slicing digits off, 'decorating' the treat in _macabre_ fashion...

* * *

"Here. I warn you, its pretty _good_. Last I made it, it was gone in _seconds_. Lemon icing is Johnny's weakness. _Don't_ tell him I said that. He'd go spare, knowing anyone else has knowledge of his _bitter_ tooth. He lay the sweet on thick enough in his _younger_ days. Gods. Gave me a damn _toothache_..."

Taking a bite, Kara cleared up after herself, tilting her head wryly.

"Awfully tidy, for a _man_ ," she teased, "hey! No crumbs on the couch, with me, having to shove the vacuum cleaner head down the back of it. Great to have some time to myself. My jobs are wonderful, but even the _wicked_ need rest, no matter what they _may_ say..."

When the man piped up, Kara soon learned he was pragmatic, he stated _facts_ , his brain a well oiled machine, bringing up important topics, lacking Kara's _distinct_ folly.

Whilst she did not mind this, when she was _joking_ , him taking it seriously, rather than see for it for what it was wore a tad _thin_...

* * *

"Your duties, running back and forth between realms, as both mediator _and_ Goddess. You risk spreading yourself thin, wearing yourself out. Your birthday gave you the chance to unwind, focus on your _own_ well being"?

"Hmm"? Kara questioned, tad bit frazzled. "I do get time to myself, _occasionally_. I think it better me at risk than _multiple_ people, however. I have more of a chance of defending myself, than someone wearing _rags_ , carrying pots and pans. Mentally prepared, _physically_ too. I keep my own health in check. I've experienced what _happens_ when you don't. And yes, it _did_. Why ask, I wonder"?

"It put you in a more _suitable_ head space to speak of past events."

"That it did. Quan. You wish to speak of Quan? I am okay with that, I let the pain hit me long ago, learned how to work _alongside_ it. I worry it'll hit you at some point. When that happens..."

"When? _Presumptuous_."

"Also _true_. When it does, as you don't have a second-in-command, if you want, _I_ shall take your acolytes, join them with mine. Give you some time alone. You've been alone, but never _truly_ alone."

That was, _generous_ of the woman, Hanzo admitted to himself, musings twitching moustache. Raised, arched brows obscured his view, the same woman taking his mug, gesturing with her head towards the boiling kettle.

He declined, remaining on her, watching her like a hawk.

Her sigh got to him somewhat. Despite earlier reassurance, it became obvious Kara was _reticent_ to speak.

He understood why. He _would_ respect her, the topic at hand.

She appreciated that, more than he could _possibly_ know.

* * *

Heading back to her kitchenette, forgoing tea, heading towards the couches felt like slogging up the mountain she grew up on, its peaks _treacherous_.

Sitting down took an age, sipping tea an eternity, _aeons_ before she felt Shuĭ's claws kneed her lap gently.

She could do this, she _wanted_ to do this.

Clearly, Hanzo did too, for he came of his _own_ accord.

* * *

"Twenty-six years ago, Quan Chi kidnapped Johnny, revenge for him preventing Shinnok's return to full power. He _wasn't_ able to take on Raiden, not at that point. Sonya and I raced to his temple, finding it desolate, save for a pool of liquid in the middle of the atrium. Johnny lay in it, half submerged in crimson fluid. We couldn't get him out, as threads of magic struck us when we approached. Sonya _knew_ attacking the sorcerer would weaken the shield, so she flew at him, all guns blazing. I summoned Raiden. He began chanting to wrestle control of the soul, keep it inside Johnny's body. I chanted to soothe him, he had a raging fever, practically _sung_ to him at one point. The more he fought, the _easier_ his grip on sanity was lost. I thought that was strange, but didn't press it. Sonya 'defeated' Quan, rushing over to see the two of us, hauling the actor from the pool. He needed my Mother's assistance. I could only do so much. It was as we went to leave that I felt something. Like, tapping on my shoulder. _Barely_ there, slight, untraceable, or so I thought. Quan had fled, hobbling through a portal created by his revenents. I asked Raiden and Sonya to go ahead of me. I could not leave just yet. Again, _something_ pulled at me, so I scouted the area, wondering what 'it' was."

She paused.

"Sorry. _He_ was. Didn't know at the time, didn't wish to assume. Anyway. I located a sturdy wooden door leading to catacombs, several pathways lined with stone and cobbles. The air was musty, stale, incredibly _dry_. Kinda knew there'd be _spiders_ in there, but I had to press on. The torches were lit, someone had been there recently. I followed my sense, mind's eye wasn't really a _thing_ then. I followed flecks of orange in the air, ghostly wisps of _fire_? I realised it _was_ fire, so I bolted after it, seeing it cascade down a wall, stopping at the floor. An orb chamber lay before me as I opened the door. This one fell off the hinges, I had to prop it up against the wall, avoiding splinters as best I could. An Amber ball was perched on stone pedestal, dim, vibrancy _stolen_. Verdant veining throughout took precedence, whom I later discovered, when I found your _body_..." she clarified, "you were in your _Scorpion_ guise. I didn't see anything I shouldn't. After I informed Raiden and Fujin of my discoveries, they found you _nude_. I had left by that point, wanting to give you some _privacy_. You deserved that, at _least._ "

Feeling better after getting that out, Kara pressed on.

"The orb held a _heartbeat_. Scared the crap out of me. Hadn't felt that before. I lacked the ability to create gems, so feeling that made my throat clench. As I left the room, the gem grew brighter. I tried each directional path, and only East did it begin to glow. As I walked forward for a good ten to fifteen minutes, I came across another room. Only, this one felt like the Jinsei Chamber. Different, in its runes and purpose, as I learned when I peeked through the cell bars. It was a cell, a fucking _prison_ cell. A crude _imitation_ of Earthrealm's most _sacred_ place, made into a place of torment, _capture._ I almost baulked when I saw you. Not _because_ of you, but because of the implications of _where_ I was, _whom_ I had found. You were thought lost, your _true_ body long destroyed, as Quan wouldn't wish to use the original, after what he done. The Gods brought you to the _real_ Jinsei Chamber, we rid your soul of Quan's malediction and gave you it back. You were thin, _rail_ thin, limbs angles they shouldn't _ever_ be in, cheek, jaw, hips, ribs, spine, they all stuck out, jutting, skin _paper_ thin. They covered you up. Only right. You were placed directly into the stream of energy to recuperate, as it would take time. You were there almost _five_ months, as we debated whether or not you should be restored, as _yourself_ , as Hanzo Hasashi. We couldn't _ever_ know your pain, take it on as our own, but I inadvertently _did_. I can honestly swear to you that I only saw five things. Your wife leaving the dining hall, your Father, I think speaking with you, your son in his crib, a wooden rabbit on the floor of his room and your family, praying at the family altar. _None_ of those spoke of distress, but your mind did. As you thought of those, thoughts whirring around a mile a minute, your entire life, experiences flying by in an instant, you _screamed_ , several times. I _resented_ myself for wanting to flee. Hearing that had me _sobbing_ , as if that would somehow accomplish something in _your_ favour. I wanted to _cease_ the pangs in your heart, calm your mind, have it process what was going on there _and_ then, in the chamber, let you see _where_ you were, no longer in Quan's clutches. I _couldn't_. I didn't have the _right_ to touch you. Didn't need anyone else _groping_ around as though you were their's. You were _not_."

* * *

He _wanted_ to open his eyes, _witness_ the truth, _see_ the woman before him as she wept, Hanzo _equalling_ sorrow. He _heard_ her, Raiden, Fujin talking about him. The _he_ he was, his truth, before all went to _hellfire_ , and he was _engulfed_ in it. The three spoke of the future, as if he _had_ one. His fate, again, was in the hands of _others_ , though _they_ meant him well.

They _wanted_ to give him peace, let him rest.

He wanted both, sought them in _death_. He wished to be left alone, to _die_ in apt _isolation_.

Hanzo _still_ felt alone, even as his brain shouted at him that he wasn't. This was why he _accepted_ Raiden's second chance. He _needed_ to make amends for his actions, his violence, his predilections, the wrath the bastard sorcerer _forced_ upon him.

* * *

"Whilst I respect and thank you _eternally_ , for what you did, I wish to hear of the events of _your_ capture."

Kara sipped more tea, freshness of the herb clearing nose and throat, its steam _consoling_.

"It isn't all about _me_ here. And, that's eternally _altruistic_ of you. You are _welcome_. Of my time in the temple? Good job its early, as this is gonna be a _long_ one..."

* * *

"I don't recall ever being placed into the rending pool. No," she scoffed, "he chose to siphon my soul in _increments_ , place me in a room akin to the one you were found. I had just found Jax's orb, when Quan returned from the Netherrealm. He brought Nightwolf and Sindel with him. Sindel _blew_ my eardrums with her banshee wail, and Nightwolf's spirit telepathy took my _mind_ from me, my sight. Falling still, _eerily_ still, muffled voices came to me, _by_ me as I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. Unknown knuckles flashed in front of me, punching me in the nose. Warmth left it, my eyes foggy, but my nose _knew_ the smell. That smell, heavy metal forge. I was dragged down a hallway, the next 'lovely' sound greeting my ears was ribs _breaking_ as I was thrown onto the floor. I _know_ I had been stamped on, as when I was rescued, there were _boot_ prints covering me like a blanket, heels dug into my sides. When I came to"?

She snorted, disbelief colouring features somewhat embarrassed hue.

" _I_ , its sounds strange saying I, as it _wasn't_ I, it was whom he referred to as 'Viper' stood before a mirror. Its reflection showed forming mass, into _my_ shape. A clone husk, like Mileena. It came from the Flesh Pits. Viper wore nothing, the room's chill affecting her, _me_ obvious. Goosebumps all over, little hairs standing on end. I don't think the nudity was for anything _untoward,_ it was how Mileena was. You wouldn't form clones with clothing on, that _wouldn't_ make sense. Curves, ridges of her spine, freckles, dimples. Her eyes were _not_ my own, however. No. They were piercing _mulberry_ , pupils slits, like _snakes_. Her mouth contained fangs, incisors sharp, _vicious_. He looked to have fused mine with _reptilian_ DNA. My body lay on the slab, soul stream leaving me, traversing through the orb and into this _creature_. I tried to cover myself, _herself,_ able to think and feel, despite not having a brain _incredible_ , but wrong. Just _wrong_. Somehow, I _maintained_ a level of consciousness inside Viper. Perhaps it was due to Quan's hide being beaten, his forces rapidly _diminishing,_ and, in despair, he was _unable_ to hurt me as much as he wanted. Whittle away long enough, and it isn't only _strength_ that wanes. _Sanity_ does too. Viper _cackled_ one day, the _living_ part of my soul trying to wrestle its way out, through _any_ means necessary. She was black and blue when my Mother found her, grey _goop_ coming out of _every_ orifice. She said I looked like I'd gotten into a fight with a pack of _wolves._ Several broken bones, skin _ripped_ , a rib had torn through a lung. Any injuries I sustained affected _Viper_ , one way or another. I can't recall if it were me _or_ her, but one of us wandered around _outside_ the cell. _Must_ have been Viper, souls being corporeal, able to shift through _solid_ matter. I escaped _through_ her. Not true escape, but an _attempt_ all the same. I wanted out, but, being unable to move, whilst, simultaneously _moving_ is disconcerting, and downright fucking _bizarre_. Two weeks wasn't long enough, clearly. You were the strongest fighter as Quan used your body, _not_ a clone. Therefore, you already _had_ abilities that he could use, fuse with his own. He didn't need to implant them into a husk, as he did I. I am glad he _failed_ , for the _both_ of us. It, frightens me when I think of what he could have used me for, had he managed to succeed. That, and the thought of my friends, having to defeat me, time and _time_ again, all while I reanimated, some _willing_ puppet? Yes, willing. I did not have the chance to say _no_. Never. Not in _billions_ of years. Neither did you. Seeing my friends, my allies, my family die by my hand? Because, it may not have been my body, but it was my _soul_. Corrupted, but _my_ soul, nonetheless. Made to obliterate _everything_ in my stead? Still makes me want to puke. Kinda worried grey _sludge_ will come out... _Silly,_ I know."

* * *

"It wasn't silly _then_ , it is not silly _now_. What I believe is silly, _foolish_. Foolhardy, convincing myself that were I to do something differently, the outcome would have been different. No, it wouldn't. I would have died _either_ way, by Quan's hand. My clan, family and I were _doomed_ from the beginning. I know that now, yet, its taken twenty years for me to fully _grasp_ it."

"You had _nought_ else to grasp onto for many years. If that was all you had, _grim_ , perilous or not, understandable you'd _keep_ a hold. You can't let go when there's no safety net. Plunging to your death isn't what you, nor I want. I formed my safety net from pleasant memories. I used my _mind_ , not my heart. I say listen to your head, not your heart. Your heart tells you what you _want_ to hear, your head tells you the _truth._ What you want and what you need are two _separate_ entities."

" _How_ can you be acutely accurate, when..."

"I don't _know_ you"? Kara smiled. "I sorta do. Well, what you choose to show me. I can see _straight_ through you."

That _didn't_ spook him.

It really didn't. Even if she could, would it be so _terrible_ if she found his true self? He held _insignificant_ antipathy, and Kara had been her authentic self the _entire_ time he had known her. It was rare for people to show their true colours _immediately_. Most hid behind layers, all _one_ shade, thick at first, ever _thinning_ as you got to the centre, their _core_.

Kara's core was Amethyst, but herself, her soul, her mind were _kaleidoscope_ purple.

* * *

Grabbing the tray, Kara stood, placing it on the counter, washing her cup afterwards. Absentmindedly flicking the kettle's switch, her smile faded.

"With the blood that flows through my veins, I have one-thousand-five-hundred to three-thousand years to enjoy that 'oh-so-special' time, being a _lady_."

If Hanzo did get it, his face gave _little_ away.

Kara huffed, gravity of her words startling. However, she stuck to her _honest_ guns, folding her arms, waiting for the kettle's click.

"Far too _innocent_ if I have to tell you."

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

 _Sub-Zero's gonna kill me..._

Reason toiled with smarts, attempting _takeover_...

* * *

 _Stop, Kara. Don't be 'that' girl._

* * *

He _laughed._ He _dared_ to laugh?!

" _Innocent?_ First time I've been called _that_ in my life."

"First time for _everything_."

Wishing the kettle would hurry up, aid her situation, the General tapped her foot, bare foot making little noise.

"I get to see everyone _die_ too, _everyone_ I care about. Blunt, but true. Including _you_ , Mr. That's gonna suck"...

Laughter, too died, luckily _painlessly_ , which surprised the man. He must have come to terms with death, at _some_ point.

Ironically, it wasn't his _own_ that forged that pathway in his brain, nor his family, his clan.

He chose to remark on the _now_ , rather than drudging up past events a second time.

* * *

"I did not think of that. I cannot imagine how difficult that will be, how it'll come to pass."

"I have this _morbid_ thing of asking how everyone wants their body taken care of, after they pass. _Viking boat_ was common. I mean, going out in a sea of flames, letting both forces of nature take you where _they_ please? The wind, carrying you off to parts _unknown_ "?

Fidgeting. She began _fidgeting_.

"Um. You _do_ know what I've just said, right"?

Everything in slow motion, Hanzo nodding _hurtled_ Kara off mountain peak, the floor creeping up on her steadily. Intricate patterns in the _carpet_ came into view, each black thread sewn in followed, in the search for _clarity_.

"Kotal told me you burned the pyres. Thanks for that. With the dry season, and matches in inexperienced hands spelled _disaster_. At least you could _control_ the blaze. I was right _again_ , huh? I rather _like_ being correct. I think it rather _suits_ me. Are you finished"?

It _did_ suit her, lithe refinement _softening_ features.

"I _heard_ what you said. I, need to _process_ it."

Kara acknowledged that.

"Of course. No pressure." Playfully nudging her cat, the two chuckled as she _whined_ sympathetically. "You've had two _hours_ on my lap." Shuffling her onto couch cushion, the woman stood, brushing herself down. "Hahaha. I kept you here for _two_ hours."

" _Don't._ " Hanzo stood, avoiding knee height table corner with ease. "Saying sorry _invalidates_ your opinion. Takeda does so often."

"Probably to _annoy_ you. We all need something to _amuse_ us, when things get tough. Life gets on-top of us at times, makes us miserable. Ah! I know the word." Waving her hands, impish ways given _full_ reign, Kara beamed. " _Utilitarian_. That's how to describe you. That's great, if you are leading men. Right now, you are talking to a _woman_. I too, lead but learning to _follow_ is a useful skill too."

Placing his gem on the worktop, Kara pulled out two black pouches from her pocket, each with yellow notes taped to them.

"Where should I place yours, hmm? 'Friends', or 'Allies'"? Could make a third, though I don't recall having _enemies_. People I don't like? _Yes_. Enemies? _Strong_ word, that." Goading, she levitated the crystal to its owner. "You'll have to make that bag _yourself_. Course, I'd rather not have _you_ as an enemy."

" _Labels_? And you call _me_ 'utilitarian'."

"You are, in _mind_ ," cheesy case in point, as she pointed to her temple, "I am in _spirit_. I'm _trying_ , aren't I"?

Rifling in yet another drawer, she frowned.

"Where is that damn cloth? Ended up using an old bed sheet. _Double_ -stitch."

Turning, Kara's eyes grew wide, seeing the gem _in-between_ the two bags.

"Didn't peg you for _indecisive_."

"It is a _joint_ decision. _If_ I am to respect you, _what_ you stand for, _whom_ you stand beside, surely that puts the decision of where I stand in _both_ our hands"?

Kara wholly agreed, charm radiating.

"Nice! Let it be said that I _won't_ apologise recurrently, unless the situation _specifically_ calls for it, and I will _continue_ to use lengthy words, with _many_ syllables, as they make me appear to have sufficiently _more_ brain cells than I _actually_ have."

"Downplaying smarts? With your _rank_? I ought to have words with Kuai, as I fear he did not _choose_ wisely. Tell me. Did he choose a proficient _woman_ , or a self-deprecating _girl_ "?

The General _leering_ perturbed Hanzo.

"You said 'proficient woman' _first_. Wouldn't have said that, had you not _thought_ it. _That_ , of course. Better, _much_ better. Glad you didn't just roll over, play _fetch_. There's a reason I prefer _cats_. They tend to be less open to doing anything they _don't_ want to do. Dogs can be soppy. Soppy is _horrendous_. I don't need paper towels with Shuĭ."

Hanzo, steadily moving the gem away from the bags and Kara _delighted_ her.

"I take it that's challenge _not_ accepted? That's absolutely _fine_. Thanks for being _straight-laced_. Much appreciated. _Less_ drama, more _honesty_."

She offered her hand. The man stepped forward to take it, _throwing_ his gem into the air as she did. Kara _froze_ it, the environment around them.

* * *

Steam, _billowing_ from the kettle hung like fluffy clouds at their side.

Shuĭ paused mid-step, tail in the air, eyes _fixed_ on the cat flap, behind the two.

Birdsong _ceased_ dramatically, cheerful whistles contributing _zilch_.

* * *

 _ **It is 'challenge acknowledged,' pondered on another time.**_

And then, songs and sound came back, resounding _cacophony_ as the man left her home, leaving the woman _impressed_ , unimpressed, and her hand _flexing_ , fingers mid-reach for the gem.

Glancing at the object, she found the crack had _healed_ , the man _himself_ healing it, himself with it. She smiled, putting it in the 'Friend's' pouch, caution to non-existent wind.

It mattered, yet, did not.

It baffled, yet she _understood_ somewhat.

They'd talk again. She took that away _clearly_...


	8. Violet Dawn

Violet Dawn

Kara met with Kotal, the Emperor thanking her for her assistance, and recommendation to use Hanzo to create secure, small-scale fires. The two watched as he burned wood piled high, scorched pine filling their nostrils. Were the Emperor to do it himself, after what his predecessor had done, _devouring_ the realm, engulfing it in fire and fury, discussions between realms came upon the _realisation_ that Kotal's people were traumatised enough. He had made mistakes already in his _short_ time on the throne, he wasn't about to risk making any more.

* * *

Upon finding out the woman beside him was a _Goddess_ , Kotal treated her differently, regards given _freely_. Their conversation spanned _millennia_ , the woman fascinated, eagerly devouring knowledge, one with sponge, finding her own story rather mundane, the man beside her's life _beyond_ what she could muster. Kara couldn't help by chuckle, having her impish moment, commenting on their rather _obvious_ differences.

"Well aware I do not look like a deity of _your_ time. Emphasis on 'your time', with respect, and full _sympathies_ , Emperor. I cannot imagine how grave your loss was. Seems I find myself among people with _similar_ backgrounds. Glad to be among the _living,_ for our tales would be forgotten otherwise. I would like to explore the palace archives, expand my knowledge on your people, if I may."

Kotal nodded, heaviness in his heart painted his face, its usual cobalt warpaint _tinged_ , taking on purple tones. This further fret the woman's nerves. Shouldn't he have been _healing_ in the morning glow?

" _Forgive me_ ," the woman's own heart hurt, "I mention death freely, when it is _should_ be masked, if mentioned at all."

"It, was not _that_ that pulled at me. My past is just that, _long_ ago, gone with season's winds. I recall hearing of loss on your side, due to _my_ error in judgement."

Instead of snark, Kara offered lilt.

"Well, it would have helped _greatly_ to have the might of your army _beside_ us, not left in our _wake_. I trust my leader was not brash? He is collected, gathered, _centred_ in his being. Far from rash, he is an _excellent_ leader."

The Emperor nodded, _universal_ gesture for the Goddess to continue in hand gesture _charming_ her.

"As for loss? Sort of. I was close to death once, unable to control anything. My body _wouldn't_ cooperate, my ears would _not_ listen, my eyes declined to _view_ , my mind was a puzzle, my fingers _failing_ , fumbling around to locate them. Control holds _two_ sides. One is _positive_ , it means you hold _yourself_ up, you do what _you_ wish, on _your_ terms. The _negative_ was where I found myself. _Resentment_ filled me, when pieces began to be placed back into my psyche. I should have been able to _control_ what I did, my surroundings, 'fix' myself. That was _wrong_ of me to think. Everyone _meant_ well, having only _my_ best interests at heart, and yet I _stubbornly_ believed that I was the one to hold myself up. I failed _miserably_ , letting myself fall down. So deep, I thought it an endless _abyss_. This is why I am _here_ , holding the positions I hold. I must press on, push myself, _better_ myself, prove to my friends that what they did to save me was _not_ in vain, that I am _forever_ grateful."

"I was _unaware_ of this. I believe you should hold yourself in _high_ regard. Not for your status, the positions you, indeed hold, but for yourself, your grasp on reality. You see the present _and_ past, _relive_ the latter, and yet, it has not damaged your _conscience_. On the contrary, it has created a _powerful_ being, a woman with an _indomitable_ spirit, a Goddess with _impeccable_ virtue."

If she _hadn't_ been perceptive, Kara could have sworn to The Heavens _and_ back that the God beside her was initiating _something_...

And, whilst _somewhat_ flattered (her strange _fondness_ for men's shoulders, upon seeing Kotal's were wide, her mouth almost uttered gleeful _squeaks_ ), surely this _wasn't_ the time, nor place to be speaking as _such_?

That, and she found her mind wasn't on the deity. Rather on the man, currently _scouring_ the plains for any sign of debris he'd missed burning to _cinders_...

* * *

"That is, _kind_ of you to say, Kotal," bold use of his name went noted in _glowing_ blue irises, looking straight into hazels, "I confess I do not know you well enough to make an _appropriate_ approximation of yourself, though I find you cordial, _classic_ , if you will. Your candour is earnest, _welcomed_."

Recognition reared its head, as Kara _stunned_ herself.

Was she _returning_ the 'flirting', the _attempt_ too?

 _Holy Raiden's Thunder..._

She _was._

 _Pick a side, Kara. Fuck._

She had to _weasel_ her way out of the predicament she so firmly placed _herself_ into.

* * *

"Pardon, Emperor. The man over there? I ought to speak with him. Recently, things changed _drastically_ between his clan and mine. His standing is secure, though something _troubles_ him."

That was _bull_ , and she _knew_ it. Her excuse to walk away was feeble at best. She tried to add onto it, something _concrete_ , truthful.

"I also need to visit The Heavens, converse with Raiden. His, _change_ is concerning. He has seen much, lost much, however, we, my friends and I do _not_ agree with his estimation of you."

Kotal puffed up his chest, highlighting golden runes, bruises swell.

"He sees me as a _threat_ , due to me refusing to fight with you, but against? I made a grave error in judgement, I admit. I declared Earthrealm to be _conquered_. After your victory, I knew I ought to recompense, _apologise_ for my words, lack of _appropriate_ action. Will Raiden speak with me"?

Kara sighed.

"Unlikely, on _your_ terms. Leaving Outworld to travel with me, _before_ I speak with him would be seen as power-play, you an _intruder_ on his realm. That isn't how _either_ of us want that to play out. Gods _forgive_ me, if he will not listen to _reason_. Raiden always was humble, dignified, he held back until he thought it _necessary_ to fight. That was the problem, see. Many walked all over him, took his _charitable_ heart and stomped on it. He's had _enough_ , dispatching any and _all_ he deems worrisome. _Forgive me_ , if I fail. The _least_ I could do is heal those bruises. Don't Osh'Tekk harness the sun's energy to rejuvenate? How hurt _are_ you, exactly"?

Kotal, ignoring her concern chose, instead to _bolster_ her, leaving her more at ease.

"Doubting yourself, before you have tried is setting yourself up to walk the path of _failure_. That path is infinite, unless you forge your _own_ branch. I wish you luck, Kara."

The two shook hands, with Kara using her cabochon to ease the swelling on Kotal's stomach. In repose, the two bowed, the woman gracefully moving past him.

* * *

As she walked, fluorescent blue pulsing emanated from her cloth bag.

When the Amber beside it began _vibrating_ , the two colours doing 'battle' for her attention, Kara took out the former and Lapis Lazuli.

"Uh oh," she teased, the gems continuing their fight to get at one another, "what's up"?

Hanzo scorched errant twigs, the ground returning to its predominantly _flat_ state, now suitable to _rebuild_ citizens homes.

"You don't like me talking to _him_? Its _diplomatic_ stuff, 'get a dictionary out,' flowery speech, hence my garb. With _you_? Well, that's _up_ to you. Trying to speak like a 'lady' is hard, when all _I_ want to say is 'Fuck, glad _that_ is over. Oh, but Raiden might want to light you up like a _Christmas_ tree, and we _all_ know what people do with Christmas trees when the holiday season is over. They _burn_ them. or stick them in the _attic_.' Doubt Kotal's palace has one of _those_..."

"His attitude, demeanour _changes_ around you. _Conveniently_ , he went from seeing Earthrealm and us as a _joke_ , to suddenly viewing us as _allies_? This, soon after attacking Cassandra's team, who were trying to save _both_ their realm and his, _despite_ him believing otherwise"?

Kara went there...

"Uh, the _same_ thing happened with you. Kuai and you, adversaries for _twenty_ years, That was what you were _told_ to believe, had planted in your mind. The seed grew quickly, given the _wrong_ kind of nourishment. However, you saw the _truth_ , knew it was _real_ quickly, didn't you? That's _exactly_ the same as Kotal. He _witnessed_ our strength, how we pulled _together_ , how we did not not need him or his forces in order to succeed. He holds _us_ in high regard..."

If looks could slice her apart like a _watermelon_ , the woman would be in two halves in an _instant_. The man was _pissed_ , livid, with _her_?

* * *

"He holds _you_ in high regard."

The _vein_ this travelled down had Kara's mouth agape.

"Don't tell me this is a _man_ thing. Machismo? _Really_? Fuck off with that. It is really _terrible_ of me to like being spoken to like a _person_ , not holes? Kotal speaks to me as if I _mean_ something, I am a _fellow_ deity, _worthy._ I am attempting to help him see that _Earthrealm_ is worthy, _Edenia_ is, despite initial power struggle. We, as a _collective_ are worthy. That's _all_. Seriously, cut it out. If you want to scrap like _children_ , go ahead, but I _won't_ be a spectator."

Hanzo paused, viewing his crystal making flames sputter _pathetically_ in Kara's hand. She squinted at it.

"I apologise. I merely saw his interaction as holding _more_ than was acceptable."

" _His_ interaction? Not what I am seeing here. Its _your_ crystal that is giving off waves. Worry? Frustration? _Jealousy_ "?

The latter word lit up the Amber, _blinding_ the woman.

Shielding her eyes with her free hand, she froze their environment, wishing to be _truly_ alone.

* * *

"They can't _see_ or _hear_ us." Kara remarked as citizens walked past the barrier she created. "Its a shift in reality, time _isn't_ factored here."

Perplexed, her fellow _wasn't_ comprehending her explanation.

"Be _straight_ with me," the woman asked, not _yet_ exacting implore, "is this what I _think_ it is? I am, _unused_ to this. I joke here and there from time to time, though I see you realised that I only really do that with _you_. That tells me you _thought_ on what I said."

Boldly, she _kept_ going.

"Friends? I can make a _rough_ estimate that there is more, though I want you to say it. _Believe_ me, no one can see or listen in. I would not lie about that."

"I have, and you are _right_. I am more unused to _any_ of this, my mind keeps holding me back, rooting me somewhere I cannot _possibly_ be, with the woman I cannot ever _see_ again."

Kara nodded.

"Hence why I know whatever this is, it _needs_ to be slow. I _don't_ want to interfere, but I feel I _have_ to say this. You are unhappy because another man showed interest in me, and I _returned_ that. I _barely_ know Kotal, Hanzo." Stating flatly, resisting want to place her hands on her hips, Kara said what she must. "You want to be the _only_ one I look at? Give me a reason to _entertain_ this."

"Rhyme _and_ reason? _Logically_ , this should not work. And yet...we _think_ similarly, our minds _coexisting_ on plains most would _struggle_ to understand. You find ways _through_ my guard, without piercing it, and I _let_ you. That speaks _volumes_ , when my story was mere _few_ pages. You _write_ my story, without me _explicitly_ telling you. You _understand_ me, the way I am, the way I navigate life. You take the mundane, add your _light_ , and I find myself _drawn_ to it."

" _Exceeding_ reason? How very _you_. Okay," graciously bowing, her face _bloomed_ pink, "back to basics, _beginnings_. Carelessness, frivolousness _disallowed_. We hold reverence, _patience_ for one another. I ask that we _listen_ , observe, find, seek, _guide_ together. Not as one, but a _unit_. Speak, too. We wouldn't want leaps made when it ought to be _steps_. Is that okay"?

Finding all to his liking, leaving _nothing_ to chance, Hanzo offered his hand, Kara offering the one with the Amber.

 _"Yes."_

And with that confirmation, Kara giving _hers_ afterwards, their abilities began _bleeding_ into each others, transferring trust, power, faith in _earnest_.

* * *

Mottled spotting began _dissipating_ in the gem, her cabochon seeking to _heal_ past indiscretions, grievances. Any and _all_ heaviness inside the battle _hardened_ warrior before her was washed away with her _soothing_ tide, neither too hot, nor too cold. Somehow, Kara had gotten through the layers of grief that _shielded_...

 _No_ , kept his mind from _fully_ opening up, from _seeing_ the world, seeing the environment as it were. She was not _Harumi_ , she was not _trying_ to be.

Her _own_ person, the Goddess before him handed him stones to pave _his_ own way. It just so happened that these stones led him to _her_ , despite grief wishing for him to _divert_ the direction, opposites _not_ attracting.

He moved onto _loneliness's_ rock, this one unsteady, irksome, _foolhardy_ to stand on. Kara's hand was there, offering to guide him to _acceptance_.

He _accepted_ , not without reservation, at first, but that was _ebbing_ , the flow of time, their time setting it sailing _away_ from him.

The boat left on the tide, _without_ him on it. Hanzo followed _Kara's_ lead, when he gained _that_ ability, he did not know, but _one_ thing was clear.

He'd _agreed_ to her plans, not acquiesced, but _wholeheartedly_.


	9. Sole Macula

Sole Macula

"Its up to you. I won't pry, worm my way into your personal space. I hold nothing but respect for you _and_ your boundaries. I'm _willingly_ giving you the reigns, _remember_ that."

Kara said, sitting on her couch, wearing tank top and shorts for a reason. She had discussed showing each other their _scars_ , mapping each other's forms. Clothes _on_ , for the time being, as to avoid discomfort. Giving Hanzo control came _easily_ for her, as both knew if they wanted to stop, they could and would _immediately_.

"You have control. Ask away. No games, no lies, _total_ honesty."

Hearing that didn't affect the leader as previously thought, pondering it took little effort. Kara explaining his unvoiced change in mind.

 _You've moved on from anguish. You have control over your men, they follow you diligently, their respect for you huge. You've realised that is how I feel, that is why you are comfortable with this. Its okay to feel okay, Hanzo..._

* * *

Starting from the bottom, deeming the other way _inappropriate_ , (Kara wouldn't have minded, but _he_ would) Hanzo sat next to her, fingers following jagged, puckered magenta lines snaking from one foot to Kara's ankle.

"Quan. _That_ was what tripped me as I tried to flee his temple. It was like a _snake_ , constricted my mobility. Didn't help that I smashed my head on the cobbles." Adding to that, Kara moved aside the hair above her forehead on her left. An indent the size of their _gems_ made Hanzo flinch.

Kara snorted.

"Cassie said it looked 'badass', which I _think_ means 'cool'"?

Scuffed knees _charmed_ him somewhat, tatami mats uncaring for _delicacy_ when being thrown onto them...

"Those were Kuai's doing. He's going _easy_ on me. Not sure why, maybe Dad had a talk with him? Can't think why, he knows I can take quite the barrage _before_ I tap out. I know and can name every _flaw_ in that mat, and show you exactly _where_ it is. I reckon its my best friend at this point, since we know each other so _well_..."

The woman's right inner thigh had darker skin than around it, bruise _new_ purple hue. The man's fingers would not venture there, so he kept them _above_ her knees.

"Training. An acolyte got cocky, _slammed_ her foot into my thigh. She stopped, apologised _profusely_ and began tearing up. Hurt like fuck, but I _wasn't_ about to scold her. It was _my_ fault. My guard wasn't up to par. My style is low to the ground, Capoeira, so my legs _lack_ decent guard at times. I _praised_ her, to her chagrin, for spotting that I wasn't fighting at my best. Had much on my mind, should have been _in_ the moment. Girl kicks _hard_! Savate pupil, first I have met. French boxing, only you can use your legs _and_ feet too. Lightning fast reaction times. Bowled me over, _literally_. Have to fight _you_ , at some point. And, no," she grinned wickedly, "I shall _not_ have any exposed body parts for you to find a way to put me on my _back_. Do that, and I _will_ be returning that, bet your _ass_ I will..."

* * *

Another, much more _familiar_ injury on her neck made him pause, fingers hovering. This one was frayed pale skin, around fuchsia core.

 _A burn?_

"Yeah," Kara's nonchalance widened her companion's eyes, face draining of colour, "that was _you_. You were having a nightmare. I wanted to end it, you didn't. Raiden and Fujin had to hold you back. Didn't hurt too badly, the Jinsei whisked _most_ of the pain away before it started. I _don't_ blame you. I was _pushing_ you, you pushed _back_."

In disbelief, Hanzo found himself unable to look at her, thrown at her admission, the _lack_ of severity behind it.

"You _suffered_ at Quan's hands, then I decide to harm you _further_ "?

Kara _lowered_ her tone, going for reassuring.

"His _influence_ remained. That was what fought me. Your true self was dormant for _decades_ , Hanzo. Quan took _base_ instinct and turned it into 'harm _anyone_ that touches you.' That was _his_ influence speaking, on the part of your _instinct._ I know your morals would never have allowed an attack on someone who had not _earned_ it. I take _full_ responsibility for that. In order to find you, heal the _real_ you, I had to venture _deep_ inside your mind, past _decades_ of torment, loss of _self_. In turn, I latched on to something you decided I _shouldn't_ see. That was on _me_ , _my_ fault. _None_ of us blame you, we _know_ it wasn't ever you doing any of the damage."

"That _comforts_ me more than I can say. To hear you all believed me _still_ there, fighting inside, despite my outward action is beyond _charitable_."

"I'm not _contagious_ , you know", the woman taunted, "you accepted the wound for what it _was_. I think if you let go and touch it, you will see that, in doing so, you _aren't_ causing me harm. I know you won't injure me further, burn the place down. Please don't, I have quite the collection of _crap_ that I don't wish to be destroyed. Kitsch tea-towels, slogan tees that only work _if_ you get the joke, cat toys that Shuǐ doesn't use. Pretty sure most are down the back of the stair _carpet_...and candles. I _buy_ them, don't _use_ them."

She swivelled, floundering slightly, arms _flailing_ to turn herself a hundred-eighty-degrees, amusement _glimmering_ on Hanzo's face.

"Scratch marks on my back mainly, from the mats, and concrete kamp ground, when I fought Johnny and Sonya. For _bragging_ rights, see who was toughest. See, Johnny _hits_ hard, but its fairly _simple_ to work out the pattern, he sticks to certain _moves_. Just _wait_ for an opening. Sonya is quick, her kicks _sting_ , but she leaves her lower half _open_ quite a bit. You _can_ look," she looked over her shoulder, "if you want."

Going under her top, finding her spine, following ridges upward was when Kara _tensed_. It wasn't from fear, disliking contact. _She_ was the one who had asked, after all.

She was fairly ticklish, _neglecting_ to mention it. Through her huffs, the man registered she was _refraining_ from laughing, or arching her back. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she _enjoyed_ this, in some not-so-innocent way, beet-red flush testament to the _fact_.

At least she was facing the _other_ way.

* * *

The switch came after that, Kara _inordinately_ happy that the man had decided not to wear his robes. In fact, he looked completely _ordinary_ , and she found herself fawning, just a _tad_. His attire was that of what she wore under her own robes when Autumn's chill skittered through the air, _standard_ black pants and tank, both form fitting. Keeping her lips thin became harder and harder with _time's_ passing...

When the tank top was removed, _perverse_ thoughts flew at her, so quickly, Kara was sure her head whirled around, neck sore from abject _whiplash_...

Concentration reengaged, 'professional' mode kicked in, fingers beginning their 'quest' to further _understand_ the man.

* * *

"Bi-Han. He panicked, spun around, _caught_ me with his dagger."

That was below his rib cage, above his abdomen. She winced, _morbid_ mind kicking up a fuss, wondering if the flare of pain was akin to her 'fun time' of the month...

Pale, sun-bleached scars wove around his right bicep, _desecrating_ otherwise flawless almond hue.

" _Kaiken_ , Quan had several under his belt. This _stopped_ me flailing."

Caustic smirk followed by throat bob swallow let Kara know how he _truly_ felt. Even so, he _reigned_ it around her.

Half of the woman felt grateful, _unwilling_ to have to run outside, watch her apartment burn to the ground, precious memories turning to _ashes_...

The other half wanted him to blurt it out, _scream_ , if need be, unleash hell spawn _fury_ upon her, in word form. _That_ she could take, she'd handled _furious_ men in her life. She'd _manage_ , she _had_ too...

* * *

" _Sorcerer,_ " Hanzo grew sick of mentioning the bastard's name, "tantō. _Mine_ , I believe. Vaguely recall vines threading through the blade, the lines representing _each_ member of the Hasashi clan. The newest line? Vibrant _gold_ , the smelting process created something unseen for _some_ time. Golden lines preceded someone _great_ , their life would be _devoted_ to their chosen purpose. My son would be _brave_ , resolute. If only _I_ were..."

"With your family _heirloom_? Gods, that is _loathsome_. I, personally think your opinion of yourself is untrue. One of the _bravest_ souls I have had the _pleasure_ of meeting. Most would _crumble_ under the weight of your burden, how most of you _yearns_ for the future, you want to see, _participate_ , be a part of the _order_. A small part yearns to pull yourself _back_ into the void, _remain_ in onyx pitch, be part of _chaos_. Ought to give yourself more credit. Incredibly brave, selfless, _cautious_ , yet active. Passive, able to be aggressive _without_ showing asperity. Please, try to see it from _my_ perspective. My mind is _open_ , if you do not believe me. I don't bullshit, but I accept that accepting _compliments_ is pretty fucking hard when life deals you cards that make you want to _bury_ yourself under bed sheets, _hide_ from the monster."

Baring his soul, eyes scanned Kara, _microscopic_ reactions in her face, her eyes, what _she_ saw. His reflection was what _he_ saw, mirroring her expression. The two were masking frowns, but _lines_ around their eyes, lips gave away _truth_. Involuntary _scrunching_ of her nose raised the latter, lines _vanishing_. Bluntness _failed_ to ruin apt curiosity.

* * *

"That was the _killing_ blow, straight through my _heart_."

One, perfectly _horizontal_ line adorned his heart, ice cold _reminder_ of his mortality.

"I'm sensing a _theme_." Impertinence shone. She masked it as soon as it made its appearance. "Does it hurt? _Residual_ pain"?

Her fingers rested underneath his left pectoral.

"With memory recollection, _yes."_

"Do you _see_ it? See it, with the eyes of _that_ time? Are _you_ in that time? Or are you an _observer_ "?

"I watch from afar. I _feel_ the blade, my breath hitches. _Exasperation_ at being unable to act, watching myself crumple to the floor, my lungs _defunct_ , dejection _consumes_ me."

Kara observed myriad emotions crossing features of a man she was sure she'd only ever seen have _two_ expressions:

Impassive and enmity. _Both_ were understandable, to be expected. Neither perturbed the woman.

She felt _joy_ , that overcame doubt, acrimony.

Hanzo was showing her the _full_ scope, range of his emotions, something he _hadn't_ been able to for half of his life, his 'unlife.' This 'third' life? He _refused_ to bottle them up any longer.

* * *

"I could _erase_ your presence in that memory, though it would remain _true_ , you would no longer see it, feel it. To do that, however, we would need to _connect_ minds. Of course, I will share my life in return."

"Connecting minds? _Voluntarily?_ Candidly"?

"It would be, if we _chose_ to show our truth. Hiding behind _falsities_ is simpler than one would _think_."

Kara put her hands together, clasped.

"We've talked about the terrible parts of our lives, but we hold _precious_ memories too. The last time seven year old me got to play with Grandfather"? She grinned. "I climbed up, onto a wall. Shido saw me, ran outside...that was the day before we _lost_ him. Care to see? The aura around me"?

Cool satin lilac magic blanketed the leader, carrying childlike innocence, _wonder_ at the world around her. He nodded.

"If it's light, that's _good_. If it darkens, its something that pains me, _wishing_ to keep itself masked. I will _resist_ the urge to fling you across the room..."

It went without saying Hanzo appreciated that, _greatly_...

* * *

 _Little Kara traipsed across guard rails, manoeuvring swiftly for one her age, cat-like grace not quite mastered as she wobbled, stepping onto a wall. This was much higher than she'd previous tried, small hands and feet clamouring, springing up like newborn lamb._

 _That was when she heard, or rather, heard and saw her Grandfather, careering towards her, face authoritarian, currently in 'Grand-Master' mode, that veil slipping quickly as his Granddaughter wobbled again. He reached for her hands, taking them, turning her, and sitting her to face him. Kara vividly remember his pallor, the man not quite feeling himself for the previous few days..._

* * *

Her aura spiked, lines _sharp_ -ended, mauve. She was upset, hence why she'd warned the man sat beside her.

She let the memory continue, alleviating distress, dulling spears, lilac flowing once again...

* * *

 _"Kara," Shido admonished, tone lower, gruffer than usual, "whilst I adore seeing your progression, I would not adore seeing you in a heap, falling onto the ground. Cub, please take more care. This old heart wouldn't be able to bear that."_

* * *

Adult Kara interjected, wisps of grey finding their way into telepathic stream, grey _Shido's_ aura...

"The _irony_ of that..."

She huffed, Hanzo's automatic response to put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened, though they were misty, watery.

"What happened, may I ask"?

"Massive heart-attack. We don't know if he _felt_ it, died in his sleep. Dad went to wake him, after he failed to appear at breakfast. Grandfather had been feeling unwell for a few days. He knew _something_ was wrong, but couldn't place it." She let out breathless laughter. "Dad thought it was because he was getting older, that was his body telling him to 'slow down.' He was fifty-eight, trained _every_ day for fifty years, kept himself _fit_ , never touched sugar, salt, processed foods, _didn't_ smoke, do drugs, drink, _anything_ like that. Yet, he died, just like _that_." She clicked her fingers. "Dad told me when I was eighteen, an _adult_. Little me didn't have a chance in _comprehending_ it. All I knew is one minute he was _there_ , the next, he _wasn't_."

"To lead a clan of _hundreds,_ keep them in line, have the strength to be both Grand-Master, Grandfather all at once? I would consider him _powerful_ , force of nature. From meeting Jakal, I can also say he raised a skilful, _unpretentious_ son, every pore _dedicated_ to job and his family. They raised _exemplary_ daughter, principled, shrewd, one who emancipated many, _without_ question or pause. You think little and often for your own sake, but rather others. Whilst I adhere to both, I _cannot_ agree with the former. I believe you _deserve_ praise, without question _or_ pause."

Kara surreptitiously coughed.

"Pat myself on the back, every now and again? Thank you. These tears _shouldn't_ fall now. I long accepted his death. I cry for how I reacted _when_ it happened. I was too _young_ , immature, I _knew_ loss was applicable, but you don't think it would happen to you, not so _soon_. Yes, he _was_ older, but he was _far_ from 'old.' I couldn't understand _why_ he left us. At one, point, through misunderstanding, I actually _blamed_ him, as if he secretly _hated_ us and died so he wouldn't have to _see_ us anymore. How _wrong_ is that? It wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's. Dad _needed_ me to be strong, and strong I _was_. I inherited his _stubborn_ nature. This both amused and _infuriated_ him. _Still_ does..."

The woman laughing let the man laugh, he _permit_ himself.

"Ahem. Shall I continue"?

* * *

 _"Sowwy, Grampa."_

 _Despite himself, Shido laughed, before slipping the veil back on._

 _Partially on. After all, it was his only Granddaughter he was talking too. Full veil would spook her off the wall..._

 _"Now, what did I say about calling me that? It makes me sound ancient, cub. When I reach sufficient age, then you may call me that. Its okay, Kara. I just worried, is all. You know I believe you can climb the wall, balance on the rails, though I would prefer you inform me first, or your parents, as to your whereabouts and activities, so we may watch you." He knelt down, face sullen. "One of us should have been here. I am sorry, dear one. There is little excuse I can make."_

 _Inquisitive hazels found dark mahogany._

 _"But, you were sick, in bed. Your hair's all funny."_

 _Picking her up, she set about 'fixing' his hair, spiked up in every direction._

 _"What should I call you then? Your name would be disreespecful."_

 _Trying again to say that word, her Grandfather held her close, chuckling. That was her Mother talking, the woman's respect for him as vast as an ocean. She taught Kara to respect her elders, though his son's effrontery came a close second..._

 _"Grandfather. Combination of my three roles. Grand-Master, Father, and Grandfather. Would that work"?_

 _Kara looked down, nodding, putting her chin on his head._

 _"Mom said you are poory. That's no good, is it"?_

 _Shido paused, wondering what to say. He had been feeling unusually tired recently. His refusal to get tests, at first prompted his son to storm off in frustration, merely wanting to see what ailed his Father, the man who had only ever been ill once, in his fifty-eight years of life. The turn in his behaviour had the elder get blood tests, thyroid checked, hormone levels. All came back clear. Shido was beginning to think Jakal may be correct in his deduction._

 _He was getting on, had fought for fifty years, took three days off, and that was because he was told he had too, in order to begin getting better._

 _Now? The little girl, cuddling his neck, her arms barely wrapping around him was his future. He had a future. He could start to slow down, bit by bit, hastiness not in his nature._

 _He wasn't about to sit on his ass, doing nothing, all day, every day however. The monotony would destroy him after mere days..._

* * *

 _He went for truthful, as much as he knew, at least, for he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong._

 _"I am unwell, though I do not know with what. Likely cold, it is the season for it, and I have seen acolytes sneezing, here and there."_

 _Kara wriggled, squirming away from him. Alarm hit the leader first._

 _"Kara? What is wrong"?_

 _Snorts left him next, alarm's annoying light shutting off instantaneously._

 _"Eww! Noooo! Icki germs! I don't wanna get sick, Grandfather."_

 _A tad mean, on his part, but the man decided to kiss her forehead, then cheek, the girl wiping it afterwards, disgust plastered on her face._

 _"Ah, but is it contagious? Am I contagious? There is only two things that we share, cub, two 'contagious' things, and neither one is sickness. Blood and family."_

 _Kara stopped flailing, being put down gently. She nodded, offering warm smile and rosy cheeks. Twiddling with her dress hem, she became shy, Shido finding that charming. He tapped her nose, she looked up and blinked innocently._

 _"You called me Grandfather."_

 _For the first time in days, Shido forgot his ailments, able to push them aside._

 _He beamed, offering his hands, taking her to find her parents._

* * *

Him smiling was the _last_ thing she remembered. Kara carried that with her, sharing it with no one, keeping it within herself.

Now she'd _managed_ to share it? The tears that fell now were not those of sadness, defeat.

They were for her _little_ self, how she reacted, _humorous_ mannerisms. Little her didn't know what was ahead, but she maintained some of the wonder, the magic, the hope, dreams she'd _now_ fulfilled.

She was _happy_. She knew that now, ability to confirm it _shedding_ tears, in favour of _smiles_.

* * *

"I was such a _precocious_ child. Although, I agree that germs are indeed, _icky_. I don't think anyone _enjoys_ being ill..."

"Wise _beyond_ your years. You knew something was amiss, though you couldn't place it."

Kara agreed.

"Would I want to, had I known _beforehand_ , what would happen? No. Foresight can be a _terrible_ thing. I think _that's_ why Liu Kang stands against us, when he should be with us."

Hanzo did not know the monk, but knew of his strength, his ability, he was considered the strongest fighter on the 'Good' side of the tournament. He hadn't faced him in kombat.

"Shang Tsung _tricked_ him, he and Quan murdering him. It took twenty-five years to find, _reclaim_ his soul. See, in the ninth tournament, Raiden began having visions. Ten, twenty, thirty, all in the space of a _few_ days. He would see death _several_ times, then _victory_ , _all_ of us alive. All of us _dead_ , at Shao's hands. He saw _you_ alive, as you, at one point, the next day seeing you being _crushed_ by Shao's Wrath Hammer. He could not know _which_ of these were true, _which_ were false."

"You believe Liu thinks Raiden _knew_ he would be killed, and he _let_ it happen? He _could_ have prevented it, but _didn't_ "?

Kara nodded.

"Yes. Kung Lao struggled to come to terms with how long he'd been 'dead,' though he accepted life with open arms, staying by Raiden's side as soon as he had recovered. He _hated_ that his Shaolin brother cannot see the truth. Raiden _didn't_ know, he couldn't possibly have known what would happen and what wouldn't. Bombarded with visions that none could stop. _Why_ would he let them be killed, if they were, are like _sons_ to him? He wouldn't."

" _I_ could speak with him. Tell him _my_ story, my _side_ of the matters. That Raiden, Fujin, you guided me back to the world of the _living_ , when I had long thought me _dead_."

Affixing their clothes, Kara stood, offering Hanzo a hand. He took it, pulling himself up. Girlish _glee_ smacked its hands together inside the woman, feeling strength of corded _muscles_ as the action progressed.

* * *

Looking away, she thought on Liu, Kitana, beside herself with _sorrow_ , painting her face devastated hues, the monk _rebuffing_ her offer of asylum, as he wished to vacate The Heavens as soon as was _humanly_ possible. Kara had offered up her home in the godly plain, and was _rebuffed_ , all the same.

Kuai _was_ correct. Liu wished to reside in the Netherrealm, that was _his_ home, his _true_ place of residence. Ancient, dead warriors were at his beck and call, unable through divine power to enter Earthrealm.

Raiden held the seal fast, _millennia_ old incantations only he knew, runes etched out of history long before Kara, or her Mother's time.

The thunderer wouldn't _allow_ Liu to leave, return to chaotic neutral, which all knew was _bull_ , an oxymoron, at best. Hindsight was _debilitating_ , in Raiden's light, it having guided the woman and man in her home back to the glow of _divinity_.

If _they_ had managed it, Hanzo had managed it, throwing loathing away from himself, decades of the stuff, venomous _sludge_ , why couldn't _Liu_? Did his time in the realm of death and decay gnaw at his _morals_?

Did his compass needle stab him in the eye, blinding him, _shadowing_ the God of thunder's intentions, cladding, _disguising_ as vitriolic barbarism?

* * *

" _Yes_." Kara relented, needlessly drumming fingers together. "That would be good. Could give him the push he needs to fall off the fence, onto _our_ side." The last part she mumbled, but it came out as clear as _day_ to Hanzo, the woman's gritted teeth, stern focus on the coffee table, oblivious _hints_ to her. "The grass _isn't_ greener on the other side. There isn't _any_ vegetation in the Netherrealm. More like lava, volcanic ash clouds, _sulphur_ in the air, _caustic_ to your lungs and throat. Quan had you reside there until 'needed', right? You have first-hand experience of it? I know through Jax, though it visibly _ails_ him, speaking of it. I thoroughly understand why. You are more, _candid_ with knowledge, open to _retrieving_ those memories."

She bowed, eyes softening.

"I shouldn't get angry at Liu. I didn't at you, regardless of _whatever_ happened. Past or present, I haven't considered _either_ of you as enemies. I did not fear you, I feared what I _didn't_ know, didn't see, things out the corners of my eyes that I convinced myself were _tricks_ of the light. Take care. He's, _fragile_. Take a look at his gem. It _wasn't_ given freely. This is the original, his _soul_. Now, his soul was take from it, but it _remains_ carmine, freshly spilt fluid. Its charred, _blackened_ in spots."

Retrieving the gem, Hanzo held it, studiously finding errors, _flaws_ in its design. A crack, almost through the _entire_ gem worried him. His magic tried to connect with it, but was cast _aside_ , sparks flying onto the _carpet_. He stamped those out, Kara too busy pacing to _care_...

* * *

"I cannot _ally_ myself with it. Nor can you, correct"?

"No. Usually, I can, fairly _easily_ , but with him? There's resistance, _conscious_ too. Feel it _beating_ "?

Shaking his head prompted Kara to fuse her telekinesis with his pyrokinesis, and then, he felt _sturdy_ beatings.

" _It_ has a heart"?

"Not a _heart_ , per-say, its more like its _life force_. The beat is _residual_. You only get it once you have _removed_ the soul. However. A beat _that_ strong? It thuds in time with your own. Feel your pulse, and you'll know what _I_ mean."

Sure enough, the Ruby's 'heart' was in time with Hanzo's _own_ pulse.

"Liu is in there, somewhere. He battles _fiercely_."

"It means he _can_ be saved." Kara's smile died as _quickly_ as it came. "His fight is _external_ , not internal. He wars with the _outside_ world, not himself. He sees himself as fine the way he _is_ , the way he was _shaped_ to be. The outside world is what's _wrong_ , not him. He feels he ought to _rectify_ that."

Taking back the crystal, Kara passed it from one hand to the other, _keeping_ hers in Hanzo's. She _wasn't_ using her mind, the man noticing _bags_ under her eyes.

"I am _tired_ of worrying for everyone. Caring for their well-being is one thing, but this? Its _eating_ me up inside, knowing some do not want to be saved. That is _life_ , it has its downsides, its upsets. So then, why can't I _accept_ that"?

"It is because you gave life _back_ to your friends, myself. You gave us _hope_ to carry on, _fight_ for our cause, battle against our _demons_. You gave us the tools we needed to do so, leaving yourself with _none_. Didn't I mention spreading yourself thin would be a _bad_ idea"?

The leader's _smugness_ prompted 'General' tone from the woman.

"Or, rather, perhaps _I_ need saving. Something other than my _own_ space, my _own_ company. Speaking of," she finally let go, "I have yoga class. Its an outlet, positive, _healthy._ That or vice, and I know which one you will _frown_ at. Spare key is in the change jar. I _never_ use the change, so figured I'd put the _unused_ key in there."

"Key"? That _threw_ him. "You wish _me_ to have a key? To _your_ abode"?

Kara put on socks, grabbing her trainers.

"Who's abode would it be _for_? Honestly." She _winked_ , tying her laces with quick efficiency. "Yes. I _do_. Your home is the fortress, and you have let Kuai and myself in there, _multiple_ times. The temple is _Kuai's_ home, my _second._ We let you in there. It is only right that I give you a key to my _first_ home. Completely _transparent_. I have _nothing_ to hide. I don't care if you wish to look around. It _isn't_ snooping if I _let_ you. I trust you would _not_ be going through _certain_ drawers, you don't strike me the _type_. That, and as I shared a pleasant memory with you, perhaps, if you can think of one, there _must_ be one, at least, _I_ can see it, _maybe_ "?

Her phone buzzed, pulling her from thought. A text. It was Cassie, _non_ -urgent. If it was, she'd have _called_.

Or, she'd have called _multiple_ times, having _lost_ the crystal the elder gave to her...

* * *

Hanzo picked up the key, palming it, having no pockets.

"I could _teleport_..."

Kara squinted her eyes, mouth pursing.

"Through concrete _and_ brick? I'd _pay_ to see that."

Squirrelling away _beguilement_ , she ahem'ed.

"If you see Shuǐ, you don't need to feed her. She's had _enough_ , though will whine, as I fed her, but you _haven't_...You know where everything is, right"? She winked a _second_ time, caution _vanishing_ , nerves _failing_ to linger. "See you some _other_ time."

She was halted mid-step, hand finding the mark on her neck.

"Really _bothering_ you that, isn't it"? Hanzo didn't need to say anything, _guilt_ covered him, pale, _ghostly_ imitation. "Tell you what. We will fight some time, _all_ out. I know you won't hurt me, not only because of your respect for myself, because that does not cross your mind. What does is you think I can't _stop_ you, were you to lose control of the _flames_? If you want them putting out, I am the _wrong_ person for that. If you want them _redirected_ , creating a vortex that _we_ create, _our_ dominion, then hit me with _everything_ you have."

Breath on her neck _twisted_ her stomach. Keeping her mind on her _task_ , she focused her _eyes_ on him.

" _Trust me_ "?

The leader's smirk spiked _lava_ through her veins.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have entertained _any_ of this."

With that, she walked past him, taking her keys, both in contemplative silence, wondering if the future held more than isolation of the _self_...


	10. What Comes After

What Comes After

The following week found Hanzo, cautiously entering Kara's home. She wasn't there...or so he thought, until he heard the shower. He thought about leaving, the woman _throwing_ her voice into his right ear had him _jumping_ , heart thudding heavily.

 _Evening! Took me up on the offer to fight, eh? I would reciprocate, but, where my razor currently is right now prevents me from doing so. Give me an hour? Need to wash my hair too..._

The distinct lack of 'please' caused him to _gruffly_ clear his throat. Kara laughed, in his _left_ ear, further disconcerting him.

 _Razor, blades, area I would rather not end up in hospital, explaining to a nurse..._

He practically sped-walked from the woman's home, mind twisting words directly, _distinctly_ southward. He folded his arms, frustrated with himself, mere lexicon pulling at his brain, thoughts _controlling_ actions.

Locating the couch, an _hour_ to kill, Kara felt his strain, it affected her, his Amber _vibrato_ , sat atop her neatly folded bathroom towel, little indent in the middle.

 _Punching bag, its in the garden right now. Fall is perfect for training outside. Key is atop the fridge._

She heard the back door opening, water hitting glass door of the shower masking laughter...

* * *

Gathering together her shampoo and conditioner bottles, Kara huffed, carefully pulling out _several_ loose strands of hair, brunette pattern _mish-mash_ on tiles. She wasn't about to risk _blocking_ the drain, yet _another_ call out for the plumber.

He'd likely start thinking she wasn't calling for him to plumb the _drain,_ unblock the _pipes_. Rather clear _hers_...

* * *

Synthetic mandarin filled her nostrils as she worked lather through lengths, pulling them free of knots, _more_ hairs with it. Sticking them, too, on the tiles, rinsing her hands. Kara washed her hair, the process thoroughly _relaxing_ her, though she couldn't help but wonder _why_ Hanzo had shown up in the evening.

* * *

Sure, he'd _missed_ meal times, so she'd already eaten and settled in for the night, but it was getting fairly _late_ to be revving up to fight.

* * *

Sure, not many pedestrians would be around, as it _was_ during the work week, she _wasn't_ about to destroy her home, all for the sake of 'settling scores,' and the garden was _too_ small. He'd left _her_ to think of somewhere to duel. She had an idea, hoping it had been vacated of late night Yoga practitioners, their _only_ spare time being of an _evening_...

 _The garden, Springtime._ It was now Autumn.

One thing loomed obvious, however. _Quite_ the problem. Greenery was _flammable_ , and Kara was pretty sure they, nor the local council would appreciate the pyromancer, _incinerating_ rare and wonderful blooms they had so carefully planted _years_ ago. They would _hound_ her out of the city by _next_ morn...

* * *

Conditioner plopped onto her hand, _candy floss_ scent, throwback to childhood memories, feeling _sick_ from eating too much neon pink _fluff_ at carnivals...the smell heartened Kara, smoothing her hair, _taming_ wildness, frizz non-existent. Washing her hair soothed her, warm water _easing_ tension from having to have her hair put up, finding elastics a _nightmare_ when she was exhausted, sleep _eluding_ her.

* * *

When she was done, Kara stood on bamboo bathmat, grabbing a slimmer towel, twisting it on the crown of her head. Body towel wrapped around her body after through drying, the woman moved the crystal. It _crackled_ , lighting up with energy, in time with _blows_ to the punching bag. She could hear grunts, the leader _angry_?

No, she wasn't _thick_ , dense. She _knew_ what those pulses were.

 _Nullity_ adverse. These were _thoughts_ , flying at the man, _unbidden_ , out of their _cage_. This plagued Hanzo with indecisiveness, _drenching_ him in the stuff, something he _hated_ with a passion. Kara wanted to him to see that her words meant little, they _could_ be taken in jest.

She also wished to engage in something _other_ than what was likely appropriate, given their titles, given _who_ they were.

Who ** _he_ **was.

 _He's here, though, isn't he? He may be aloof, but not this night. He seems, charged, hyper focused, eager._

Her lower half _agreed_ , phasing upper out to everything but the Amber. It now lay on her bed, mind having cast it there, clearly _agreeing_ with her physical predicament.

 _Fuck off..._ she growled, looking at her crotch, giving it a look that could _further_ shrivel a prune... _I can't just come out and ask him. That's..._

* * *

Another voice chimed, Kara's head following it, hand holding the towel, so it stayed atop her head...

 ** _Why is it she is taking an age? Does she mean me to die from elder frailty?_**

The ball was in _his_ court, and she would walk into his section to retrieve it, if only he'd _let_ her.

He _let_ her. With those two lines, that was him revealing he _wanted_ to be there, was there of his _own_ accord.

He _wished_ to speak!

And speak she _would_.

* * *

Heading into the bedroom, the General opened the cupboard, perusing attire with pedantic _frenzy_. Familiar light bulb lit before her eyes, as she began understanding _where_ her thoughts travelled.

She actually _wanted_ to try, attempt to look 'pretty,' _interesting_ to the man in her garden.

Do her hair, curls _framing_ her face.

Makeup (even if she'd _sweat_ it off as they trained), sultry edge, nude, _full_ lips, lined for _definition_.

 _Impractical_ heels, so she'd conveniently 'trip,' having Hanzo _'save'_ her.

She snorted, porcine resemblance _uncanny._

 _He'd_ need saving, if her _errant_ hands had their way, nails forming crescent shapes in palms expectantly.

Since when was ** _she_** daring?

* * *

Perhaps she'd hit the (as Johnny called it) ' _Fuck it, I am old enough to know what I want, and I will try and get it, instead of playing games'_ stage in her life.

Instead of waiting for _her_ way of flirting to kick in, fluttery eyelashes, wayward glances, biting of lips, being bought flowers, chocolates she'd inevitably end up eating _half_ of (in one go), then burying them _behind_ Tupperware containing brown rice and homemade muesli, to stop her from hitting _diabetic_ peak, that she would speak.

 _No_ show, no _kiss and tell,_ she would merely _speak_.

If he was on the same page, and Gods, she hoped he was in the same damn _book_ , let alone page, she wanted to prepare for _either_ eventuality.

Either he would turn her _down_ , which would be perfectly _fine_ (she had hands and a wild imagination, when the _mood_ struck her.)

Or, he would say 'yes', and they would find _solace_ , seek comfort in each other. It wasn't meaningless, _far_ from it. Though it held zero relationship ties, they held strings of _trust_ , bound together with humble want for one of life's pleasures.

 _Companionship_ , without the need for rings, vows, paper, _ceremony_.

For the _sake_ of it? _Perhaps_ , if tonight would go the way she was hoping, _yes_. It would be purely for ridding sexual tension, _frustration_.

It had been twelve _years_ for her, she held _more_ experience than Hanzo, him being with only _one_ woman, and for a terribly _short_ amount of time.

Kara wouldn't hold it against him. She would guide, listen, _learn_ with him, neither give nor take too much, unless _explicitly_ stated by either party.

She smiled, fingers pausing on two hangers.

That evening was the start of something passionate, spirited, emotional, _awkward_ , heartfelt. She just didn't _know_ it yet...

* * *

Considering going downstairs _naked_ , that thought quickly cast aside, far _too_ cheeky, Kara quickly shoved on a grey button up shirt and black joggers. The brunette then grabbed her jumpsuit hanger, and Goddess attire, recollecting the possibility that, in either outfit, the leader's demeanour would _change_ to that of candour.

His eyes _wouldn't_ gleam sinister around her in them. They would perk up, twenty-year lethargy forgotten _instantaneously_. Moth to flame, though _she_ was the moth. Drawn to his flame, a match _dying_ to be lit, the darkness closing in fretful reminder of time's _heaviness_.

His hands wouldn't rub together in devilish glee, intent _unsavoury_ , holding her attention for more than simple _conversation_.

Kara felt resistance, _immediately_ grasping fully as to why. This _wasn't_ something he did. Whimsical farce wasn't his thing, nor did it charm the woman. She'd _throw up_ were he _that_ way inclined.

* * *

With baited breath, the woman made her to the staircase, back door opening making her fully, painfully aware that it was _now_ or _never._

* * *

"You know," padding down the stairs, Kara draped her garments over the kitchen worktop, unfurling the towel from her head, hair distinctly venturing out, in _every_ which way possible, "you're awfully _loud_ , for a ninja..."

He squinted, pursed lips accusatory.

"Are you _spying_ on me"?

"Come on," she teased, "you ought to know me _better_ than that, by now. Not with my eyes, no. You have my crystal, don't you? It is a part of _me_ , it will give you messages, when I allow them to flow through me, locate the gem and speak through it. You do the same. Only, with you, it isn't so much as _voluntary_. Its okay," she reassured, though sultr _y flirt_ remained in her tone of voice, "didn't hear anything I _shouldn't_ have. Teach you to hone control over what comes _out_ of your mind, _via_ the Amber, if you wish. Wouldn't want anybody else hearing _personal_ snippets. Funny how you speak formally when you _can_ see me, but when you _can't_ , you speak _freely._ "

The victorious _smirk_ was back, and Gods if it didn't head straight where she _needed_ it, _sure_ her pupils were veritable _saucers_...

"You are the _only_ one who has my gem, therefore, only _you_ hear my thoughts. You hear what I _want_ you to hear."

"Are you _sure_ about that? Cause I am hearing rather, _interesting_ things. Also, I'm, not surprised. _Touched_ , actually. That you _willingly_ gave me your gem, as you do also with your time. _Free_ time, I should add. I get you aren't the party type, but shouldn't you do something other than _redden_ your knuckles? I was thinking of going out. Little drinking, little _fun_...why do you think I _bothered_ shaving? I take an _age_ for a reason."

That shut him up, his eyes on the verge of vacating their sockets, smirk falling faster than pouting toddler's temper tantrum, _flinging_ their dinner across the room...

"Nah." The woman clicked her tongue. "I do it for _me_. Sheets feel better with smooth skin, _I_ feel better without it. I wonder if _you_ would"? She hummed. "Nah. Reckon you'd look younger, and that's a 'fucking Netherrealm no' for me."

She shivered.

"Hmm, you've seen my jumpsuit, right? The lace and sequin one? Should I wear _that_ tonight, or my robes?"

"Surely what you are wearing _now_ is practical enough?"

The gist was hanging in the air on _frayed_ strings...

Kara sighed, letting it fall, _ungraciously_ to the floor.

"Oh yeah, we're _fighting_ again, aren't we? Can I fight you in that?" Fingers poised above the black outfit. "Its _elasticated_. Comes in handy, for certain, _occasions_..."

Hanzo _caught_ the gist as it grazed the tiles. Kara could have _slapped_ him, then _kissed_ him, then kissed where she _slapped_...

"The park? Third corner, on the left. I'll see you there."

She winked, teleporting, wisps of _newly_ bloomed orchid surrounding him, forcing goosebumps from the man all over, hairs on tenterhooks.

* * *

Leaving unceremoniously, as soon as the front door was closed, Hanzo headed for the park, sure he was muttering _obscenities_ for the way he was reacting. If she'd _known_ , she hadn't mentioned it, his gratitude _vast_.

If she had, the battle _wouldn't_ have been outside. He'd have _fled_ , cowardly scurrying off, back to the fortress, flooded with loathing, confusion. Then _shame_ , but ultimately, pride would _slip_ , rain would fall, cascading _shame_ with it down the drain...

* * *

Ten minutes later found the pair feuding, harsh exhales, inhales raspy. Dodging a grab, Kara teleported behind the man, too fast for him to react. She grabbed an arm, twisted it and threw him over her shoulder, pinning limb and him with a knee.

"Give it _all_ you got. Don't _insult_ me. Pull _no_ punches. I can _take_ it."

She let go, Hanzo wondering where her brain cells had gone. Had her flipping around scattered them like _marbles_?

She actually **_wanted_** him to knock her out? If he hit her, it would cause _major_ damage, the man having knocked out numerous opponents in a _single_ punch.

* * *

The leader backing off, making his way towards a bench messed with Kara's head.

"Yes," he huffed, explanation of halting the fight burden, not merely his serious injury, but for the pale flesh _exposed_ by lace, his concern shifting to baffling, _sudden_ need, "because none would notice _black_ eye, mottled cheek. I could not possibly hit you, full out. I would, regret that hugely."

Well, that wasn't _half_ bad. Half baked? _Yes._

Though honest, _earnest_ even.

If earnest looked you in the eye, as _lion_ would gazelle...

* * *

"Alright. What's with that _look_ though? Are you looking at me, or _through_ me"? She glanced around. "I _can't_ tell."

Hanzo _flew_ at her, flurry of combos practically panicking her, until she found herself against wood, bench _hard_ against her shins. She swerved, the man's fist, aimed at her shoulder hitting a plaque, someone's husband, their memory _unintentionally_ attacked.

Not by crook or vandal but pumped up ninja, adrenaline zooming through veins a _mile_ a minute.

* * *

Finding himself too keyed up, the offending hand located the woman's, easily _pulling_ her to him. Her letting him spoke _sizeable_ dimensions.

Choosing to use her eyes, rather than mouth, _bizarre_ movements followed, nature documentary dialogue popping into her head, somewhat of a 'mating dance.' She _couldn't_ dance, but would entertain nonetheless.

Phasing out sound, she made sure their presence was a _secret_ from the world. His knuckles were rapidly reddening, fingers curled into fist, though weapon no longer necessary. His eyes _gleamed_ , orange traffic light sign of _wonder_ , wondering whether to _move_. Warning non-existent, Kara's attention affixed on him, her hand working his jaw, index and thumb, finding hairs _delicate_ , rough stubble not applicable for him. The occupied hand was squeezed as jawline was mapped, prominent bone skimmed with nails.

Her concentration began _wavering_ , barrier quivering.

Where this meandered, Kara knew, holding _both_ accountable. Hanzo had made the _first_ move, therefore, _she_ would make the second. He allowed Kara into his mind, unbidden, _without_ restriction.

* * *

 _Autumn, twenty-one year old Hanzo Hasashi sat in front of his Father, not behind, as per usual. He had made it, gained the title of Ninja, become what he had envisioned, gained wisdom, sought power and found it._

 _Though, watery eyes greeted him, Father's mouth thin, thinner than he'd ever seen prior. He wore the mask of Master, not Father. This concerned Hanzo, finding his Mother's eyes. She looked happy, hands clasped to her middle, giving the two respect, full honours, as did the men around them._

 _Questions filled him, as he was given the family_ _tantō, sheathed, that too, hidden from view._

 _Was he ashamed of his son? His only child? He'd wanted more, but was unable to conceive after Hanzo. This had him grow bitter, thorns leeched energy from him, sapping strength. They also formed a barrier between him, his son and wife._

 _He would not have gone astray, though was tempted several times, when serving girls robes fitted a little too snugly..._

* * *

 _Ignoring gnawing doubt, forcing himself to be oblivious, he bowed, leaving to the family temple. Surrounded by falling leaves littering the cobbles, decorating rooves of the fortress, gold, amber, burnished copper, tarnished bronze, the smell of earth in the air, Hanzo took it in, breathing deeply, feeling saline come to his own eyes as he knew he would be leaving soon. He wished to train elsewhere, begin learning different styles, observing their traits, characteristics, whether they were in tune with Ninjitsu, or bettered it, finding its weaknesses._

 _Hanzo's speed outperformed all there, able to worm his way out of situations that brought up flaws in his stance._

* * *

 _He was just about to leave, when a shadow cast itself out, behind the alter room building, pale pink streams coming from it. From the shape of the figure, as if hearing his thoughts, it turned, revealing the form to be female, inquisitive eyes found his, brown dominant against green, foliage around her similar shade to that, the earth beneath his feet him similar to his and hers._

 _Instinct told him to follow as she wandered off, forgotten, disused cliff paths taken, to avoid suspicion, so thought Hanzo. Mandarin accompanied the swirls of magic, bringing a sweet, unknown note to the male, as well as freesia and macadamia. Concoction strange, alluring, all the same._

 _Wasn't he to be married to Harumi Saito soon? Why was he entertaining, looking at this other woman? He hadn't even seen her face, only hazel orbs and soft, graceful smile._

 _He followed, not without caution, youthful exuberance toiling with battle hardened, steel resolve..._

* * *

Freesia dominant, this smell _pulled_ the man from memory recollection. Mandarin _guided_ him to the woman, macadamia _scenting_ his nostrils, foreign _sweetness_ in her hair _driving_ him forward.

Kara walked away, watching Hanzo _follow_ her, _exalting_ him, eyes brightest _coral_ , creation of purple and orange. Siphoning his abilities, she let her own be taken in, hearing, _feeling_ two heartbeats, surrounding themselves with _divine_ zeal.

Enclosing the space, blooming _fire_ from her hands, her body _burned_ , beading sweat _dripping_ down her back.

* * *

Using her momentum, she turned, her arm behind her, leaving Hanzo's hands near the _zip_ of her outfit. The sound of teeth unzipping _deafened_ Kara, composure _falling_ with fabric, down her spine. Hands found cool skin, passing _warmth_ immediate, radiating, her world _surrounded_ by carnelian, her own power _defenceless_ against the sheer _heat_.

Unable to continue fighting this, Kara turned, fingers meandering their path up the column of the man's throat, finding knife edge jaw, his head tilting, hers the _opposing_ direction, avoiding noses colliding their lips connecting easily, as if they'd done this _before_.

* * *

 _Kara's_ way of kissing? _Exploratory_ , a little _forceful,_ if given permission, mouth parted, _wondering_ if more would happen, body _tensing_ with anticipation.

 _Hanzo's_ way? _Cautious_. He let her dominate him, but _old_ ways crept in, seeped _lava_ through his veins, blood _red_ hot, tongue wrestling hers _provoking_ him, driving him to action, dangerous bubbling of blood _maddening_.

She pulled him in, he pulled back, neither willing to hand control's reigns over _just_ yet.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, they were back in her house, his gem _colliding_ with hers, (having fallen from his pocket) as the two hit the sheets silently.

The gems lit up, fusing, ever-so- _familiar_ coral colouring the walls, forming _stars_ on the ceiling.

Allowing herself to make sound, it leaving her mouth as soon as she opened it formed stars in her _eyes_ , gleaming, dancing _sparks_.

* * *

 _Easily_ melding together, almost _frightening_ how much so, minds, bodies, breath became one, _one_ being. Falling into each other, _embracing_ darkness, attempts to muffle abandoned, fervour taking over, _instinct_ strong.

Hearing his _own_ name spoken, _carelessly,_ thrown around gave Hanzo purpose. He sought it, sought Kara, sought her voice, her fulfilment. Dropping his guard, she painted lines across expanse of back _and_ chest, throat peppered _red_.

Kara sought _his,_ her own thrown to the wayside, dropping monikers, falling to her knees, seeking _treasure_ , hunting for gold, elusive for _decades._ They were far from fools.

Seeking _her_ name from his mouth was _her_ goal.

When he _said_ it, she lost _all_ inhibition, _willingly_ giving her all, wanting to give and take _everything_ they offered...

* * *

" _Forgive me_." Tilting Hanzo's jaw upward, she kissed him. "May not know how act in this situation, but pretty sure 'bitch' _isn't_ part of it. My inexperience speaks volumes when I should have _shut_ the damn book..."

She'd gotten up after the act, to clean up, but _hadn't_ told him. Coldly, _callously_ , she'd cleaned up, grabbed an oversized t-shirt, slipped it on and gone back into the bedroom. It was only when she _sat_ on the bed, seeing _confusion_ flit over otherwise peaceful features that she _cursed_ herself.

Had she just _used_ him, then _left_ the room?

 _May as well have told him to get out._

 _Fuck._

* * *

Fighting tears, she clarified.

"Its sorta important to clean up afterwards, _especially_ for women. Please, _don't_ think I wanted to leave you without saying _anything_. Its _automatic_ for me. I'm,"

She was quietened with a _finger_ and a _kiss_.

* * *

Getting into bed, body warmth easing contented hum, Kara wondered if Hanzo would _leave_ , the deed having been done, _over,_ finished. She wouldn't blame _him_ , however, knew she would feel _hurt_. Midnight sadness was _common_ , the stars shimmering no longer.

When Hanzo reentered the room, wearing the shirt _she_ had left for him (remnants of a previous partner, who had left _most_ of his belongings before leaving abruptly, _no_ explanation), she _grinned_ , opening the duvet for him to slip inside.

His arm _around_ her waist was the cherry-on-top for Kara, _easily_ slotting her head onto the groove of his arm and chest. He wanted to remain as _close_ as possible with her.

Perfect, they were not, but, whilst everyone else saw the world in black and white, they saw each other in a _different_ light...


	11. Beautiful Anger

Beautiful Anger

"Good morning."

Kara blinked, smiling up the stairs. _Green_ permeated the corner of Hanzo's eyes. He turned his head see a green faced Kara? She 'looked' at her nose, snorting.

"Face mask day." She looked away, the man quickly realising that she _wasn't_ sure whether or not he would be comfortable with her _ogling_ him, especially after the night before, _both_ having got out what they _needed_ too...

* * *

"Kara?"

Without turning her head, she thumbed her jaw.

"Huh? Should _I_ reciprocate that, or..."?

Kara looked at her own shirt, awareness she wore nothing underneath _palpable_.

"I mean, I'm nothing but _hospitable_. What would you like? You are a _guest_ , no way I'm letting you cook."

Perusing the shelves, Kara turned on the hob.

"I'm having scrambled eggs on toast."

Grabbing egg carton and pepper, she just about placed them on the counter before she was kissed, her jaw traced. Her hum was _louder_ than she anticipated.

"Mmm. _Still_ like me"?

Smeared mint decorated his nose, _sticking_ to moustache, beard hairs.

"Should I think differently? You've _proven_ yourself nothing but amiable."

Moving onto tiptoes, Kara kissed him again, _really_ kissed him, her stomach jumping around, _twisting_ , wrung cloth.

"And, good morning to _you_."

Taking longer than usual to compose herself, Kara had to pull herself away.

"Need to _clean up_..." she breathed heavily. "Want to use the shower? The plumbing is separate downstairs, so you can use the water _without_ affecting the taps."

Her offer went answered with appreciative nod.

"You're going to smell like _me_..."

For some, unknown reason, the idea _charmed_ her, his neck already smelling of her hair, it being _flattened_ at some point when they slept.

"Isn't it good that I _don't_ like flowery scents, or you'd smell like you threw yourself head first into _meadow_? Breakfast will be ready in twenty."

She _winked_ , hazel gleaming with intent of _adult_ nature, her mouth working to avoid sighing dreamily, proverbial Princess, watching her Prince leave, via her tower window...

* * *

Hanzo found his reflection _unavoidable_ , floor length bedroom mirror revealing red marks _across_ his back, shoulder, on his ribs.

Nails _nipped_ , skin intact, Kara meant _certain_ degree of pain, but quick, flare, _soothed_ with caresses of mouth and fingers afterwards.

He'd given her _free_ reign, teeth marks _clear_ , ribs stained _crimson_ , toffee from her lip gloss, sticky peppermint _lingering_ scent.

She avoided _obvious_ areas, marks only known to the _two_ of them.

He reciprocated later, _marking_ her, marking each other.

 _Not_ ownership, that vein considered too _harsh_ , too much.

The aches _were_ there, though _far_ more pleasant than kombat, _no_ comparison.

* * *

Several, _neatly_ folded towels won him over, Kara coming off klutz was her, making _joke_ of herself, seriousness cast aside for silliness.

Shedding clothing, Hanzo stepped into the shower, morning rain cool, skin warm enough.

Macadamia was _unisex_ , hints of musk reminiscent of his soap, _familiarity_ struck him.

He felt at _home_ here. It went beyond he was 'allowed' here.

He _belonged_ here, recognition, _clarity_ enlightening.

* * *

"That was quick. Glad _everything_ isn't that quick..."

Kara remarked, finishing her food, fixing up her guest's. She coughed, Hanzo merely wearing a towel.

"Ugh. What are you trying to _do_ to me? I've _just_ eaten, I'll get indigestion."

Getting up, instead of _acting_ on the simper the man gave her, Kara focused on heading towards the washroom, moving the plate towards fellow leader.

"Need to wash this off. Could you grab the clothing from the basket in the bathroom please? I'll wash, dry and iron it for you."

Heading into the bathroom, the woman washed her hands of butter and crumbs, splashing cooling liquid onto her face.

"Really did a number on you, huh? When I like something, I _really_ like it."

Coming back downstairs with what he'd been asked to get, the man gave boasting off in _spades,_ Kara's naked reflection showing _fingerprints_ on her shoulders, carmine lines ran down her spine. She'd asked him to 'harm' her, _controlled_ , in a safe environment. She'd spoken of _binds_ , Shibari, art in _intimate_ form. They hadn't gotten to that, the thought of the box of rope under her bed Hanzo was sure permeated their minds at the _same_ time.

* * *

Patting her face dry, Kara headed towards the washing machine.

"I'll get these back to you later today. What time ought you go back to the fortress? Kuai hasn't gotten in touch. His gem _hasn't_ made a puddle on the table, has it"?

Sounding ridiculous, the General _laughed_ at herself, fellow leader coughing, mouthful of egg culprit. He ate _methodically_ , time restraints non-existent.

"I shall take _amusement_ in knowing Kuai leaves puddles _wherever_ he goes."

"Try walking around after him with a _mop_ , job never ends. Fuck. Its funny, but kinda wanted to _slap_ him, after a while."

Disbelief, Hanzo actually _believing_ that had Kara's stomach hurting.

"Stop making me _like_ you. Night eyes are _different_ to day viewing..."

Turning on the washer, its initial clicks masked footsteps towards her.

"You find me _handsome_ at night, _displeasing_ during the day"?

Kara _couldn't_ shake her head fast enough.

"NO! Fuck! I meant that, look," she sighed, "by Raiden's hair, I do NOT find you in _any_ way 'displeasing.' I simply meant that I worried, is all. Shadows hide much, _mask_ much, daylight doesn't. I didn't want to outright _stare_ at you, it wouldn't be right. Unless you _say_ I can do so, permission is _key_ here, I won't. Respect, trust, _permission_ , that's _all_ I ask of this, of _us_."

"You seek permission to look, _after_ last night? Kara", the warning _didn't_ go unnoticed by the woman..."if in _any_ way I felt unsafe, that this was _wrong_ , morals were dropped in favour of _indecency_ , would I, _we_ have engaged in _anything_? _Why_ do I have to ask that, say _any_ of this"?

Kara scratched her head.

"Maybe you took some of my _brain_ cells? Give them back, _please_ "?

" _There's_ the permission."

Kara tutted, wagging finger, beckoning the man with other hand.

"And, do I _have_ it"?

"Of course. Do _I_ "?

" _Always_."

That struck him, pausing Hanzo in his step.

"Always. _Weighty_ word."

"Weighty decision to _continue_ this, knowing what the reaction will be, when people find out. They _will_ find out. Likely via me, slipping up, walking _funny,_ I don't know..."

The growl leaving the man's mouth held Kara's gasp, mouth open.

"Does it _matter_? Do _they_ matter"?

"Well, _yes_. Not in this regard, though. Ahem." She stood up straight, bowing slowly. "You _always_ have my permission, respect, _trust_. Aren't exactly a deviant. I have _little_ to fear, unless you _give_ me something to. That gives me an _idea_..."

Finger on her lips, Kara's brows simultaneously went up and down.

"Let me think on it, wouldn't want to make you late for morning training."

"What training? I sent my acolytes home for a week, allow them time with their _families_ , loved ones. I learned the hard way, not spending enough time with my _own_. I cannot place _my_ mistakes upon _their_ backs."

Kara went for it, flat out _stating_ what she felt she must.

"I am not, nor would I ever try to _replace_ your wife, _alter_ your memories. Your past is _your_ own, as is mine. We exist in the _present_ , that is the _difference_. We make our present into what _we_ want, shape it how we see fit. We have that _luxury_. I _appreciate_ your honesty, verbal _gymnastics_ with me. Makes me think, acquire new ways of thinking, seeing things. Your outlook is remarkably _bright_. It brightens many lives, _improving_ them, including me and mine. _Thanks_ for that."

Offering arms, Hanzo let himself be pulled into a hug, the woman's head neatly finding his shoulder. It seemed she had a _fondness_ for them.

That, or because that was where she came up to, his height _several_ inches taller...

* * *

"Coffee? I _forgot_ to make some. You _made_ me forget. It won't get done ever, _if_ I stop. I would like to stay like this," gesturing to their current, rather _ambrosial_ situation, "but if I use my mind to do the chores, it _needs_ to be clear. It isn't, right now. See"?

The Amethyst around her neck grew cloudy, _haze_ sweeping through. It let out puffs of pink, forming _flames_. Beeping took her from mist.

"I suppose I should explain the meanings behind how the crystals react"?

She twiddled washer dial, turning it to spin, removing excess water.

"Standard colour? Everything is fine. If _lighter_ , it signals joy, it becomes _weightless_. Darker? _Frustration_ , mental anguish. Fractures? _Physical_ toil, agonising pain. It becomes heavier, _cold_. Cloudy is _indecision_. It can signal _arousal_ too. Then, it becomes _warmer._ Another colour mixed in means feelings are _blooming_ , or both are already together. When two react, and feed off each other's energy, that signals trust, _deep_ seated care, you honour the other by harnessing their _life_ energy, and they yours. When they _radiate_ , create spectrum? Usually sexual, _melding_ together, becoming one, fusing, the light show _awe-inspiring_."

"Avoidance"?

Kara worked her jaw.

"No. I was trying not to make you have to turn sideways, in order to _hug_ me." Her nails found grooves between the tiles of her kitchen worktop. "Getting the essence"?

Rich, darkened, honeyed oak _timbre_ laughter ground the woman's nails _further_ into the grout.

"Think it _simple_? Think me _base_? Shouldn't you know I am more, _select_ than facile."

"As am I, _thank you_. I can do it with my _mind_ , remember. If you want it, I could be the other side of the house, but you wouldn't know it. You'd _feel_ it. Giving me _more_ ideas here."

"Then tell me what you _really_ want. I have an idea, but would much rather _hear_ you. After all, I'm _not_ the psychic one here."

The General whispered her ideas, forming 'hmm's' and 'ah's', wonderment, curiosity, spanning combined d _ecades_ and beyond, recollection _stark_ in relative seclusion of where her home was located.

* * *

"I just realised _why_ you have to stay. Your clothing is currently being dried, and unless you fancy reappearing in the fortress half _naked_ , towel covering your modesty, you _have_ to wait here. Go back _nude_. If you are alone, _why_ would it matter? The breeze feels _lovely_ on your..."

Silencing her, Hanzo took his hand _off_ the towel.

"You _want_ me to say it, don't you? You really want me too, _don't_ you"?

"Communication is key? Don't tell me you _lost_ my key..."

"The reason I stay is not for the reason you state. My _own_ reason, the reason is you. Your company is something I have come to _enjoy,_ it is something I did not know I needed. Surpassing _physical_ needs, this is right, where I _should_ be. I am at home, rest _here_."

Kara laughing pulled him from chipper mood.

"You really _don't_ know how to do this, huh? You sound like you're _ninety_. Just don't die on me during, and we'll be just _fine_ , okay"?

Gods _damn_ him. The woman _infuriated_ Hanzo, pyromancer surging, _increasing_ temperature producing sweat all over, fingers _clenching_.

"Hey, _human radiator._ " Kara waved her hands in front of his face. "Question. Can I use _you_ as a heater when the weather turns, _chilly_ "?

Her _nod_ , upon seeing Hanzo look her up and down, _unashamedly_ , destroyed any control the man held, _steam_ practically coming from his nostrils, with harsh exhale.

Kara's exhale, or rather, _sigh_ further exacerbated his turn, growl vociferous, _insistent_.

"The chores can wait, I _suppose_..."


	12. Save A Prayer

Save A Prayer

 _Goro what?_

Kenshi sat beside Jax, the two nursing blooming bruises.

 ** _He's made an attempt on Kotal's life. Kotal believes he works with us, and that has set Raiden off, onto a path I fear none can steer him off, even Fujin, or Liu._**

Kara palmed her face.

 _Fucking...fuck. Okay. I'm on my way. Shall I inform Kuai? What are we calling for here? Hundreds, thousands of men? Bolster Kotal's defences, prove to him we wouldn't ally with that ugly, four-limbed a-hole. Cocky bastard, isn't he?_

 ** _He is, and I would do so. I have informed Hanzo, Sonya is with us, as are the Shaolin. We have yet to convince Kotal, but, from what I have heard, I do not believe it, I am not one for rumours, as you know, you seem to have been able to ally yourself with him._**

Kara's stomach fell.

 _Er, well, lets put it this way. His Lapis Lazuli immediately interacted with my Amethyst, very friendly, if you catch my drift._

Kenshi shook his head, topic blisteringly obvious.

 ** _That drift isn't beyond my reach, Kara._**

 _Alright, brainiac. Nothing is going on. I was friendly, is all. I wouldn't hit on the freaking Emperor of Outworld. Power play? Yeesh. I am at the temple, will let Kuai know. Be there soon. Meet at the kamp, or Outworld?_

 ** _Kamp, we are regrouping. Some of Kotal's men are here, his army is deficient. He couldn't travel himself, Raiden wouldn't allow it, and he cannot leave his realm unguarded._**

 _Of course not. Right, on our way. See you soon, take care._

* * *

"What is he doing"?

Kara proclaimed, watching Goro shouting obscenities, hands waving erratically. Cassie wafted her hand in front of her face.

"Midday sun got to him. That, or he's on somethin'."

Kara's lips thinned.

"Was he like this when you guys first met him? Isn't exactly giving _good_ impressions of the Shokan. Were they all this _nasty_ "?

Sonya attempted reasoning, but found she couldn't keep from scowling.

"He's lost _everything_. Kitana took Edenia from him, Tanya and Rain are incarcerated, the Tarkatan decimated. He doesn't have any allies. He's _dropped_ royalty, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Should we try, talk him down? Talked down an _Emperor_ , pretty sure we could a _Prince_ , right"?

Jin, whilst his suggestion went acknowledged, it _wasn't_ applicable.

"Kotal was open to _reason_ , Jin. Goro wishes death, that's it. He thinks if he kills, people _will_ serve him. They barely took to Kotal, they won't to him. Having citizens build a _colossal_ statue, versus _butchering_ them for looking at him funny"?

Johnny growled.

"Fucking _hate_ this guy. Kick his leathery hide already"?

Kara shook her head.

"Whilst I would love too, he hasn't technically done _anything_ here. Ranting and raving isn't the same as trying to murder a _ruler._ We ought to wait for Kotal, _he_ should be the one to do anything".

She scanned the perimeter.

"We _aren't_ alone. There is a horned Shokan to the far left, behind the hub equipment container, a woman to our right. Anyone need healing? Tell me now, _don't_ leave it, or give me that 'I can handle it' bullshit. Us veterans _need_ to stick together."

Her smirk was answered with eye rolls, snorts, titters and _several_ nods.

* * *

Several Shirai Ryu members spoke up, _multitude_ of bruises colouring their bodies. _None_ spoke up as to where these occurred, and why they did, but Kara knew.

They already knew of Goro's backup, and had _attacked_ , twelve limbs defending themselves swatting significantly lighter, smaller men like _flies_ , casting them aside efficiently.

They returned to the usual straight-laced Hanzo's face dropping, disbelief that his men flung themselves into the fray.

* * *

Kara returned to her leader's side, his eyes shifting from her, to Hanzo. The look Kuai gave Kara let her know _all_ she needed.

 _ **I know.**_

Keeping expressionless when invisible _strings_ were pulling at each muscle of her face caused her no end of annoyance.

 _You do? Aw, crap. How?_

Kuai's tone was usual neutral, his eyes were fixed on the group in front of him. His body language lacked confrontation, questioning.

 ** _Because the first person Hanzo looked to for support was you._**

If eyeballs could simply roll out from their sockets, Kara's would have popped out _minutes_ prior...

She sighed, palming her face, questioning movement seconds after.

 _Fuck. Anyone else?_

Johnny nodded, winking (surreptitious attempt _failing_ ), Stephen nodded, his wife, Lin nodding soon after.

 _Spare me the lectures, right now, please? I know what I am doing. We do._

Johnny waved his hands.

 **Hey. You're adults. As long as you're happy, who gives a damn about who it is?**

Wishing to tell obvious joke, Kara glared at him.

 _Don't say it...don't, you, fucking, dare, J-Pop..._

 _Hanzo_ turned, of course he _did_. Kara gave him sheepish smile, though she felt _fine_ admitting it, she knew he _could_ be reticent.

He wasn't. He walked right on over, _confirming_ the three's suspicions.

Neither party judged, no shifty, sideways glances. Johnny's Dad humour _begged_ to be let out, however, all saw that. The look Hanzo gave him could have _incinerated_ him, there and then. Kara resisted laughter, winking at him, gesturing for him to _follow_ her later, when _all_ was said and done.

* * *

Soon after, Kotal arrived, whipping the exiled, _narcissistic_ Prince into inferno spin. He strolled over to the group, closing his eyes, head shaking, _mortified_ he had let it get this far. He bellowed at Motaro and Sheeva, _informing_ them they had lost, and would be _punished_ accordingly.

"I shall deal with Goro, his _lackey's_ back in Outworld. _Enough_ blood has been spilt here. No more. I dragged you into this again, you _assisted_ me, my initial reticence _proven_ false."

Everyone bowed, Kara seeing the Emperor wished to speak with her, without other ears listening in. She placed a barrier between them and her friends.

* * *

"Thank you, Emperor. Are you well? I imagine after a surprise attack, you'd be on edge. We appreciate you coming _alone_ , sincerely. Raiden won't act here. I have spoken with him, he has ended Shinnok's life, seeing one and _only_ threat removed. I would not place my _faith_ in you, did I think you were bluffing. I wish to address the _substantial_ elephant in the room, as do you"?

Kotal nodded, giving Kara a piece of molten gold.

"This is my _Father's_ soul gem. This should suffice as _peace_ offering. It is the most _precious_ item I own. I _witnessed_ your interaction with Hanzo. I _saw_ how our crystals fought, my fire temporarily aglow _orange_. My words were that of _friendly_ chattel, I did not intend more. I see he believes I _did_."

The Gold warmed up in her hand, pleasant, _friendly_ sign. Kara, _honoured_ wasn't sure what to offer other than soft, _earnest_ grin.

"I, wow. You've _floored_ me! You trust me with _this_? I am.. _.privileged_. I shall _venerate_ this, _this_ moment. Thank you."

Harnessing glittering dust, it mixed with magenta, small swirls of dust, forming _runes_ on her palm, _patterns_ in the air.

"K'etz, he was noble, _selfless,_ his people mattered, family his _world._ He took nothing for granted, duty paramount, whether considered _menial_ or not."

She met the Emperor's eyes, lapis solemn, jaw working to mask _heartache_.

" _Correct_. I considered myself similar until I _witnessed_ what my decrees put my people through. Their agony spoke volumes, _solidifying_ my incorrect assessment of myself. I am _unworthy_ of being my Father's match, I do not possess his grace, his equal, I am _not_."

"I doubt that, _highly._.."

Kotal gestured to move the conversation on. Though irked, she did. Feeling she shouldn't speak of herself in this moment, she recalled had been _asked_ to speak.

"He _did_. I wondered too. I am _flattered_ , Kotal, please do not think that I am throwing you aside, trying to be rude. Hanzo and I are _adults_ , finding _solace_ in one another. That is all. Romantic intent _isn't_ part of it, doesn't come into it."

"Honest as _always_. That grows increasingly _rare_."

"Hmm"?

"Word recently gave me cause for concern. Erron acts on someone _else's_ orders. I hear he is causing ruckus, that could be misconstrued as coming from _my_ mouth."

The Goddess held her breath.

"And you cannot locate him? He has no soul, therefore _cannot_ be traced, nor can I extract a gem. Would you like us to form a search party? We may be 'getting on' but we were the _original_ kombatants, we still have the will to _fight_ , the ability. We shall follow _your_ orders, Emperor, _your_ lead."

"Tracking him, be it needles in _several_ fields of haystacks. Your call for _unity_ is admirable, war is unnecessary, causing devastation would be _thoughtless_. You think for everyone, including yourself. _Selfless_."

"You could _learn_ something from me." Kara mused, knowing _full_ well the attitude she gave the God was _impertinent_. "Thirty-foot statue? _Really_? The people already give their all to adore, adorn, _worship_ you. They _cannot_ give more. I understand culture, surrounding yourself _gold_ , its link to _Godliness_ , but is it really _needed_? Comes off _tacky_ , when you, yourself are _far_ from it. Decked out in gold and jewels? No. I want citizens to know you find them important for their _hearts_ , their hard work, _not_ their pockets, wallets. Food, shelter, living, surely _they_ are more important than _hulking_ tributes"?

Kotal smiled, the woman's gall _amusing_.

"We are from entirely _different_ eras, backgrounds. I was raised among _wealth_ , as a God, worthy of worship, _divine_ , inclination towards grandiosity."

"And I was raised _mortal_ , modestly, inclination towards _working_ for what you had, _hard_ graft, buying my _own_ home, _furnishing_ it, clothing _myself_ , feeding myself. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, we _see_ in different ways, have differing scopes, is all. If anything, you are far from your predecessors. _Forgive me_ "?

"Nothing to forgive. I must learn to _listen_ to all opinions, observe, acknowledge. _All_ have a right to a view."

Kara returned the smile.

" _Exactly._ We will do our best to locate Erron. Did he leave anything behind? Or is he 'takes _everything_ he owns with him' kinda guy"?

The Emperor chortled at Kara's _approximation_ of his mercenary.

"He often carried _bronze_ , family emblem, coin on a chain around his neck."

"Bronze? That _could_ have been his gem, before he sold his soul. _Shang Tsung_ would have it on him," her smile faded, "though he was killed almost _thirty_ years ago. He has no body, and his soul well was _emptied_ by my Mother, Erron's soul likely _among_ those she sent to the afterlife. I _couldn't_ retrieve it." She closed her eyes. "Said I could assist, then realised I don't think I actually _can_. Tracking someone is more _Sonya's_ thing, recruit Stryker too. Ex military, they learn to _track_ the enemy, terrain doesn't matter. Okay. That's all said and done. Kitana may be of some use too, as she highly _dislikes_ Goro. He was used to keep her prisoner for a long time, her jailer. Would have been _executioner_ too, when Mileena was created, she wasn't needed. Shao didn't get to her only because of Liu Kang. He shielded her, payed with his _life_ , tricked into merely _walking_ to his death."

"Kitana is a _valued_ ally, that much is clear, as are you and your God. I understand Raiden's hesitance to accept me as _friend_. That is fine. He will make a move to speak, if _he_ so wish. He is _welcome_ at the palace, as are all of you. I will be retiring to my temple, my body isn't healing as it _should_."

Kara offered her hand.

" _Gods_ know what would have happened, what the outcome would have been, were Goro to have attacked you on a _cloudy_ day..."

Her hand was shook, firm, _just_ , as the Emperor clapped himself in the chest, pectoral runes aglow shimmering yellow. Kara returned it, the gesture one of unity, strength, _trust_.

The gesture went _graciously_ received by all, as Kara restored the scene. One by one, all made the motion, bowing their heads low, so Kotal's was _above_ theirs. His status towered above _any_ of their's, though they did not mind conceding to that, acquiescing the right, moral, _positive_ thing to do.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _The Heavens_

 _Kara's temple_

 _To me, intimacy is more than body. It involves the mind, what it wants. It tells me the truth, when someone blooms lies from their mouth. The brain contains the seed, you only need let it bloom._

Kara saw Hanzo's face fluctuate between scepticism and uncertainty.

 _You wish to know why I brought you here?_ _You wish to reclaim 'Scorpion'. Have people utter it without fear? Quivering bodies? Reclaim it. Let everything out. The room is soundproofed. You cannot hurt anyone, or me here. I promise._

Waving her hands, crystals, decorating the walls and ceilings, stalagmites and stalactites began twisting, formulating a _skull_. It struck _terror i_ n Hanzo's heart, painful throbs, willing heart to tear from his chest, protection of ribs rendered _useless_. This one was pure, he was _safe_ from it. It lacked distinct hold, succinct, her _belief_ in him evident, etching swirls, runes of _salvation_ , assurance. Kara held, in her hand his _magnum opus,_ for him to sanctify, pacify demons, resentment, pour into that which he could _destroy_.

He had rectified his actions in the _mortal_ world, Kuai _assuring_ his forgiveness, Kara ensuring his forgiveness in _himself_.

This would assert his _spiritual_ world, give it ground, legs of _solid_ steel, foundations _hope_ , future. Hanzo's _future_ lay in Kara's hands, and he would heed her words, _without_ hesitation.

* * *

Kara sat watching, _awe_ colouring her eyes amber, liquid honey flames flooding the space with _heat_. The skull in her hands _pulsed_ as she placed it in the middle of the room. _Ablaze_ , melting honey seeping into grooves in the ground, silt given energy, too much, rapidly turning black, _charred_.

Hanzo merged, one again with Scorpion, this iteration who he was back then. He _kept_ his sting, but _lost_ venomous intent. Holding himself to standards _higher_ than previously trudged towards, he simply _had_ to, _refusing_ to make moves, strategic _or_ otherwise, until he knew fully _what_ he was doing, vengeance _couldn't_ be allowed to seep back into his veins, pores full capacity, feverish _nightmares_ swallowing him _whole_..

* * *

 _Kara was asleep, Hanzo was here, here for company, just resting, the two falling asleep easily when next to one another._

 _When she woke, groggy, unaware what time it was, she heard sobs? Who could have been sobbing in her home? She half-deduced it was product of her mind, turning to face her companion._

 _Only, he wasn't there, his side of the bed was cold, had been for some time. His Amber lay on the bedside table, humming out of tune. Kara moved, more awake, aware enough to reach over and pick it up. The gem was freezing, she practically dropped it, stone making little sound as it hit her sheets, disappearing under them. Rooting around, the Goddess squealed as frost bit at her ankle, fishing further down the bed brought up the stone. She located hers, fully awake, on the dresser table, and held it with Hanzo's. Hers let out pink smoke, the woman snorting as the Amber (sort of) reciprocated. It vibrated, resonating with hers. She felt toil in her left palm, serenity in her right._

 _Hanzo wanted to return upstairs, fall apart in front of her._

 _He also wished to flee. He would have, had he not have to wake her, ask her to return him to the fortress. Unable to cry in front of her, he chose to do so downstairs, remaining in the home said much. He felt safer here than outside, her domain his. Kara was glad for this, but felt her heart squeeze at the man's obvious upset, wanting to go to his aid, console him._

 _The leader wasn't one for consoling, he needed no aid._

 _He needed solitude at that moment, solemn, tumultuous solitude. Cry for what he'd lost, mourn, let grieving take him, rock him to restless sleep, moving on to acceptance on his own._

 _He needed to do this._

 _None of that did mcug to assuage Kara's worry._

 _She lay back down, on her side, tiniest spark of hope in her heart that he would return._

* * *

The Goddess' skin began to _sweat_ , breath increasing, mouth dry, _sweltering_ atmosphere prompting her to untie the belt of her robe, unbuttoning down her back with _practised_ hands.

 _It became a hurricane, when Fujin was here, eye of the storm with Raiden, earthquake with my Father, snow storm with Kuai._

Her clothing fell off as she stood, giving the walls once over, hands sought pure Amethyst stalagmites, replenishing energy stores.

 _Forest fire, without the wood. I love the smell of bonfires. Inferno absolute, raw. Mind if I walk around?_

It was _her_ abode, her chamber. She need not ask, that she knew, but pleasantries would be given, exchanged, were the pyromancer not fully taken with Scorpion, the two fusing into what they used to be.

 _One_ person, cohesive, _decisive_ , force to be reckoned with, if the flames were anything to go by. Their _intensity_ grazed Kara's skin, akin to sunbathing, rays gallant, radiant Amber glazed the walls, _dripping_. falling _without_ purpose, direction. Sunbathing rapid temptation, it was thwarted as she was pulled into the _centre_ of the blaze, the core, his very heart _yearning_ , veins, eyes cinnabar, baring _entirety_ of his emotional array. As he knew would happen, the fire simply washed _over_ her, his sigh not being heard, searing crackles _pervading_ the space.

* * *

Hanzo _spoke_ through letting loose energy, words came _distant_ third, kombat favoured _second_.

As he was _unable_ to speak, brain focused on ever increasing waves of fuel flooding him, erupting, _volcano_ strength, shaking the foundations below him, and he did not care to _battle_ the woman who had, by grace of the Gods _pulled_ him from death's embrace, _eased_ his way back into the world of the living, gave him purpose, _sought_ his retribution _alongside_ him, he long _tired_ of being dictated too, being someone's shadow, _ever_ looming, he, instead chose to _show_ her his intentions, _give_ her what she sought.

This was all for _him_ , Kara thought only of _his_ needs.

That was congenial, valued _highly_ by the ninja.

She let herself be _engulfed_ in his world, whilst being in _her_ temple. She held rules, _throwing_ them out, error masked as ' _I seem to have lost them_ ,' _bewitching_ Hanzo, vast, _ancient_ law _ignored_ , all for _him_.

If consequences were faced, Hanzo knew Kara would face them _head-on_ , and he would own up, his part obvious, in _charred_ walls?

Surely in plumes of _midnight_ leaving the chamber?

 _No_. The Goddess had informed him that all trace of damage would be _eliminated_ soon after it was inflicted, her abilities _exceeding_ his, for the time being.

She held the reigns here.

Her capacity to _heal_ knew no bounds, mending _more_ than body. Soul, heart, skin, _memories_ , feelings. With Kara, Hanzo felt everything, any and _all_ change, she _buffered_ all, _vetoing_ what she deemed 'hurtful.' Impact scars would be from each other's _allowed_ actions.

* * *

Consent flew _freely_ , cage long since removed, wings spread, feathers _prismatic_ , hues of both their ambitions, striving to fly that little bit _higher_ , peaks _within_ reach, sight flawless.

It came to pass that the two came to be together, the room, its primordial, _ancient_ light ascended, from heliotrope to lavender, to cherry blossom, petals _scattering_ , fragrance ash, honey, vanilla.

Humidity _sizzled_ , holding on to more than breath, _cooler_ air would whisk it away, _Autumnal_ _hymns_ on tongues, nature's voice outside _merging_ personal with impersonal. It didn't matter.

Ashes and dust swept away any trace of _tryst_ , the tang of earth taking _human_ emanation.

Remaining here was _fitting_ , her Heavenly realm their N _irvana_ , something to be treasured, kept safe, sound, _warm_.


	13. Ink Blot

Ink Blot

"What's the _point_ of having power if all I can do is grow freakin' _plants_ "?

Kara walked to the young Shirai Ryu acolyte.

"I can _enhance_ your power. Its far more than ' _growing freakin_ ' plants.'"

The male cursed, making a fist. In response, Kara took some green energy, vines twisting around her fingers.

"My Father is a terramancer, I _know_ of earth's power. You carry nature's heart _within_ you, don't doubt yourself, your ability."

The Goddess formed thorns, vine whips thickening, shooting towards the man. He _jumped_ , flailing as he was lifted, effortlessly into the air, limbs constricted, thick needles close to nipping at his skin.

"'Grow plants', hmm? This looks, to me like much _more_ than that. All you need to do is _harness_ this. Your Master doesn't share magic type, I shall ask him if I can train you. _Substitute teacher_ , if you like."

His own magic reacted with the woman's before him.

" _Yeah_ "! He exclaimed, going red in the face, as his Master strolled into the room. "Uh. Could you put me _down_ now, General Kara"?

Hanzo eyed Kara suspiciously, the woman returning _less_ than conspicuous look.

"Aw, I was _enjoying_ that...," she sighed, exaggerated, "eh, its fine."

She helped the man down, vines dissipating. The man looked at his leader, smile radiant, beaming.

"That was _AWESOME_! Thank you, General Kara."

Kara waved her hand.

"No problem. All I do is show people what they can do, if they put their _mind_ to it." She spotted potted yellow tulips in the corner of the room, wilting, petals browning, Winter's chill sapping _life_. "Could always make those tulips grow again, they look awfully _sad_..."

Her jape went answered with chuckles.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Hanzo saw his acolytes _thrive_ , learning how far they could push themselves, Kara employing her _own_ style of teaching, her style focused on ability, _mental_ wellness, feeling _positive_ in yourself. Neglect _complacency_ , keep going, but if you _need_ to stop, _stop_. Admitting you have limits was _not_ weakness.

* * *

 _Bubbles_ , waterfalls fell from the _ceiling_ , coming from bewildered _acolyte,_ directed by _Kara_. It flowed around the leader, sea air permeating, _soothing_.

* * *

 _Foliage_ covered shoji next, tatami floors strewn with _daffodils_ , meaning _new_ beginnings, given with _hope_ , pleasant reverie, freshly cut _grass_ on the air, absorbing salt.

* * *

Thirdly, the room was swept into _whirlwinds_ , grazing all with cool, lively breeze, Kara whipping up tornado, blossoms _quivering_ , leaves, petals _scattering_ , whipped up. It prompted Hanzo's heart to _thud_ , skin to prickle, eyes trained on _her_ form, dancing to the beat _she_ made, the drum _she_ banged, whirling, _chaotic neutral_.

It _flared_ , sprung up springs in the man's form. He rose silently, _incinerating_ vegetation, growth _permanently_ stunted.

* * *

 _Am I getting ahead of myself? I come second to you here, yet I take the lead?_

The Goddess halted time, wide eyes all around bringing laughter from her mouth.

 _Want me to stop? I'm having fun, letting loose, that's all. Not trying to challenge you, mediate your men._

 ** _How do you control us so, me, so easily?_**

 _Control? Only if you, they allow it. I always ask them if I can channel their abilities. I wouldn't want to do that without permission, it wouldn't be right. You give them permission to fight physically, whilst I do magically. The only difference is the type of training we provide. They trust, give you everything, and, as you give me your trust, they, in turn do their's. I'm flattered, really..._

She tilted her head, pouting a tad.

 _I earned, so much as you willingly_ _allowed your mind to accept me, let me in. Trust is hard to come by, these days. Of all people, you know that best. If I can assist, I will, so long as you wish it._

Her earlobe was bitten, shiver wracking _full_ form, causing her to lean against the man.

 _How do you control me, leisurely, without pretence?_

It _helped_ that Kara's pupils were cosmic, _galaxies_ shimmering within. Elevated breath, sharp intakes, measured exhales and the fact she used him as _leverage_ , Goddess mask slipping, along with her _hold_ on the kinetic field around them.

 ** _I earned your respect, trust is exchanged readily. All I have to do is merely say your name, and you fawn._**

Kara laughed, rich, _broad_.

 _I notice arches of back, holding of breath when I call your name. Isn't only myself that 'fawns.'_

She gestured to a man sitting, _far_ from his fellows, pallor, fidgeting, lips, fingers quivering. He held the ability to rend _souls_ , pull his _own_ from his body, use that to battle, _beside_ physical form.

 _See that young man?_

Hanzo followed her eyes, nodding, but quickly _returning_ his mouth to her skin, this time her _neck._ The Goddess let out loud squeals, _relishing_ that they were in a room full of _people_ , yet they couldn't hear, witness _anything_.

 _Deliberately_ moaning tested his patience, sanity, but seemingly never ceased to _amuse_ her...

* * *

 _You have an aquamancer, terramancer, two aeromancers and a soulmancer. You can't imagine why he was reticent to mention that..._

 _ **Kyo...**_

Hanzo paused ministrations.

 _ **How capable is he?**_

 _Is he similar to sorcerers? I don't get that from him. More symbiosis, he is one with his brethren, but not himself. He cannot find himself, his power taxes him. Rending your own soul? Breaking it into pieces? He needs guidance to be able to locate all the pieces, lest he lose one, or more. Raiden could be of assistance, though he tires of dealing with souls. I could try, though reticent to do so. Hesitant. Soulmancers, like Tomas, are easily controlled, malleable, pliable. I'm sorry._

Rolling his eyes deemed _inappropriate_ , Hanzo pulled her close, wrapping arms around the woman, surprising _himself_ with the gesture.

 _ **You do more than necessary, exceed example, given everyone here your all. Yet, you doubt yourself still?**_

Kara smiled earnestly, hands on the collar of the leader's robes.

 _Now I'm fawning..._

Kissing him melted everything, her heart, stomach, familiar _twitching_ pulling her from innocence.

 _Before I get ahead of myself, we ought to, at least speak with your men, no?_

 _Before_ their dalliance went too far, before their bodies did the talking _for_ them.

Heavens forbid Kara let slip the _barrier_ , time lapse catching up to reality, their reality becoming the _spectators_...

* * *

"I will consult with _Fujin_ , ask if he can train the aeromancers. Terramancer? My _Father._ Aquamancer? Hmm. Not too sure. Guys, please don't doubt yourselves. You are _more_ than capable kombatants. We are proud of you _all_. I am _honoured_ to serve alongside you, the next generation of _warriors_."

Kara smiled.

"Everyone, gather in the _west_ garden. After training, I end with _meditation_ , calm the mind, calm adrenaline rush. Hard to rest otherwise." The General bowed. "Thank you for the opportunity of teaching you."

Trainees returning bows, Kara headed to next destination, Autumn's breeze excellent at cooling _heated_ skin...

* * *

Retreating home, Kara wasn't alone, home's atmosphere more _amiable_ than usual, man, arms folded in _darkened_ corner of her kitchen _malleable_ , leaning against worktop, giving _himself_ away, molten core _ablaze_. She could _feel_ the heat despite being _several_ feet away.

"Something's _irking_ you."

"I was considering how _different_ things might have been, had I _refused_ to listen, had I reacted badly to Frost's _surprise_ attack."

"You'd have killed her, _then_ Kuai." Kara stated, quiet but _blunt_. "That was on _me_. I would have stopped her before she stepped one _foot_ into the temple. I failed _both_ of you. You had _every_ right to feel, _not_ anger... _despair_ "?

Kara reading Hanzo like simple _novel_ had him sigh, drop guard _instantly_.

"Despair," he nodded, "hopelessness, devoid of _anything_."

The General _simpered_ , whilst her companion _simmered_ , flames weak, he was _exhausted_...

"I should _rectify_ that, in my _own_ way. Please"?

She gestured for him to sit, he did so.

* * *

"It pisses me off too. That very moment could have ruined _everything_ Kuai had, _needed_ to say. Every time I saw _hope_ in his eyes, when you _agreed_ to meet with him, it was snuffed out, _minutes_ into meeting. It hurt him, I saw him _shatter_ , I had to find pieces before it was too late. The problem came when his jumbled with _others_ , including my own, yours. Stained glass _shards_ among _charred_ wood, ashes too _hot_ to sift through, but we had to press _on_. If I can return to _that_ time, ha," she _grinned_ , "you'd end up fighting me, _two on one_ , wouldn't be fair. Warn you, _shelter_ you, keep the damn _tea_ warm if that's all that's necessary. I think we ought to make that moment _ridiculous._ It _was_ , circumstances were completely bizarre. We can't change the outcome, or the fight, but we can, at least have a bit of _fun_."

Hanzo acceded quickly, slipping into memory with touch of Kara's hand.

* * *

 _Finding himself stood, in between Frost and Kuai, Hanzo jumped back, latter battling former. Kara stood, watching scene, hands on her hips._

 _"Never did like her. Shouldn't say that, but she was a bitch. Incredibly sneaky, quiet as a mouse, small, easily wormed her way into conflicts, then used her 'I didn't do anything't face to disarm us. Saw right through her. So did Kuai, he couldn't do much other than banish her. Killing wouldn't have been right."_

 _Blasts of ice were thrown at the pyromancer, at the time, he assumed them from Kuai, however, now, he saw the scene with new eyes, hindsight's power. Frost deflected her mentor's power, throwing it at Hanzo, to make him think it must have been cyromancer, seeing his guard was down attempting his life._

 ** _"How dare she?!"_**

 _His growl wormed its way through Kara. She halted ice, melting it, mere drips trickling from her hand. She wiped it against fabric on her back._

 _"Told you she's sneaky. If we wanted to ambush you, it would have been me fighting you, not Frost. Freeze time, kill you, then resume. You wouldn't know, see anything coming."_

 _The leader shivered._

 ** _"Is it that simple? Is my life forfeit"?_**

 _"Never was, never will be." Kara looked at battling pair, shaking head. "I'd move left, if I were you. Ice shard incoming..."_

 _Hanzo moved left, Kara's words spot on._

 ** _"I am still unsure as to whether or not I appreciate your abilities. I appreciate not being murdered, though I find myself hesitant to accept that you know what happens, and yet do not stop it."_**

 _"I guess, make predictions. I would stop it if I knew for certain, I swear on everything dear to me."_

 _Offering arms, the woman stepped into them, determined to somehow make this easier to bear. She felt betrayal, saw spots of blood in Hanzo's aura, felt pain trickling from the man._

 _She cocooned him in protective energy, keeping him free from harm, feeling his hands on her forearms, forehead touching hers._

* * *

She _wasn't_ entirely sure _who_ made first move, only knowing she opened her eyes to find herself in the _same_ position as in her vision.

She _wasn't_ sure who began kissing who, though she was sure that she wasn't letting him do _anything_. He needed this _more_ than her, though she was as far away from complaining as one could _physically_ get.

"Let me"?

His nod of assurance brought _saline_ to Kara's eyes, need grabbing _firm_ hold of the man, his form _stoic_ , mind _crumbling_. She whispered if he was sure, _unable_ to push doubt aside. Hanzo nodding again, then _affirming_ it with hoarse 'yes' had her laughing, _thankful_ she'd chosen couch _long_ enough for her to take naps on.

 _Lie down..._

Robes pulled open, skin freed, delicate, _vulnerable_ jaw, neck was kissed, hands running down arms, _veins_ beneath her fingertips, finding one hand, letting the other fall to the _floor_ , knuckles grazing carpet.

* * *

It was quiet, _necessary_ for the pair, neither seeing point of howling with mere _brushes_ of mouth, sweepings of digits. Sound was uttered _naturally_ , at liberty.

Silence pierced, Kara finding each, every weakness, employing them _beneficially_ , mutually, exactly where Hanzo _needed_ her, hands, mouth relaxed, eyes _sharp_ , holding back for _him_.

He didn't need that, irises drilling _holes_ through earth in her eyes, shovel deemed not _quick_ enough. She got the hint, drawing it upon his _chest_ , using his _own_ power, smirking _victoriously_ as Hanzo's back _arched_ , hairs standing on end. It didn't matter about her, this was _his_ moment, his portion of time. He wished to _share_ it, though selfishness (Kara _**wouldn't**_ see it that way, Hanzo knew) he also wished to keep piece to _himself_ , until he could bear it _no_ longer.

Kara had her _own_ plans, machinations whirring _gears_ , prominent in twitching of _jaw_ , free hand locating her own robe fastenings. Hanzo quickly grew more interested in _her_ doings than his own, he did little but attempt to conceal _obvious_ enjoyment.

It wasn't about her, she _reminded_ him. She'd find herself when he lost _all_ control.

* * *

The next morning brought with it _change_ , Hanzo and Kara viewing each other in _different_ light.

They'd gotten out what they needed, held on to for too long, an age of _torment_ , seeking, not quite finding _harmony_. Finding that was rare, a _privilege_.

So, when she _hugged_ him, and he felt _little_ need to jump rungs to more, they _knew_. They knew it, whatever _it_ was was over, all said and done.

Regrets _failed_ to appear, happiness found, _achieved,_ caught, line reeled in.

They were _happy,_ that was all it took, all that was necessary for them to move _forward_ with their respective lives.

* * *

Kuai noted change _immediately_ , asking both Kara and Hanzo if it was _over_ , he _trusted_ it was. Whilst _elated_ for the two, he didn't feel it was _entirely_ appropriate.

Confirmation from both let the cyromancer nod, all acknowledging it was for the best.

* * *

Kara returned to Outworld, assisting Kotal, teaching his armies varying forms of kombat, her friends helping, one big _family._

Some _comments_ were made, Johnny _insisting_ the Emperor wouldn't _keep_ inviting Kara to his realm, unless _something_ was going on. Kara would laugh, but she did _ponder_ , wonder if she were brave, _foolish_ enough to broach such a subject.

It wasn't _easy_ , it never _was_ , not with _Hanzo_ , especially not with an _Emperor,_ God.

Kara much preferred _challenge_ anyway...


End file.
